


Le Voleur d'âmes

by Izikiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Mystery, Romance, werewolf Stiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Stiles à Beacon Hills, certains enfants tombent dans le coma sans aucune raison. Se pourrait-il que ce mal qui les touche soit lié à un vieux démon du jeune homme ? Et, si c'est le cas, aura-t-il la force d'affronter ses peurs pour les sauver ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour !

Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà une quinzaine de chapitres qui attendent sagement dans mon pc d'être lus. Le prologue est compris dans ces 15 chapitres.

J'ai prévu une publication d'une fois par semaine, ce qui devrait me laisser le temps d'écrire les 5 derniers chapitres de prévus.

La fiction est aussi postée sur ffnet.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Merci tout particulièrement à  **Liven**  (sur ffnet) pour prendre le temps de lire et relire mes chapitres, de les corriger, de me donner son avis et des conseils lorsque je doute.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_\- 7 Octobre 2004 -_

_Douze enfants avaient été admis à l'hôpital Feather River, à Paradise en Californie. Douze enfants qui se trouvaient dans le coma sans raison particulière. Ils étaient tous en excellente santé et n'avaient subis aucun traumatisme ou infection pouvant les mettre dans cet état._

_Les médecins étaient perdus face à ce cas très étrange. C'était comme si les enfants avaient décidé de ne plus se réveiller après s'être couchés. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux avait été retrouvé "endormi" dans son lit, mais plutôt dans une forêt qui reliait Paradise à Beacon Hill. Ça rendait l'affaire encore plus inexplicable aux yeux des médecins et du poste de Police de la ville. De plus, ce fléau était en train de s'étendre à Beacon Hill, où trois de leurs enfants s'étaient retrouvés dans le coma de manière aussi inattendue que pour ceux de Paradise._

_Certains murmuraient que ce n'était pas "normal", que le Diable s'en prenait à leurs enfants. D'autres disaient que ce n'était pas le Diable mais que, tout de même, quelque chose de surnaturel se passait._

_Et c'était pour cette raison que Talia Hale venait d'entrer dans l'unité de soins intensifs de Feather River. C'était surnaturel et elle venait chercher des réponses. Talia inspira fortement et une odeur particulière l'attira. Un des enfants se détachait des autres. Il semblait plus puissant, son coeur battant plus vivement malgré son état._

_Suivant l'odeur, elle s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite fenêtre sur celle ci. Talia eut un pincement au coeur. Ca aurait pu être elle, cette mère tenant la main de son fils en lui suppliant de se réveiller. Talia ferma les yeux et pensa à ses propres enfants, ses louveteaux, Laura, Derek et Cora, qui par chance n'étaient pas dans le coma. Elle inspira profondément et rouvrit ses yeux avant de toquer trois petits coups à la porte qui la séparait de ses réponses._

_Talia pénétra dans la chambre après avoir obtenu l'autorisation par la mère de l'enfant puis se présenta à celle ci. Elle resta un moment silencieuse tout en regardant le garçon._

_\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Talia._

_\- Stiles.. Répondit la mère du garçon dans un souffle._

_Talia hocha simplement la tête puis continua d'une voix douce:_

_\- Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Je suis moi-même une mère et je ne pourrais supporter de les voir dans cet état. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider à se réveiller. Je suppose que vous feriez la même chose pour votre fils, si vous en aviez le pouvoir..._

_\- Oui.. Oui bien sur ! Quelle mère serais-je si je ne faisais pas tout mon possible pour aider mon enfant ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle pour le sortir du coma._ _Je ne suis pas magicienne !_

_\- Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas._

_Talia eut un petit rire puis s'approcha du lit afin de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles sous le regard un peu méfiant de Claudia._

_\- Et je ne le suis pas non plus. Ajouta Talia. Mais, j'ai quand même un certain..._ _Don, qui me permettrait de vous aider._

_\- Est ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? S'exclama la mère de Stiles._

_\- Non. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me moquer de vous. Vous savez, ce qui est arrivé à votre fils et aux autres enfants de Paradise est en train d'arriver aux enfants de Beacon Hill. Et je veux pouvoir empêcher que ça touche autant d'enfants qu'ici, je..._

_\- Vous êtes magicienne ? Coupa l'autre femme, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix._

_\- Non. Je suis un loup garou._

_Talia l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui avouant sa véritable nature._

_\- Vous.. Vous êtes un loup garou ? Demanda Claudia. Vous vous moquez réellement de moi._

_Talia ne répondit rien mais, sans quitter Claudia des yeux, elle se transforma, ses dents et ses griffes poussant et ses yeux devenant rouges, signe de son statut d'Alpha. Elle entendit le coeur de la mère de Stiles louper un battement puis se mettre à battre bien plus fortement. Cependant elle resta à sa place, serrant juste un peu plus la main de son fils._

_\- Oh mon Dieu. Vous êtes un loup garou !_

_Talia rigola tout en reprenant sa forme humaine._

_\- Oui, je suis un loup garou. Et, en mordant votre fils, je peux le faire sortir du coma._

_\- Mordre mon fils ?_

_Claudia regarda son garçon puis demanda:_

_\- Est-ce que.. Est ce qu'il deviendra.._ _Comme vous ?_

_\- Si la morsure prend, oui, il deviendra comme moi. Mais s'il la rejette, il mourra._ _Expliqua Talia, ne voulant pas mentir._

_\- Mourir ? Il pourrait mourir ? Mais.. Il pourrait aussi être sauvé ?_ _Et rentrer à la maison ?_

_\- Oui. Il y a toujours un risque._

_Elle n'ajouta rien et observa Claudia dont les yeux reflétaient son combat intérieur. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment avant que la mère de Stiles ne se décide à parler._

_\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, de tous les enfants ici, vous choisissez mon bébé ?_

_\- Parce que Stiles est celui qui a le plus de chance de résister à la morsure. De tous, il est celui qui est le plus fort._

_\- Il.. Stiles a toujours adoré les loups. C'est son animal préféré. Quand on fait des sorties ensembles, il me demande toujours de l'amener à Alpha Loup._ _Rigola doucement Claudia. Est ce qu'il va souffrir?_

_\- Ça lui fera un peu mal mais rien d'insupportable._

_Claudia regarda longuement son fils, puis, elle se tourna vers Talia et lui donna son accord, espérant de tout son coeur de ne pas faire une bêtise en laissant cette inconnue mordre son unique enfant._

_Talia se transforma à nouveau puis glissa un peu la blouse d'hôpital pour découvrir l'épaule du garçon. Alors qu'elle allait le mordre, elle s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Claudia._

_\- Vous devez savoir que je ne vous abandonnerais pas avec un loup garou sur les bras sans savoir comment gérer ses transformations. Je serais près de vous régulièrement et je serais présente à chaque pleine lune jusqu'à ce qu'il se maîtrise totalement._

_La mère de Stiles hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça puis regarda Talia enfoncer ses crocs dans l'épaule de son enfant. La femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas entrain de faire une bêtise, après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas. Cependant, à aucun moment Claudia n'intervient._

_Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis Stiles se redressa en poussant un cri avant de retomber sur le matelas, les yeux grand ouverts sans réagir._

_\- Stiles ? Stiles ?!_

_Claudia se précipita vers son fils mais celui ci ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, il ne semblait pas la voir._

_\- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi il ne réagi pas ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

_Talia allait répondre quand une boule blanche, tirant sur un bleu pâle, apparu soudainement au dessus de Stiles. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard surpris avant de regarder à nouveau l'étrange apparition. Celle ci semblait pleine d'énergie, et plus elle s'approchait de Stiles, plus elle semblait briller. La boule entra en Stiles, au niveau de son coeur, et le garçon prit une grande inspiration avant de cligner des yeux et de tourner la tête._

_\- Maman ? Appela Stiles, la voix cassée._

_\- Je suis là, mon chéri._ _Je suis là._

_\- Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?_

_\- Tu es tombé malade, mais maintenant tu vas mieux. Tu rentreras bientôt à la maison._ _Dit Claudia avec un sourire rassurant._

_Claudia serra son fils contre elle, essayant de retenir les larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Talia avait appuyé sur un bouton pour empêcher que les médecins soient alertés par le réveil de Stiles. Elle en avait même oublié la présence de l'autre femme jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne lui tende un gant mouillé._

_\- Pour nettoyer le sang de la morsure._ _Dit-elle._

_Claudia la remercia vaguement et essuya le sang de l'épaule de son fils avant de le rhabiller correctement. Elle lui donna un verre rempli d'eau qu'il bu sans rechigner et elle le força ensuite à se rallonger avant de lui reprendre la main._

_\- C'est qui la madame ? Demanda Stiles en remarquant Talia._

_\- Je m'appelle Talia, je suis une amie de ta maman. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui on se verra très souvent, jeune loup._

_La femme eut un sourire en voyant le regard du garçon s'illuminer sous l'appellation._

_\- J'adore les loups ! S'exclama Stiles. J'aimerais trop être un loup, mais tu sais, mon papa il dit que c'est pas possible. C'est nul hein ?_

_\- Tout est possible, il suffit d'y croire. Répondit Talia avec un clin d'oeil complice. Dis-moi Stiles, je peux te poser une question ? Ajouta-t-elle avant que le garçon ne parle à nouveau._

_\- Oui. J'aime bien quand on me pose des questions moi._

_\- Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé avant d'être ici ? Peut être que tu as vu quelqu'un qui t'aurait fait peur, quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et que tu as trouvé bizarre ?_

_Stiles fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir et après de nombreuses minutes il hocha la tête._

_\- Je.. J'ai vu un monsieur. Il était dans ma chambre. Et.. Il était bizarre. Il avait les yeux violets._ _Dit Stiles avec hésitation._

_\- Les yeux violets ? Tu te souviens d'autres choses ?_

_\- Non. Juste ça et qu'il faisait peur._

_\- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Talia, bien qu'elle fût déçue de ne pas apprendre plus de choses._

_\- Il va revenir me voir ?_

_\- Non, je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus._ _Je l'en empêcherais._

_Talia sourit au garçon puis ajouta:_

_\- Je veux aussi que tu me fasses une promesse Stiles, si tu as d'autres souvenirs concernant cet homme, je veux que tu m'en parles._

_\- C'est promis ! Dit Stiles en se blottissant contre sa mère._

_Talia fit un nouveau sourire puis appuya sur le bouton qu'elle avait touché plus tôt._

_\- Les médecins vont venir te voir, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour discuter avec toi, jeune loup._

_Talia ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la chambre puis l'hôpital. Elle avait un homme aux yeux violets à trouver et elle devait faire vite._

* * *

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1:**

\- 10 janvier 2014 -

Stiles posa son dernier carton puis ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre avec un petit soupir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de vivre ici, mais ce n'était pas comme si son père lui avait laissé le choix. Tout ça parce qu'il avait mis Melissa enceinte. Son père avait donc demandé à être muté à Beacon Hill afin de se rapprocher de sa compagne et de leur enfant à venir. La mutation avait été rapidement acceptée, le shérif de Beacon Hill partant à la retraite.

John Stilinski avait prit ses nouvelles fonctions dès le début de l'année, et passait son temps entre Beacon Hill auprès de Melissa ainsi qu'au poste de Police, et Paradise afin d'aider son fils à préparer tous les cartons pour leur déménagement.

L'homme lui disait sans cesse que c'était une bonne chose pour eux, ils allaient avoir une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle ville. Et leur famille allait s'agrandir, ce qui réjouissait énormément John mais faisait enrager Stiles. L'adolescent ne voulait pas de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas de cette belle mère qu'il connaissait à peine, il ne voulait pas rencontrer Scott, le fils de Melissa, ni Isaac, le garçon qui vivait sous sa tutelle et qu'elle considérait comme son propre enfant. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un petit frère ou d'une petite soeur. Stiles voulait juste récupérer son ancienne vie.

Il voulait retourner deux ans en arrière, quand sa mère était toujours vivante et qu'il passait ses week end et la moitié de ses vacances avec son père. Il aimait cette vie là, même si ses parents avaient divorcés lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était sa vie, et il l'aimait comme ça. Mais comme disait sa défunte mère, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, et ça c'était terrible pour Stiles.

Avec un nouveau soupir, l'adolescent regarda plus en détail sa chambre. Il apprécia le fait que son bureau soit sous la fenêtre, bien que celle ci était plus petite que celle de son ancienne chambre. Stiles regarda son lit et fit la grimace. Avant, il avait un lit deux places et là, il se retrouvait avec un lit simple. Lui qui aimait dormir sur le ventre, en étoile, il allait devoir trouver une position plus adaptée s'il ne voulait pas avoir les bras et les pieds hors du lit. Une table de nuit où était posée une lampe de chevet était placée à côté du lit. Stiles remarqua deux portes coulissantes à l'opposé du bureau qui cachait un grand placard.

Bien que sa chambre était basique (et qu'il préférait celle qu'il avait avant !), l'adolescent apprécia la grande bibliothèque qui était proche de son bureau. C'était le seul avantage qu'il y avait. La bibliothèque. L'endroit parfait pour ses nombreux livres.

Il se détourna du meuble et s'approcha de ses cartons. Alors qu'il en ouvrait un, on frappa à sa porte, il eut tout juste le temps de marmonner un "entrez" que celle ci s'ouvrait déjà.

\- Alors mon grand, ta chambre te plaît ? Demanda John en entrant.

\- Mmh.. Le lit est petit. Mais j'aime bien la bibliothèque.

\- Ah la bibliothèque. Melissa est allée l'acheter exprès pour toi. Elle voulait te faire un cadeau, et comme tu as plein de livres.. Tu iras la remercier, d'accord ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête puis sorti d'un carton, qu'il avait ouvert tout en répondant à son père, une peluche en forme de loup et un cadre, où se trouvait une photo de lui quand il avait 6 ans, caressant la tête d'un loup, avec sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il se leva et alla les poser sur sa table de nuit. L'adolescent retourna près des cartons et décida de commencer à ranger ses livres sous le regard de son père.

\- Notre complicité d'avant me manque, Stiles. Avoua John en regardant tristement son fils.

Stiles regarda son père mais ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il le vit du coin de l'oeil soupirer puis sortir de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent reposa le livre qu'il avait dans la main et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

\- À moi aussi, Papa. Murmura le garçon tout en se tournant afin de voir la photo qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit.

Il restait quelques heures avant que Scott et Isaac ne rentrent du lycée et Stiles décida de profiter de ce moment pour se reposer, même s'il n'était pas pressé de rencontrer les deux garçons. L'adolescent fini par s'endormir et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir qu'une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir mise une. Et le fait de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre l'angoissait. Pourtant, avec son ouïe sur développée due à sa condition de loup garou, il aurait dû entendre la personne entrer. Stiles grogna, se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains, puis se décida à se lever.

Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone et fit une grimace, il avait dormi trop longtemps. Scott et Isaac devaient certainement déjà être là. Stiles n'avait pas envie de les rencontrer mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre. D'un pas traînant, il sorti de sa chambre puis descendit au salon.

Ils étaient tous là. Son père, Melissa, Scott et Isaac. Par habitude, Stiles huma l'air et retient de justesse un grognement.

Des loups garous.

Il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Les deux autres adolescents étaient des loups garous. Et vu le regard qu'ils échangèrent avant de le fixer, ils avaient deviné qu'il en était un lui aussi. Il grimaça et s'approcha lorsque Melissa l'appella.

\- Stiles ! Tu es réveillé ! Approche, ne sois pas timide. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te présente Scott, mon fils. Et Isaac, qui, pour moi, est comme un deuxième fils.

Stiles hocha la tête, et, pour ne pas paraître impoli, il serra la main des deux autres adolescents.

\- Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour aider Stiles à se sentir bien ici. Compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Dit Scott. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de l'ignorer.

\- Stiles ne parle que très peu depuis la mort de sa maman. Expliqua John. Il est souvent sur ses gardes, et donne l'impression d'être constamment de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est un bon garçon. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à tout ce changement.

\- On comprend, mais il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, John, on va l'aider à trouver sa place parmi nous. Assura Isaac.

\- Et on lui présentera nos amis, pour pas qu'il se retrouve seul au lycée.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part ! Ça te fait plaisir Stiles, n'est ce pas ? Demanda son père.

\- Ouais. C'est gentil. Mais ne vous embêtez pas, j'aime bien être seul.

\- Stiles.. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer tout ton temps seul !

Stiles ignora la réplique de son père et s'assit à côté d'Isaac, seule place libre, tout en écoutant vaguement son père se plaindre de son manque de réaction.

La discussion se porta ensuite sur le lycée, les amis des garçons, et sur, évidemment, le bébé que Melissa attendait. Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris quand Scott et Isaac se montrèrent très emballés par ce sujet. Les deux garçons avaient l'air plus que pressé de le voir naître.

\- Il va falloir attendre encore sept mois pour ça. Avait rigolé Melissa, devant l'impatience de ses deux fils.

En voyant la femme aussi complice avec Scott et Isaac, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Sa propre mère lui manquait énormément, et dans des moments comme celui ci, le manque semblait plus fort. Il lâcha un profond soupir, la soirée promettait d'être interminable, et lui n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner se coucher pour échapper à toute cette bonne humeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

* * *

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petite note:**  Scott n'est pas un Alpha.

Les passages en  _italique_  sont des flashback.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Stiles gara sa jeep sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hill et sorti de sa voiture. Il attendit qu'Isaac et Scott en descendent puis la verrouilla. L'adolescent n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de devoir faire la route jusqu'à l'école avec les deux garçons, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Comme son père lui avait gentiment fait remarquer, c'était son premier jour dans cette école, il ne savait pas s'y rendre, il devait donc laisser les garçons l'accompagner. Il avait fini par céder à condition qu'il conduise lui, Scott lui indiquant le chemin à prendre.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait entouré de deux loups garous qui avaient décidé de ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve le moyen de leur fausser compagnie. Enfin, une fois qu'ils l'auraient accompagné jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Mais pour l'instant, Scott et Isaac avait décidé de le traîner jusqu'à leurs amis.

\- On est en avance, on a du temps avant d'aller voir le proviseur ! Avait assuré Scott.

\- Puis, il faut bien qu'on te présente à nos amis. Avait rajouté Isaac. Ils vont vouloir tout savoir de toi. Ils sont assez curieux. Surtout Lydia.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles s'était contenté de grogner et s'il n'avait pas été dans un lieu public, il aurait probablement montré les crocs. Il suivit d'un pas traînant les deux autres adolescents et resta un peu en retrait tandis qu'ils se saluaient tous assez joyeusement. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, il renifla légèrement l'air autour de lui et grogna à nouveau en sentant d'autres loups garous. En les voyant tous aussi proche, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous dans la même meute et se demanda lequel d'entre eux était l'Alpha. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par Isaac qui le tira par le bras, le rapprochant du groupe.

\- Arrête de grogner, le loup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne mord ici. Enfin ça arrive mais que dans de rares cas.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Il regarda ensuite Scott qui lui présenta leurs amis tout en lui montrant.

\- Alors tu as le couple Erica et Boyd, ensuite Allison, qui est ma petite amie et enfin Jackson et Lydia. Ils sont eux aussi en couple. Mais ça je pense que tu l'avais deviné vu qu'elle est accrochée à son bras.

\- Et lui c'est Stiles. Fit Isaac en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent tout en regardant leurs amis.

\- Stiles ? C'est un vrai prénom ça ? Demanda Jackson.

\- On peut y aller maintenant que vous m'avez présenté vos potes ? Demanda Stiles, agacé, ayant décidé d'ignorer la question de Jackson.

Scott soupira puis lui fit signe de le suivre après avoir embrassé sa petite amie.

\- Tu sais que tu ne te feras pas beaucoup d'amis si tu continues à agir comme ça. Lui dit Isaac, qui les avait suivis.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de me faire des amis ?

\- Mais tu vas t'ennuyer à rester seul.

\- J'ai des bouquins pour me tenir compagnie, Scott. Répondit Stiles.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, Scott et Isaac ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de guider Stiles jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Alors que Stiles allait toquer à la porte, il se retourna et dit :

\- Il y en a beaucoup ici ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Scott, sans comprendre.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, puis remarquant que le couloir était vide, il reformula sa question.

\- Il y a beaucoup de loups garous ? Au lycée voir même à Beacon Hill ?

\- Oh. Hum.. Non, il y a juste notre meute. Et toi. Répondit Scott.

\- Nous sommes sept loups garous. Et seulement deux ne sont plus au lycée. Dans notre meute nous avons aussi Lydia et Allison, la première étant une Banshee et la deuxième une chasseuse. Mais c'est une gentille chasseuse. Lui expliqua Isaac.

Stiles hocha la tête, et sans relever les conditions des deux filles, il dit:

\- Je suppose que votre Alpha n'est plus au lycée. À moins que l'un d'entre vous est l'Alpha...

\- Aucun de nous est un Alpha. Donc, tu supposes bien, il n'est plus au lycée. Et toi ? Tu étais dans une grande meute ? Comment a réagi ton Alpha quand tu lui as appris que tu déménageais ? Demanda Isaac, profitant que Stiles parle un peu pour assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Je n'ai pas de meute et ça me convient. Fit Stiles. Sinon, merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Et sans attendre de réponses, il frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau où il entra une fois qu'il en reçu l'autorisation.

**OoO**

Stiles avait détesté cette journée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à son premier cours, chimie, le Proviseur l'avait présenté en tant que Genim Stilinski et il avait clairement entendu Jackson chuchoter : « Ah beh non, Stiles ce n'est pas un vrai prénom, mais vu comment il s'appelle, je comprends pourquoi il se fait appeler Stiles. ». Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors, devant toute la classe et était allé s'asseoir lorsque son professeur le lui avait dit.

Ensuite, il s'était perdu deux fois, et avait l'impression que son professeur d'économie, qui était aussi coach, était tout simplement fou. L'homme passait son temps à crier tout ce qu'il disait, s'en prenait à un élève dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom et comparait tout avec sa grand mère, qui soit dit en passant était morte. La pauvre femme devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Par contre, il trouvait que la nourriture de la cantine était bien meilleure que celle de son ancien lycée, et il avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pu la savourer tranquillement vu que Scott, Isaac et leurs amis avaient décidé de s'installer à sa table. Il avait donc sorti le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille au soir et les avait ignorés, ne répondant même pas à leurs questions. Et pourtant, Lydia n'avait abandonné que lorsqu'il s'était levé après avoir fini de manger. Il savait que c'était impoli de les ignorer de la sorte, mais il en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Le Stiles gentil et agréable était mort en même temps que sa mère.

Par chance, l'après midi passa plus rapidement que la matinée et Stiles fut ravi que cette longue journée finisse enfin. Il était l'un des premiers à sortir de la classe et lorsqu'il avait passé les portes du lycée, il s'était mis à courir vers sa Jeep chérie. Et dire que son père avait voulu qu'il la vende avant de déménager. Rien que d'y penser, il lâcha un grognement tout en bousculant quelqu'un qui se trouvait proche de sa voiture.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, pour s'excuser. Sauf que les mots ne franchir jamais ses lèvres. Il croisa le regard d'un homme, qui portait la veste en cuir merveilleusement bien et qui était vraiment beau. Cependant, ce n'était pas son physique qui avait fait louper un battement au cœur de Stiles mais ses yeux. Ses yeux et son odeur qui lui semblait étrangement familiers.

Il pensa à cette femme qu'il avait rencontré de nombreuses années en arrière. Cette femme qui l'avait mordu alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il l'avait adoré et avait pleuré pendant des jours lorsque sa maman lui avait appris son décès. Et ce garçon qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils lui rappelait Talia.

Stiles secoua la tête puis se frotta les yeux avant de se détourner de l'inconnu et alla s'enfermer dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il allumait le moteur, il se rappela qu'il devait attendre Scott et Isaac. Grognant, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière tout en allumant la radio. Il cherche une station qui pourrait lui plaire puis s'arrêta sur une qui diffusait une de ses chansons préférées.

 _-_ Today, I don't have to fall apart, I don't have to be afraid, I don't have to let the damage consume me... Chanta doucement l'adolescent, par dessus la voix de Justin Furstenfeld. (1)

Stiles se redressa correctement lorsqu'il vit Scott et Isaac s'approcher, et râla quand ils s'arrêtèrent, avec le reste de leurs amis, à côté du garçon qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt.

\- Je suis sur que c'est lui, l'Alpha de cette meute.

L'adolescent vit le plus âgé se retourner vivement vers lui, ses sourcils à nouveau froncés, et Stiles compris qu'il l'avait entendu. Les autres loups le regardaient aussi, tout comme les deux humaines, même si Stiles se doutait qu'elles le regardaient parce que leurs amis le faisaient.

Stiles ne détourna pas pour autant son regard, continuant à fixer les yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que le loup garou se désintéresse de lui, regardant à nouveau les adolescents près de lui. Il leur parla un moment puis s'éloigna, suivi par Erica et Boyd.

Scott et Isaac montèrent dans la Jeep, Scott à ses côtés et Isaac derrière lui.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama Stiles. Vous savez que j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous attendre ?

\- Est ce que tu parles seulement pour râler ? Questionna Isaac.

Stiles quitta le parking sans répondre mais jeta quand même un regard noir à Isaac à travers le rétroviseur. L'adolescent répondit par un sourire moqueur.

\- Au fait ! Pour satisfaire ta curiosité, oui, c'est bien Derek notre Alpha. Fit Scott. Et maintenant, satisfait la mienne, qu'est ce que tu as à faire de si spécial ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'a rien de spécial à faire. Il disait juste ça pour être désagréable.

Stiles ne répondit rien, se perdant dans ses pensées. Derek. Ce nom lui était aussi familier que la couleur des yeux et l'odeur particulière de l'Alpha.

**OoO**

_\- Dis Talia ? Tu as des enfants ? Demanda un Stiles âgé de huit ans, tout en buvant un chocolat chaud en compagnie de la louve et de sa mère._

_\- Oui, jeune loup. J'en ai trois. Laura, Derek et Cora._

_\- Et ils sont gentils ?_

_\- Oui, ils le sont. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'adoreraient si un jour ils venaient à te rencontrer. Ils te trouveraient aussi adorable que moi._

_\- Haaaan ! J'aimerais bien un jour les voir tes enfants ! Dis tu veux ?_

_\- On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, personne n'est encore au courant de l'existence d'un nouveau loup garou. C'est encore un secret._

_Stiles hocha la tête. Il était déçu, il aurait bien aimé connaître les enfants de Talia. Ça aurait pu lui faire des copains avec qui jouer. Mais il ne l'avoua pas, se contentant de boire à nouveau de son chocolat._

_\- Talia ? Appela Stiles, interrompant la discussion qu'elle avait avec sa mère._

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Est ce que je peux t'appeler Tata ?_

**OoO**

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, chassant le souvenir et se concentra sur la route tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Scott et Isaac.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut passer pour rentrer à la maison ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Je veux pas retourner là bas. J'essaie de trouver le poste de Police. J'aimerais voir mon père. Répondit Stiles un peu à contrecœur.

\- Oh ! Mais il fallait nous le dire, on aurait pu t'indiquer le chemin avec Isaac. Parce que là, on est à l'opposé du poste de Police. Si tu continues encore un peu tu nous amènes au cinéma.

Stiles soupira puis demanda :

\- Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer le chemin afin que je puisse conduire jusqu'au poste de Police ?

Stiles était visiblement agacé, et ne voulant pas le mettre plus en colère, les garçons lui indiquèrent le chemin sans rien dire d'autre.

L'adolescent fini par garer sa voiture près du poste de Police et coupa le moteur, laissant quand même la musique aux garçons.

\- Je fais vite. Dit il avant de sortir de la jeep.

Stiles entra d'un pas vif dans l'établissement et s'approcha d'une femme à l'accueil. Il demanda où se trouvait le bureau du shérif en lui précisant qu'il était son fils. La femme lui indiqua où il se trouvait et l'adolescent y alla après l'avoir remercié.

La porte était ouverte et son père était assis, lisant un dossier.

\- Hey p'pa ? Je te dérange ? Demanda Stiles en entrant.

\- Stiles ! Tu ne me déranges pas.

John referma son dossier et regarda son fils.

\- Alors mon grand, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?

\- C'était une longue journée, mais la nourriture était bonne. Répondit Stiles en s'approchant d'une étagère où étaient posées de nombreuses radio.

Il en prit une et joua distraitement avec, tournant et appuyant sur les boutons.

\- Je voulais savoir, est ce que tu penses pouvoir utiliser ton influence de shérif pour que les profs arrêtent de m'appeler Genim ? Parce que franchement, je déteste mon prénom.

\- Je donnerais un coup de téléphone à ton proviseur. Et pose cette radio.

Stiles posa la radio au moment où un officier entra.

\- Shérif ? On a besoin de vous.

\- J'arrive. Stiles.. ?

\- Vas y p'pa. De toute façon, je suis attendu. Scott et Isaac sont dans la voiture. On se voit ce soir.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père qui sorti de son bureau le cœur plus léger. C'était tellement rare que son fils lui offre ce genre de sourire depuis le décès de sa mère.

L'adolescent attendit d'être sûr que son père était suffisamment loin puis repris la radio que son père lui avait fait posé quelques instant plus tôt.

Après tout, s'il était venu là, ce n'était pas pour discuter avec son père mais pour l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

* * *

A suivre.

(1) "Fear" de Blue October.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire se met en place, tout doucement.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année ! :)**

* * *

Les passages en  _italiques_  sont des flashback.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'homme observait Beacon Hill du haut d'une colline, un air satisfait sur son visage froid. Il y était enfin. Ça faisait des années qu'il voulait venir ici, achever ce que son père avait commencé. Oh, bien sur, les enfants de l'époque étaient maintenant trop vieux, mais il y avait la nouvelle génération, et ils étaient tout aussi nombreux qu'avant. Leur innocence lui apporterait pouvoir et force.

De ses yeux violets, il observa les nombreuses maisons qui s'offraient à sa vue et utilisa une des âmes qu'il avait subtilisé quelques jours plus tôt pour amplifier son pouvoir, la détruisant par la même occasion et faisant mourir la petite fille à qui elle appartenait. Les habitations où se trouvaient de jeunes enfants brillèrent plus ou moins fort suivant la puissance que les âmes pourraient lui apporter.

Au contraire de son père, il avait compris que détruire les âmes le rendaient encore plus fort que s'il les gardait simplement en lui. Alors, au lieu de s'attaquer à énormément d'enfants comme le faisait son père, il en attaquait jamais plus de six, qu'il avait choisi avec soin, puis partait dans une autre ville, suffisamment loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Mais Beacon Hill était différente de toutes les autres villes. Beacon Hill avait vu mourir son père et il avait une sorte de vengeance à accomplir ici. En l'honneur de son défunt père, même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. La ville abritait une meute de loup garou, il allait devoir être plus prudent que dans les précédentes villes où il s'était arrêté.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur les habitations puis se détourna, se faufilant entre les ombres des arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, se fondant dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, utilisant une des dernières âmes qui lui restait pour totalement disparaître, ses yeux violets s'effaçant en derniers.

**OoO**

Inconscient qu'un méchant venait de s'installer en ville, Isaac regardait Melissa s'affairer dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour toute la famille. L'adolescent la trouvait de plus en plus rayonnante au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait. La femme était heureuse d'avoir ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et son bonheur se répercutait sur lui et sur Scott.

Isaac frissonna légèrement, ce début février étant assez froid. Il serra ses bras autour de lui et inspira pour se donner du courage tout en essayant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Ce qu'il voulait demander à la mère de Scott n'était pas facile, il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée d'essuyer un refus de la femme, même si son ami lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien.

« Allez, courage ! » Pensa l'adolescent

\- Melissa ?

Melissa posa le couteau qu'elle tenait en main et se retourna.

\- Oui, Isaac ?

\- Je... Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? C'est assez important et je... Je voudrais bien... Hum... C'est pas facile à dire...

\- Viens, on va parler dans le salon.

Elle essuya ses mains sur un torchon qui traînait sur le plan de travail, puis guida l'adolescent jusqu'au salon, où elle s'assit sur le canapé, faisant signe à Isaac de faire de même.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Melissa avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Je... Je voulais... Je... Je peux pas faire ça !

Perdant le peu de courage qu'il avait, Isaac se releva d'un bon, et se précipita vers la porte du salon, sous le regard surpris de Melissa qui ne comprenait rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Scott apparu devant lui et l'empêcha de passer.

\- Viens. Je vais t'aider à lui parler. Dit Scott.

Il prit la main du bouclé et le tira jusqu'au canapé où il le força à s'asseoir à côté de sa mère avant de prendre place près de lui sans lui lâcher la main, la serrant même un peu plus fortement pour lui donner du courage.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Isaac ? Demanda avec douceur Melissa. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je...

Isaac inspira à nouveau profondément puis se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder Scott.

\- Tu peux le faire. L'encouragea l'adolescent.

Isaac hocha la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Melissa.

\- C'est... C'est assez compliqué à dire et... Je voudrais juste te demander de ne pas m'interrompre. S'il te plaît, laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à... À dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Je te le promet, mon chéri. Même si tu es entrain de m'inquiéter.

Le cœur de Isaac se gonfla de bonheur sous l'appellation, comme chaque fois que la femme utilisait ce genre de nom à son adresse.

\- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, maman. La rassura Scott.

Isaac approuva, c'était plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter, mais il ne le dit pas à la femme. Il chercha ses mots, puis commença enfin à parler.

\- Je... Melissa, ça fait maintenant un an que je vis ici, enfin... ça fera un an dans une semaine et deux jours et... Et je ne me suis jamais autant senti chez moi que depuis que j'habite ici. Sous ce toit, je sais enfin ce que signifie le mot famille, et ça ne se résume pas par des coups ou d'autres choses pas forcément joyeuse. J'ai appris ce que signifiait d'être aimé, vraiment aimé. J'ai gagné un frère en venant ici. Et... J'ai... J'ai la sensation d'avoir une maman. Avant toi, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait, d'en avoir une. Je... Tu agis comme une mère envers moi, tu ne fais pas de différences entre Scott et moi alors qu'il est ton fils. Je ne me suis jamais senti mis à l'écart. À aucun moment. Melissa, si je te dis tout ça, c'est d'abord pour te remercier d'être aussi gentille avec moi et de m'aimer. Et je sais que j'ai du mal à dire ce genre de chose, mais... Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre mère.

Isaac serra plus fortement la main de Scott, et repris avant que Melissa ne puisse intervenir.

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Melissa. C'est important pour moi, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée et je comprendrais si tu refuses. Je ne t'en voudrais pas et je continuerais à t'aimer. Je... Est ce que... Est ce que je peux t'appeler Maman ?

L'adolescent regarda Melissa, la peur du rejet se lisant clairement sur son visage. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il enfonça ses griffes dans la peau de Scott qui ne lui avait pas lâcher la main, et celui ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que ses plaies guériraient rapidement.

Isaac n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du visage de Melissa, son visage était baigné de larmes mais un grand sourire l'éclairait. La femme se leva et s'agenouilla devant Isaac, prenant la main libre de l'adolescent entre les siennes, la serrant doucement.

\- Isaac... C'est une déclaration magnifique d'un fils à sa mère. Tu n'imagines même pas la joie que tes mots viennent de m'apporter. Mon chéri, je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'entendre m'appeler Maman.

La femme fit un doux sourire à l'adolescent dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Elle se recula juste à temps quand celui ci se laissa tomber du canapé puis le pris dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre son cœur. Melissa lui fit un bisou sur le crâne et murmura :

\- Je t'aime mon tout petit.

Scott les regarda avec un grand sourire puis s'exclama :

\- Câlin !

L'adolescent se laissa tomber à côté de sa mère et d'Isaac puis s'incrusta dans le câlin, les entourant tout les deux de ses bras.

\- Tu vois, Isaac, je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien. Maman c'est la plus géniale de toutes les mamans du monde !

\- C'est vrai. Murmura le bouclé, la voix chargée d'émotions.

**OoO**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Stiles arpentait la foret sans but précis. Il appréciait l'endroit et au moins, personne ne lui faisait de réflexion sur sa constante mauvaise humeur. Il supportait de moins en moins sa vie à Beacon Hill. Il était là depuis près de trois semaines maintenant et avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois que son père et lui avaient emménagé chez Melissa tellement le temps lui semblait long.

Stiles ne supportait plus le lycée, en particulier les cours de chimie où son professeur passait son temps à être désagréable avec lui. Il en avait marre de Lydia qui s'acharnait à essayer de découvrir tout ce qu'il cachait. Et Scott et Isaac avaient tendance à la soutenir, énervant encore plus l'adolescent. C'était trop demandé de le laisser seul ?

Et lorsqu'il rentrait, il serrait les dents face à Melissa qui essayait, elle aussi, de le faire parler. En temps normal, il grognait une réponse afin d'être poli, mais la veille il avait tout simplement craqué. La journée avait été horrible et il avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. C'était Melissa qui avait subis sa colère.

_\- Bonjour, mon Chéri. Avait dit Melissa en souriant lorsque Stiles était rentré des cours. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur. Si tu veux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter._

_\- Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais parler avec toi ? Je t'aime pas et être ici m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose ! Alors cesse ta pseudo gentillesse avec moi, garde ça pour mon père, ton gosse et Isaac ! Et stop avec les « mon chéri » et autre petit nom du genre, c'est franchement agaçant !_

Il avait blessé la femme, il l'avait vu à son visage qui s'était décomposé. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père l'engueule mais il avait compris que Melissa ne lui avait rien dit. Une partie de lui s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'excuser auprès d'elle. Pourtant il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse, ne serait ce que pour soulager sa conscience. Et aussi parce qu'au fond, il savait que Melissa n'était pas une femme méchante et qu'elle essayait juste de l'aider à s'intégrer.

Stiles soupira et tout en se promettant de s'excuser en rentrant, il s'arrêta devant une maison qui avait brûlé. Il la fixa un long moment puis s'avança jusqu'à atteindre la porte qu'il poussa. Il entra dans la maison et regarda autour de lui, son cœur se serrant. Il savait que c'était là que Talia était morte. Il se souvenait du jour où la femme lui avait dit qu'elle habitait au milieu de la foret de Beacon Hill. Il se rappelait avoir été surpris et qu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait pas peur que les loups viennent la nuit pour la dévorer avant de se souvenir qu'elle était elle même une louve. Talia en avait pleuré de rire.

L'adolescent passa une main sur un mur noirci et évita une poutre tombée au sol. Il s'approcha des escaliers et testa la solidité de la première marche avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés puis mit sa tête dessus. Stiles avait fermé ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler alors que le souvenir de sa mère lui annonçant le décès de celle qu'il appelait Tata Talia, remontait à la surface.

_Stiles, âgé de onze ans, était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, les pieds battant l'air tandis qu'il lisait Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, livre offert la veille par son père. Le garçon était tellement pris dans sa lecture (Harry était entrain de combattre un Troll ! ) qu'il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir et sa mère entrer dans sa chambre._

_\- Stiles ?_

_Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère._

_\- Maman ! Je t'ai pas entendu entrer. Fit le garçon avec un sourire._

_Il se redressa tout en cornant la page de son livre avant de le fermer, puis s'assit correctement sur le lit._

_\- Ça va ma petite maman ? Tu as l'air toute triste._

_Claudia prit le sac que son fils avait abandonné sur le sol de sa chambre en rentrant du week end qu'il avait passé chez son père et commença à ranger les affaires de Stiles sans répondre à sa question._

_\- Maman ? Appela Stiles. Tu es vraiment bizarre... On dirait que tu as pleuré. Et c'est étonnant parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer alors je comprend pas.._

_Claudia serra un peu le tee shirt neuf (John gâtait décidément trop Stiles quand il le voyait !) qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle fini par poser le vêtement sur le bureau puis alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils, le regardant avec un air sérieux. Elle lui prit la main et Stiles commença à paniquer en entendant le cœur de sa mère battre à tout rompre._

_\- Maman ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que sa mère avait à lui dire, pourtant il ressentait le besoin de savoir, pour que son cœur arrête de se serrer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

_\- Mon chéri... J'ai passé le week end à chercher la meilleure façon de t'annoncer ça. Mais peu importe comment je tourne la phrase dans ma tête, elle sonne toujours aussi terriblement. J'ai essayé de trouver le moyen de te faire le moins de mal possible mais... Je sais que tu souffriras affreusement, peu importe la façon dont je t'annonce cette terrible nouvelle._

_La mère de Stiles glissa sa main sur la joue de son fils et lui fit un sourire triste._

_\- C'est Talia, mon bébé. Elle... Elle nous a quitté. Elle est morte mon chéri._

Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot puis un autre pour finalement s'autoriser à laisser couler toutes les larmes qui se pressaient derrières ses paupières closes. Talia lui manquait. Elle lui manquait presque autant que sa mère. La louve avait fait tellement de choses pour lui, et il l'avait aimé comme si elle était un propre membre de sa famille. Il était sur que si Talia était encore vivante, elle aurait trouvé les mots pour apaiser la douleur que la perte de sa mère avait causé en lui.

Une fois ses pleurs calmés, l'adolescent essuya ses joues pour effacer les traces de larmes puis se leva. Il sorti de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui, par respect pour ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, bon comme mauvais. Il s'enfonça dans la foret, l'air frais lui faisant du bien, sans voir Derek sortir de l'ombre et l'observer de ses yeux rouges.

**OoO**

Lorsque Stiles entra dans la maison, il s'approcha vivement de l'escalier avec pour idée d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit et ne plus y bouger jusqu'au lendemain, puis il se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faite un plus tôt. Il se détourna des escaliers et alla dans la cuisine, sachant que Melissa s'y trouvait. L'adolescent s'assit sur une chaise et observa la femme qui remuait le sauté de porc.

\- Melissa ? Appela Stiles après s'être raclé la gorge.

Stiles la vit se tendre, et entendit son cœur accélérer. Bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas, il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Je... Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs à cause de la journée que j'avais eu et je les ai passé sur toi. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Alors... Je suis désolé.

Stiles attendit quelques minutes puis voyant que Melissa ne réagissait pas, il soupira puis se leva, prêt à quitter la cuisine.

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à la mère de Scott.

\- J'accepte tes excuses mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Tu as été dur envers moi. Tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine. Tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais fait semblant d'être gentille avec toi simplement parce que tu es le fils de John. Je suis gentille avec toi parce que j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas d'être ici. Je sais que tu as du mal à t'y faire. C'est un gros changement pour toi. Tu as dû quitter tout ce que tu avais et je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Cependant, Stiles, tu dois comprendre que je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta maman. Tu en as eu une, même si elle est partie trop tôt. Mais j'espérais vraiment pouvoir avoir une petite place dans ton cœur et qu'on puisse s'entendre tout les deux. Je sais qu'au fond tu es un garçon bien, tu es juste trop mal dans ta peau pour t'en rendre compte. J'espère sincèrement que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte afin que tu puisses commencer à vivre réellement et apprécier le monde qui t'entoure.

\- J'y arrive pas. Avoua le garçon. J'ai trop mal au cœur pour être quelqu'un de bien. J'ai... Je suis tout le temps en colère et je n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. Et ma seule défense c'est ma façon d'agir.

\- Tu devrais parler de ce que tu as sur le cœur, Stiles. Pas forcément à moi, je sais qu'on est pas proche pour ça, mais... Si tu te faisais des amis, tu trouverais une bonne oreille pour t'écouter ou, on peut prendre rendez vous avec un psychologue si ça peut t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas en parler à n'importe qui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en discuter avec ton père ? Il te connaît, il pourrait te conseiller.

\- Papa et moi, on est plus aussi proche qu'avant. Je me suis éloigné de lui. Puis il ne comprendrait pas.

Stiles souffla puis haussa les épaules.

\- Enfin... Peu importe... Je tenais juste à m'excuser. Je ferais attention à ce que je dis dorénavant. Fit Stiles. Je monte dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord. On mange dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Stiles hocha la tête et monta s'affaler sur son lit où il resta à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que Melissa l'appelle pour venir manger. L'adolescent s'installa à côté d'Isaac et jeta un regard à la place vide qu'occupait normalement son père.

\- Il va rentrer plus tard que prévu. Dit Melissa en ayant vu son regard. Il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il avait une urgence.

\- Quel genre d'urgence, maman ? Demanda Isaac.

Stiles fut surpris en entendant Isaac appeler Melissa, maman. Apparemment, il avait manqué quelque chose lors de son escapade dans la forêt. Cependant il ne dit rien et se tourna vers Melissa, aussi curieux que le bouclé. Quelle était donc l'urgence qui retenait son père au travail ?

\- Ils ont retrouvé un enfant dans une ruelle, pas loin du cinéma. Personne ne sait comment il est arrivé là. C'est un couple qui l'a trouvé, d'après John. Et de ce qu'il m'a dit, il est dans le coma.

* * *

A suivre.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ! Je sais que je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant. De plus, j'ai voulu faire une modification de dernière minute car il ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. Je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne l'ai pas fait relire par ma bêta depuis la modification. Du coup, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

John Stilinski se passa une main sur le visage tout en regardant les pompiers mettre l'enfant, allongé sur un brancard, dans leur camion. Cette histoire lui semblait tellement sur-réaliste et à la fois tellement identique à celle d'il y a quelques années, lorsque c'était son propre fils qui était dans cette situation.

_John, alors adjoint du Shérif à Paradise, était à son bureau, remplissant des dossiers que le Shérif Wilson lui avait confié lorsqu'il reçu la visite affolée de son ex-femme._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, celle ci s'exclama :_

_\- Stiles a disparu ! Il était dans sa chambre entrain de jouer et lorsque je suis allée le chercher pour qu'il prenne son goûté, il n'était plus là !John ! Fais quelque chose !_

_L'adjoint regarda Claudia, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle en comprenant ce que la femme venait de lui dire. Son petit garçon ne sortirait jamais seul, ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'y avait forcé._

_Imaginant le pire pour son enfant, John sortit précipitamment de son bureau et entra sans frapper dans celui du Shérif._

_Rapidement, le Shérif prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires et envoya plusieurs de ses officiers fouiller la ville et les abords de la forêt. Il participa lui aussi aux recherches avec avoir ordonné à son adjoint de l'attendre ici avec son ex-femme et qu'il le tiendrait au courant dès que l'enfant serait retrouvé._

_Après plus d'une heure de recherches, les officiers entrèrent dans le commissariat et l'un d'eux s'approcha des parents effrayés._

_\- Anderson ! S'exclama John. Mon petit garçon..._

_\- On l'a retrouvé. Dit l'officier. Il est en route pour l'hôpital, le Shérif est avec lui. Il m'a demandé de vous y accompagner._

John se secoua et inspira profondément. Son fils allait bien, il était en ce moment à la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ses souvenirs le perturber. Écartant ses mauvaises pensées au loin, il reprit son rôle de Shérif et donna des ordres. Il ordonna à son adjoint d'accompagner l'enfant jusqu'à l'hôpital et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que les parents de celui ci l'y rejoigne. Il donna d'autres directives à l'ensemble de ses officiers puis retourna à sa voiture, puis au commissariat. Il devait trouver qui était l'enfant ainsi que ses parents.

La soirée allait être longue.

**OoO**

Stiles chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de l'approcher de son visage. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et regarda l'heure. 9H45. Il posa son téléphone sur son lit puis s'étira tout en baillant.

\- Humph.. Veux encore dormir. Grogna l'adolescent. Trop tôt pour un dimanche.

Stiles se tourna dans son lit et tenta de se rendormir, en vain. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et ouvrit ses yeux après avoir à nouveau baillé, tout en se redressant. Un cri franchi ses lèvres. Il était vraiment observé. Et pas par Scott ou Isaac. Voir même son père. Non ! Il était observé par Derek !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens à leur réveil ? De plus, tu t'es trompé de chambre. Je ne suis ni Scott, ni Isaac ! S'exclama Stiles. Oh ! Tu réagis, Abruti ?

Un nouveau cri franchi ses lèvres quand Derek, qui s'était déplacé rapidement, lui choppa le bras et le plaqua violemment contre un mur, le faisant sortir de son lit. Il le regarda, ses yeux virant au rouge et ses crocs sortis.

\- De quel droit m'appelles-tu abrutis ?

\- De quel droit viens-tu dans ma chambre et me sors-tu de mon lit sans mon autorisation ?

Stiles marqua une pose, puis ajouta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai été plaqué contre un mur, c'était par mon ex petit copain. Et on a pas fini par jouer au légo. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Cependant, bien que la position ne me dérange pas tant que ça, j'aimerais bien m'habiller, parce que tu n'as peut être pas remarqué, mais je suis nu.

Derek baissa les yeux et remarqua, qu'effectivement, l'adolescent était nu.

\- Pourquoi tu es nu ? Grogna Derek tout en le lâchant.

\- Et bien, parce que je dors nu. C'est ma chambre, je n'ai aucune raison d'être prudent en restant habillé. Personne n'est censé venir m'observer pendant mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours que tu me dises pourquoi tu es là.

Stiles regarda l'autre homme tout en s'habillant. Voyant que celui ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui répondre, il ajouta :

\- Tu devrais me répondre. Sauf si tu veux que j'aille voir mon père. Tu sais, c'est le shérif, et je pourrais lui dire que tu es entré par effraction, dans ma chambre, tandis que j'étais nu.

Stiles commençait à s'énerver devant le manque d'explications de Derek. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il releva la tête en fixant Derek, ses yeux devenant bleu.

\- Écoutes moi bien, Derek, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Soit tu te décides par m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, soit je..

\- C'est marrant, la meute passe son temps à se plaindre que tu ne parles jamais, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu passes ton temps à jacasser. Coupa Derek.

\- Bien ! Tu es venu ici pour voir si j'étais capable d'aligner plus de deux mots ? Super, tu as ta réponse. Maintenant tu repars comme tu es venu et moi je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, parce que tu vois, j'ai faim.

Stiles se désintéressa de l'Alpha et se dirigea vers la porte, ce qui décida enfin Derek à poser la question pour laquelle il était venu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais hier au manoir ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'étais là bas ? Demanda Stiles en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je t'ai vu. Et je veux savoir ce que tu faisais chez moi.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde.

\- Tu étais sur ma propriété, donc ça me regarde !

Stiles soupira, comprenant que l'Alpha n'allait pas le lâcher.

\- Rien de spécial. Je me promenais dans la forêt, je me sens bien quand je marche ou cours là bas. Mes pas m'ont mené au manoir sans que j'y pense. C'est tout. Je peux aller manger maintenant ?

\- Tu es entré dans le manoir, tu étais perturbé. Tellement que tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence. J'aurais pu te tuer avant même que tu ne réagisses.

\- Donc... Tu es venu me dire de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de m'attaquer ?

\- Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi voir ce manoir dans cet état t'a autant chamboulé, je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu étais mal au point d'en pleurer. Je suis venu pour savoir si...

\- Stop ! Juste stop ! Je connaissais quelqu'un qui est mort dans cette maison. Voilà pourquoi ça m'a rendu triste. Je t'ai répondu maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

\- Qui ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles soupira puis ouvrit la porte. Il hésita avant de dire :

\- Talia.

Il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de Derek et sorti de la chambre, descendant vivement les escaliers. Il entendit l'Alpha le suivre jusque dans la cuisine et n'eut pas le temps de réagir car il avait à peine posé un pied dans la pièce que deux bras le chopèrent et il se retrouva collé contre un torse. John serrait son fils fortement contre lui. Stiles resta les bras ballant avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de son père.

\- Hum... P'pa ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ce câlin ?

John se détacha de son fils et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de l'adolescent qui le regardait étrangement.

\- L'affaire d'hier soir m'a tellement rappelé ce qu'il t'était arrivé quand tu étais enfant. Toi aussi tu avais été retrouvé dans le coma à l'extérieur.

\- Oh. Oui. Dans la forêt de ce qu'on m'avait dit. Mais p'pa, ça va. Je vais bien et je suis sur que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Tu verras, le gosse ne te parlera pas d'un homme aux yeux violets.

Stiles se maudit lorsque son cœur loupa un battement. Il espérait que les loups présents n'avaient rien entendu. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil discret et soupira presque de soulagement en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à eux, trop occupé à baver devant les pancakes que faisait Melissa.

\- Stiles. Gronda son père. Je t'ai déjà dit..

\- Je sais.. Cauchemar d'enfant qui semblait tellement réel que j'avais l'impression qu'il existait vraiment. Râle pas, p'pa. Je ne suis plus un gosse, les cauchemars de mon enfance sont loin maintenant. Je disais ça pour t'embêter. Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication à tout ça.

\- Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas comme si le surnaturel existait.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de son père, s'asseyant après avoir marmonner un bonjour à l'intention de Melissa, Scott et Isaac. Il vit son père froncer les sourcils en remarquant Derek.

\- C'est Derek, un pote à Scott et Isaac. Expliqua l'adolescent en regardant son père.

\- Il est arrivé hier soir quand maman était au lit. Expliqua Scott.

\- Je suis tellement habituée à voir vos amis ici, que je n'en suis même plus choquée en les voyant le matin. Rigola Melissa. Café, Derek ?

\- Avec plaisir. Dit l'Alpha en s'asseyant près de Stiles qui grogna.

\- Et bien, je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à voir vos amis débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Dit John avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, John, ça ne sera pas tout les matins comme ça. Rassura Scott.

\- J'espère bien. Marmonna Stiles, qui n'avait pas apprécié de trouver Derek dans sa chambre le matin même.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Melissa le brise, curieuse.

\- Alors vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec Scott, on ira chez Derek. Les copains nous rejoindront là bas.

\- Peut être que ça te tenterait de venir, Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

\- Nope. J'ai autre chose de prévu.

\- Laisse moi deviner, finir le livre que tu as commencé vendredi soir ? Demanda Isaac.

Stiles ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lança à Isaac fit comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu devrais sortir un peu, Stiles. Lui dit son père.

\- Je suis sorti hier, ça m'a suffit. J'aime bien les promenades en forêt, mais je n'en ferais pas tout les jours.

\- Stiles... Ce n'est pas bon de t'isoler comme ça. Tu es bien trop solitaire.

Stiles haussa les épaules puis fini son petit déjeuner, ignorant les discussions qu'avaient les autres occupant de la pièce. L'adolescent se leva et remonta dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur son lit. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Derek.

\- Maintenant qu'il sait que je connaissais sa mère, il va pas me lâcher. Soupira l'adolescent en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

Il commençait à somnoler quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Stiles s'assit sur son lit pour regarder l'intrus puis grogna fortement.

\- Bordel Derek ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper et à attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer quelque part ? Tu es vraiment agaçant ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

\- Savoir comment tu as connu ma mère.

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière, grognant à nouveau.

\- C'est pas vrai. J'en peux plus, ce mec va me rendre dingue. Souffla l'adolescent.

Il ferma les yeux puis souffla, essayant d'ignorer la présence de l'Alpha. Mais ce fut peine perdu quand il senti un poids s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et regarda Derek.

\- Tu me lâcheras pas avec ça, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Dis moi comment tu as connu ma mère et ensuite je te laisse tranquille.

\- Tu parles. Si je te le dis, tu me poseras d'autres questions, et je ne serais jamais tranquille.

\- Je te promet de sortir de ta chambre dès que tu auras répondu à cette question. Comment as tu connu ma mère, Stiles ?

\- Elle était mon Alpha. C'est elle qui m'a mordu. Lâcha Stiles, à contrecœur.

Derek hocha la tête puis se leva et sorti de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent. Stiles était persuadé que l'Alpha allait lui poser d'autres questions. Il fut ravit de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et se blotti sous ses couvertures.

**OoO**

Derek était affalé sur son canapé, ses louveteaux étaient parti une heure plus tôt et son oncle était absent pour la soirée. Il repensa à sa matinée, lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était celle qui avait mordu Stiles, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à Peter. Peut être que son oncle savait quelque chose. Ou alors il pouvait toujours demandé au principal intéressé. Avec un sourire, il prit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et composa un message qu'il envoya à Stiles.

« Pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu ? »

La réponse lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre message arriva.

« Puis d'abord, comment as tu eu mon numéro ? »

Derek rigola avant de répondre.

« Dis moi pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu et je te dirais comment j'ai eu ton numéro. »

Stiles ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et Derek était certain que l'adolescent était entrain de s'énerver. Il posa son téléphone sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu du garçon. Il était plutôt bien foutu, le Con. Son téléphone vibra, annonçant l'arriver d'un nouveau message. Derek le prit et sourit lorsqu'il lu le seul et unique mot que Stiles lui avait écrit.

« Abruti. »

* * *

 

A suivre.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5:**

La journée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé pour Stiles. Il s'était levé à l'heure, ce qui était un miracle pour le jeune homme qui était souvent en retard. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Scott et Isaac qui pour une fois ne lui avaient posé aucune question pour en savoir plus sur lui. Arrivé au lycée, les amis de Scott et Isaac lui avaient dit bonjour quand il était passé devant eux, mais n'avaient pas insisté quand il avait refusé de se joindre à eux. Ce qui avait agréablement surprit Stiles.

La matinée de cours était passée assez rapidement et le repas de la cantine était, comme d'habitude, plutôt bon. Stiles avait eu son échange habituel de messages avec Derek. C'était devenu leur quotidien depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. En fait, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'ils ne s'envoient des messages depuis le jour où Derek lui en avait envoyé un pour la toute première fois. C'était toujours les mêmes messages, mais Stiles en avait pris l'habitude.

Derek commençait en lui disant « Pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu ? » et lui, il répondait « Rien qui ne te regarde. » avant d'ajouter « Puis d'abord, comment as tu eu mon numéro ? ». Ensuite, Derek lui disait « Dis moi pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu et je te dirais comment j'ai eu ton numéro. », et lui attendait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de lui envoyer « Abruti. ».

Stiles avait toujours un sourire en lui envoyant ce dernier mot et il savait que ça ne dérangeait pas l'Alpha. Après tout, il l'aurait déjà dépecé vivant si ça avait été le cas. Avant le cours de chimie, Stiles avait eu une heure de libre et il s'était installé dans un coin pour lire tranquillement. Cependant, il avait abandonné sa lecture et pris son téléphone afin d'envoyer d'autres messages à Derek, autre que ceux de leur échange habituel.

« Derek ? »

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent avait hésité, il avait envoyé son message sans vraiment y réfléchir et ne savait pas quoi dire à l'Alpha. Il resta quelques minutes avant de sourire, une idée germant dans son esprit.

« Viens on fait un jeu. Je te dis quelque chose me concernant (non, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi Talia m'a mordu !) et en retour tu me dis un truc sur toi. »

Stiles était persuadé que Derek allait le repousser. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné de la réponse de Derek. Peut être que l'Alpha s'ennuyait ?

« Vas y commence. »

« J'adore les fraises. »

« Sérieusement, Stiles ? Le premier truc que tu me dis sur toi, c'est ça ? »

« Et bien... On n'a jamais dit de ne pas parler de nos fruits préférés. »

« Tu es désespérant... Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Moi je préfère les pèches. »

« J'aime bien les pèches. J'aurais 18 ans en avril. »

« J'ai eu 24 ans il y a deux semaines. »

« Tu fais plus âgé. Peut être dû à ton air trop sérieux. Tu devrais sourire, je suis sur que tu paraîtrais plus jeune. Tu sais sourire au moins ? »

Stiles attendit la réponse de Derek qui ne semblait pas venir.

\- Je l'ai peut être vexé. Murmura Stiles pour lui même.

Il avait reprit son livre en haussant les épaules, afin de finir son chapitre puis la sonnerie retenti, le forçant à quitter son petit coin tranquille pour le cours de chimie, qui allait durer deux longues heures. Et c'est là que sa journée qui avait si bien commencé changea. Et il fallait l'avouer, c'était la faute de Stiles.

Durant le cours, que Stiles trouvait totalement inintéressant, Stiles avait senti son portable vibrer. Tout en faisant attention à ce que le professeur Harris ne le voit pas, il avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche et avait regardé le message.

« Je sais sourire. * fichier photo joint *»

Stiles regarda la photo et un léger sourire se forma sur son visage, tandis que, sans y penser, il lâcha assez fortement :

\- Trop mignon !

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous intéresse tant, Mr Stilinski ? Parce que je serais stupide de penser que ce soit mon cours que vous trouvez, je vous cite, trop mignon.

Stiles rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, sans répondre à Derek.

\- Et bien, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Monsieur. Et pour être honnête, oui, vous serez stupide de penser que je parle de votre cours. Avait répondu Stiles, du tac-o-tac, sans réfléchir.

\- Stiles ! S'était exclamé Scott, choqué.

L'adolescent avait ignoré l'autre garçon et gardait son regard fixé sur son professeur, une lueur de défi brillant au fond de ses yeux. Il observa l'adulte passer de blanc à rouge, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

\- Mr Stilinski, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que votre père vienne vous chercher. Je ne vous libérerais pas avant, même s'il devait venir à 23 heures ! On verra qui se sentira stupide par la suite.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Vous savez, ce n'est pas moi que ça va le plus emmerder d'attendre que mon paternel débarque.

\- Vous serez également collé pendant un mois tous les mercredis après midi et je m'arrangerais avec Mr le principal afin que vous soyez renvoyé quelques jours. Ça vous fera réfléchir à votre comportement.

Stiles haussa les épaules tout en faisant un sourire moqueur à son professeur avant de tourner la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Bon, pour dire vrai, Stiles appréhendait la rencontre avec son père. Il savait que le shérif n'allait pas du tout apprécier son manque de respect envers son professeur. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre et quand la sonnerie retenti, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, sauf Stiles qui était obligé d'attendre l'arrivée de son père. Il rangea ses affaires et ressorti son roman. Quitte à attendre, autant lire pour s'occuper, mais avant, il prit son portable pour répondre à Derek.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es bien plus beau. »

Il envoya le message, rangea son téléphone (le professeur Harris serait capable de lui confisquer !), et repris sa lecture là où il s'en était arrêté plus tôt dans la journée.

Son père arriva vers les 17 heures et il était visiblement furieux. Il discuta un long moment avec son professeur, Stiles n'écoutant même pas, puis fit signe à Stiles de le suivre hors du lycée, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

\- Monte ! Ordonna son père.

\- J'ai ma jeep.

\- Tu la récupéreras demain. Monte.

\- Et comment j'irais en cours demain matin ?

\- Je te déposerais. Maintenant, je ne le répéterais pas une nouvelle fois, Stiles. Monte !

L'adolescent soupira puis monta dans la voiture de son père. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu et Stiles fut heureux d'enfin arriver chez eux.

\- Monte dans ta chambre ! Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Stiles obéit sans protester et monta dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit. Son père le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de parler comme ça à ton professeur ? Ta mère et moi t'avons appris le respect, Stiles ! Et j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai du quitter mon travail pour venir te chercher parce que tu as été insolent ? Tu n'as jamais agit comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Stiles, mais il serait temps que tu changes et que tu grandisses ! En attendant, tu es puni de sortie pendant deux semaines, et je te confisque ton ordinateur.

\- Comment je ferais pour mes devoirs ?

\- Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de ton ordinateur pour tes devoirs, mais si tu dois faire des recherches, tu nous le demanderas, que ce soit à Melissa ou moi, et nous te le passerons. Cependant, tu les feras dans le salon et dès que tu auras fini, on le récupère. Je te le rendrais dans un mois.

Stiles allait protester mais son père le coupa.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! En plus de tout ça, je veux que tu fasses une lettre d'excuse à ton professeur. Sans oublier les devoirs qu'il te donnera en plus lors de ton prochain cours.

Stiles grogna, mécontent. John prit l'ordinateur portable de son fils avant de se dirigea vers la porte, et le regarda.

\- Tu sortiras de ta chambre seulement pour manger et tu y retournes dès que tu auras fini. Tu as de la chance que la punition ne soit pas plus lourde sachant que tu es exclu du lycée durant une semaine à partir de lundi. Tu me déçois Stiles.

L'homme soupira devant le manque de réaction de son fils puis dit :

\- Je retourne travailler, je suis de garde ce soir. Sois gentil avec Melissa, les garçons et leurs amis.

John n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils et sorti de la chambre. Il comprenait de moins en moins Stiles et ça le rendait malheureux.

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : être privé de son ordinateur pendant un mois ou devoir faire une lettre d'excuses pour un homme qu'il détestait. Il soupira et sorti son téléphone, au moins, son père le lui avait laissé, et fut déçu en voyant que Derek n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message. Il lui avait fait un compliment et cet Abruti ne lui disait même pas merci.

**OoO**

Lydia sonna chez les McCall. Derrière elle se tenait Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Derek. Melissa les avait tous invités pour le dîner. Elle les adorait tous et aimait bien les avoir chez elle. Et aucun d'eux ne pensaient à refuser ses invitations, même Derek. Ils en avaient même pas envie, toujours ravis d'être invités.

Ce fut Isaac qui leur ouvrit et il les fit entrer avec un grand sourire, puis les accompagna jusqu'au salon où Allison, qui était blottie contre Scott, discutait avec Melissa.

\- Je pourrais savoir le sexe du bébé en avril. Répondait la femme à Allison.

\- Vous devez avoir hâte !

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Melissa, puis elle ajouta à l'intention de ses invités. Bonsoir les enfants.

Tous lui répondirent avec un sourire.

\- Stiles s'isole encore ? Demanda Lydia.

\- John l'a puni pour ce qu'il s'est passé en cours. Expliqua Scott.

\- On a écouté leur conversation, il ne peut plus sortir pendant deux semaines, il n'a plus son ordinateur et il doit faire une lettre d'excuses au prof. Dit Isaac.

\- Il est aussi obligé de rester dans sa chambre. Il ne peut sortir que pour manger et il doit y retourner dès qu'il aura fini. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est que pour aujourd'hui ou si c'est pour plusieurs jours. Enfin... ça change pas trop, ce n'est pas comme si on le voyait souvent hors de sa chambre. Ajouta Scott.

\- De plus, apparemment, de ce que John a dit, Stiles est viré toute une semaine du lycée. Dit Isaac.

\- Il a quand même agit bêtement. Répondre à Harris comme il l'a fait ce n'est pas très intelligent. Dit Jackson.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est dommage. Je suis sure qu'il est sympa au fond. Dit Lydia.

Elle réfléchi un moment puis eu un sourire lumineux.

\- Melissa ? Est ce que je peux monter le voir, s'il vous plaît ? Après tout, il n'a pas le droit de sortir, mais son père n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu sais, même si son père l'avait interdit, je t'aurais laissé y aller. Vas-y. Mais s'il ne veut pas te voir, n'insiste pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'adolescente fit un grand sourire puis se détourna, envoyant voler ses longs cheveux. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage puis frappa à la porte de Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lydia ?

Lydia ouvrit la porte, entra, puis referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne fit même pas semblant d'être étonnée que le garçon savait qui venait le voir. Elle regarda Stiles corner son livre et le poser sur sa table de nuit avant de la regarder.

\- C'est dommage que tu sois puni. Tu aurais pu venir avec nous chez Derek ce week end. Je suis certaine que tu aurais adoré voir les garçons se prendre une raclée lors de l'entraînement.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pourquoi tu es là, Lydia ?

\- Melissa nous a tous invité pour manger ce soir. Vu ton regard, tu devais déjà le savoir.

\- Je vis avec Isaac et Scott, donc oui, je le savais. C'était leur sujet préféré depuis quelques jours durant le repas.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire, puis repris un air sérieux.

\- Tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais dû parler comme ça à Harris. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire la morale. C'est juste que maintenant, il va devenir vraiment mauvais avec toi. Il va chercher à te faire craquer pour que tu te rebelles à nouveau. Et.. Il va vouloir t'humilier en te forçant à lire la lettre d'excuse devant tout le monde. Il l'a déjà fait lorsque j'étais en première année. Un garçon lui avait dit qu'il était mauvais comme prof, et qu'il était chiant. Il avait dû faire une lettre et l'avait lu devant tout le monde. Les autres élèves l'avaient charrié pendant un moment. Et le professeur trouvait toujours des petites piques pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que ce prof harcelait un élève.

\- Non... Je... Oui. En y réfléchissant bien, oui, c'était le cas. Il cherchait toujours un moyen pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Un jour l'élève lui a balancé sa trousse sur le visage, et il s'est fait virer.

\- Lydia. Je ne suis pas ce garçon, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et si vraiment il devient trop... Emmerdant, je n'hésiterais pas à gentiment lui rappeler que mon père est le shérif.

\- C'est vrai qu'être le fils du shérif peut être un avantage. Sourit Lydia.

\- Ouais... C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? J'étais entrain de lire un livre vraiment passionnant.

\- J'ai encore d'autres questions. Ensuite je te laisserais tranquille.

Stiles soupira, exaspéré.

\- Okay... Vas, je t'écoute. Je ne te répondrais certainement pas mais si ça peut te faire plaisir...

\- Alors, tout d'abord, pourquoi est ce que tu es tout le temps désagréable ?

\- Parce que les gens normaux ne s'approchent pas des gens désagréables, ce qui fait que je peux rester seul sans être embêté. Le problème c'est qu'aucun de vous n'avez l'air de comprendre ça.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'on est tous certains que tu es quelqu'un de sympa. Tu te caches juste derrière un masque.

\- Si tu le dis.. Question suivante ?

\- Tu te prends au jeu on dirait !

\- Non, c'est juste que plus vite tu les poses, plus vite je te réponds, et plus vite tu sors de ma chambre.

\- Sois plus agréable, Stiles.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux puis demanda :

\- Dis-moi, Stiles, qu'est ce que tu trouvais « trop mignon » pendant le cours de chimie ?

\- Un garçon. Répondit l'adolescent sans hésiter.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les garçons.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit « gay » sur mon front, mais je le suis. Autre chose ?

\- Est ce que je le connais ? Le garçon en question ?

\- Non.

\- Oh. Tant pis. Dernière question et ensuite je te laisse. Jackson va finir par être jaloux si je reste trop longtemps avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je te draguais. Puis de toute façon, je suis sur que tout les stupides loups, qui sont ici, écoutent notre conversation..

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce que je suis moi aussi un loup et que j'entends ces imbéciles commenter notre discussion et tout répéter à Allison et Melissa.

\- Ah. Oui. Vu comme ça, je comprends comment tu sais qu'ils nous écoutent. Ils ne savent pas que c'est impoli d'espionner les conversations.

\- Je pense qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin.. Dernière question. Ton père sait que tu es gay ?

\- Oui. Et avant que tu me demandes, il l'a très bien pris. Je pense que maintenant tu peux t'en aller. J'ai assez discuté avec toi.

\- Juste une dernière chose, Stiles. Tu devrais vraiment t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Tu serais bien plus heureux.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles grogna et repris son livre, se désintéressant de Lydia qui redescendit au salon. Une fois la jeune fille hors de sa chambre, il releva les yeux de son livre et fixa la porte. Bizarrement, la discussion avec Lydia ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Souriant légèrement, il recommença à lire.

**OoO**

Stiles referma son livre, avec un air satisfait. Il l'avait enfin terminé et pouvait enfin commencer celui qu'il avait acheté deux jours plus tôt. Il hésita à le commencer immédiatement, le livre lui faisant de l'oeil depuis sa bibliothèque. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

Minuit passé. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de le commencer maintenant.

Il posa son livre sur sa table de nuit puis retira son boxer et son tee shirt avant de se glisser totalement sous ses couvertures. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet puis repris son téléphone pour répondre au message qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt.

« Tu dors ? »

Derek.

Stiles eut un petit sourire.

« Non. Je lisais. »

Un nouveau message arriva peu de temps après.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec nous après manger ? Melissa te l'avais autorisé. »

« J'étais puni. Puis je voulais finir mon livre. »

« C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes. »

Stiles relu plusieurs fois le message, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais l'être, si tu le voulais. »

« Sauf que je ne le veux pas, Derek. »

« C'est dommage. »

Stiles ne répondit pas et commença à somnoler quand son téléphona vibra. Il grogna et regarda le dernier message.

« Tu me trouves vraiment beau ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, Abruti. »

« Okay. A condition que tu m'envoies toi aussi une photo de toi où tu souries. »

« On verra demain. »

« Stiles ? »

« Quoi encore ? Tu as décidé de m'empêcher de dormir ? »

« J'ai pris ton numéro lorsque tu dormais. Le jour où tu m'as surpris dans ta chambre. Bonne nuit, Stiles. Et n'oublie pas la photo demain. »

Stiles regarda le message, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Alpha lui dise comment il avait eu son numéro. Il tapa un dernier message puis reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

« Talia m'a mordu quand j'étais dans le coma. Elle disait que j'étais l'enfant qui aurait plus de chance de survivre à la morsure. Elle voulait des réponses. Je t'expliquerais peut être un jour ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Pour la photo, rappelle le moi demain. Bonne nuit, Derek. »

* * *

A suivre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense pouvoir dire que ce chapitre est certainement mon préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Stiles posa son stylo et regarda son devoir de chimie d'un œil mauvais. Ça faisait 20 minutes qu'il avait entendu son père dire à Melissa qu'il partait pour une urgence, et depuis il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce stupide devoir. Il avait pourtant bien avancé, et il lui en restait moins de la moitié à faire avant de s'attaquer à la lettre d'excuse pour Harris. L'adolescent soupira puis se leva de son bureau, se disant qu'il finirait ses devoirs et ferait la lettre plus tard. Après tout, il avait encore une demi semaine de libre, ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'urgence de son père avait un rapport avec un autre enfant dans le coma. Depuis que le Shérif leur avait parlé de ce petit garçon qui avait été retrouvé dans la ruelle, Stiles y pensait assez souvent. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il passa une main sur son visage et souffla. Il était allé voir l'enfant, une nuit en cachette, et rien ne lui avait semblait étrange.

_Stiles entra silencieusement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune garçon qui était relié à de nombreuses machines. Il lui prit délicatement la main et essaya de lui retirer de la douleur mais rien ne se passa._

_\- Il ne souffre pas. Murmura l'adolescent._

_Il observa longuement l'enfant et trouva qu'il avait l'air détendu. S'il ne savait pas qu'il était dans le coma, il aurait été persuadé que celui ci dormait. Il resta dans la petite chambre un moment avant de repartir aussi discrètement et silencieusement qu'à son arrivée._

A ce moment là, Stiles en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre son enfance et le gamin, et il avait même fini par tout simplement oublier l'enfant. Jusqu'à père partant pour une urgence lui avait fait remonter le souvenir de l'enfant et il se demandait de plus en plus si ça avait un rapport.

Stiles se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla dedans pendant un petit moment et en sorti une petite radio. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda le petit appareil sans pour autant l'allumer. Depuis qu'il l'avait volé à son père, au poste de police, il ne l'avait encore jamais allumé. Il fixa la radio un bout de temps et se décida à l'allumer. Il la bidouilla un petit moment jusqu'à trouver la fréquence qui lui permettrait d'écouter ce qui se passait. Il pourrait ainsi savoir si un autre enfant avait été retrouvé ou si l'urgence n'avait aucun rapport.

\- … blessé. On demande des renforts ! Dit une voix que Stiles ne reconnu pas.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Et si c'était son père qui était blessé ?

\- Je répète, nous demandons des renforts rue George Washington ! Continua la voix.

L'adolescent ne réfléchi pas une seconde de plus. Il éteignit la radio tout en enfilant à la va-vite ses baskets. Il mit un sweat et sorti de la chambre, puis de la maison, ignorant Melissa qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il fonça jusqu'à la rue qu'avait mentionné l'officier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il se trouva proche de la scène de crime. Il se cacha derrière une grosse poubelle, totalement transformé, et chercha des yeux son père. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le shérif qui n'avait pas l'air blessé. John brandissait son arme vers trois hommes qui tenaient des fusils et semblaient prêts à tirer à la moindre occasion.

Stiles grogna quand un des homme pointa son fusil sur son père avec l'intention visible de tirer. L'adolescent commença à avancer quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par un bras puissant. Il croisa le regard de Scott et grogna. Il tenta de lui échapper, mais d'autres bras agrippèrent Stiles qui remarqua qu'Isaac était là aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous m'avez suivi ?

\- Oui ! Et on a bien fait. Dit Scott. Tu ne peux intervenir !

\- Mais mon père...

\- Ton père est le Shérif, il sait se défendre. Coupa Isaac. Tu sais qu'on a raison, tu ne peux pas y aller.

Stiles allait répliquer quand plusieurs coups de feux retentirent.

\- Papa !

L'adolescent essaya de se dégager de la poigne des deux autres loups, grognant et essayant de mordre, sans succès. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père demandant des ambulances pour les trois malfaiteurs.

\- Il va bien... Souffla Stiles. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.

Scott et Isaac échangèrent un regard avant de lâcher Stiles qui s'éloigna. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers son père et fut totalement rassuré de voir qu'il était debout et n'était pas du tout blessé. En se retournant, un peu violemment avec pour idée de rentrer, il renversa l'une des poubelles. Stiles jura et se pencha pour la ramasser quand il vit un officier s'approcher, son arme serrée dans son poing.

\- Je suis foutu. Murmura Stiles en se redressant et en reculant vers les deux autres adolescents.

\- Casse toi. Dit Isaac à Stiles. Rentre. Dépêche toi !

Voyant que Stiles ne semblait pas réagir assez rapidement, Scott le poussa derrière l'une des deux poubelles encore debout et s'avança vers l'officier avant que celui ci ne les atteigne.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Dit Scott en regardant l'officier.

\- Scott ? S'exclama le Shérif en voyant l'adolescent. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je...

Scott lança un rapide regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient toujours Isaac et Stiles avant de regarder John.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ? Demanda le Shérif en captant le regard du fils de Melissa. Isaac et Stiles sont avec toi ?

Le Shérif s'avança à grandes enjambées au moment où Isaac se montra.

\- Je suis avec lui. On... On s'inquiétait quand tu as dit que tu partais en urgence. Et on a vu que Stiles aussi.

\- Exactement ! Donc Isaac et moi avons décidé de venir ici en cachette pour voir si tout allait bien. Stiles est toujours à la maison. Maman l'a empêché de sortir quand il a voulu nous suivre. Il a râlé, beaucoup râlé, mais maman n'a pas cédé. Du coup il est retourné dans sa chambre.

John regarda suspicieusement les deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face avant de demander :

\- Comment vous avez su où je me trouvais ?

Scott regarda Isaac, se demandant quoi répondre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Stiles leurs chuchoter une réponse. Isaac prit un air de chien battu et dit, sans regarder John dans les yeux.

\- Je... J'ai volé une radio de police, il y a quelques temps de ça... Je trouvais ça cool... Je suis désolé... Je te la rendrais. Promis !

John soupira puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Ok. Je vous crois. Parrish ! Ramenez ces deux là à la maison.

Scott et Isaac montèrent dans la voiture que leur indiqua l'adjoint et John regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de retourner vers la cachette des garçons. Il regarda dans tout les coins mais le lieu était vide de toute présence humaine.

Stiles était parti juste après avoir dit aux garçons pour la radio. Quand son père rentra, l'adolescent était déjà au lit. Il l'entendit ouvrir sa porte et s'approcher de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, même lorsque l'adulte lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Le lendemain, Stiles remercia Scott et Isaac pour l'avoir aidé. Il donna aussi la fameuse radio à Isaac qui la rendit au Shérif.

**OoO**

Stiles avait eu énormément de mal à rédiger sa lettre d'excuses. Il ne pensait aucun des mots qu'il écrivait et ça rendait la rédaction encore plus compliquée. Derek l'avait aidé en lui envoyant par message quelques idées. Il les utilisa presque toutes et à la fin il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

Lorsqu'il l'avait donné à son professeur, celui ci avait voulu que Stiles la lise devant toute la classe. Cependant l'adolescent avait poliment refusé, disant que cette lettre était privée et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la partager avec ses camarades. Monsieur Harris avait bien entendu insisté mais Stiles ne s'était pas laissé avoir et le professeur avait fini par abandonner.

Le reste de la punition avait été écourtée, John détestant punir trop longtemps son fils. Il lui avait rendu l'autorisation de sortie une semaine plus tard et Stiles était immédiatement allé dans la forêt où il avait passé un long moment. Il était allé jusqu'au manoir est s'était assis sur une des marches pendant quelques temps. Lorsqu'il en était sorti, il avait croisé Derek, Erica, Boyd et Jackson. Erica lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là et Stiles l'avait superbement ignoré. La louve avait commencé à se transformer, mais Derek l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait obéit à son Alpha et Stiles était retourné chez lui, satisfait.

L'adolescent continuait à échanger des messages avec Derek, qui n'avait pas manqué de lui redemander une photo. Stiles avait ri en voyant que l'Alpha avait répondu la même chose que lui lorsqu'il avait reçu la photo de Derek. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es bien plus beau. »

Une certaine complicité était née entre les deux garçons. Et même si Stiles ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec le loup garou, ils discutaient de pleins de choses et aucun des deux ne s'énervaient quand une question était trop personnelle à leur goût. L'adolescent commençait à vraiment apprécier l'Alpha. Il aimait ce qu'il partageait avec lui et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

Personne ne savait que les deux loups se rapprochaient par le biais de leur échange de messages, et tout deux voulaient garder ça secret. Stiles avait l'impression de mener une double vie. D'un côté il y avait l'adolescent désagréable et solitaire, et d'un autre, il y avait le Stiles plus agréable et calme. Quand il parlait avec Derek, il était un peu le Stiles d'avant, le Stiles qui avait encore sa maman, vivante et en bonne santé. Le Stiles qui était plus heureux.

**OoO**

Une semaine était passée depuis que son père l'avait autorisé à sortir à nouveau, et l'homme lui avait rendu son ordinateur le matin même, à la plus grande joie de Stiles. C'est qu'il lui manquait quand même. Il l'avait posé presque religieusement sur son bureau et s'était empressé de l'allumer, faisant rire son père. Il avait passé quelques temps à surfer sur internet avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il était retourné s'allonger sur son lit avec un livre entre les mains.

C'était un samedi pluvieux et il trouvait que s'était un jour à rester bien chaudement sous la couette. Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on frappait à la porte ni lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit.

\- Stiles ?

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant qu'on l'appelait et porta une main à son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus vite. La peur l'avait fait se transformer à moitié, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus et ses griffes avaient poussé. Heureusement que ce n'était pas son père qui était entré dans sa chambre.

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai frappé mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entré.

\- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Des fois, je me demande à quoi me servent mes sens de loups garous.. Soupira Stiles. Qu'est ce que tu me veux Scott ?

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Stiles ferma son livre après l'avoir corné pour retrouver sa page puis regarda l'autre adolescent.

\- Je t'écoute.

Scott s'assit sur le lit et se tordit les mains.

\- Pourquoi tu es constamment désagréable avec tout le monde ? Je veux la vraie raison, Stiles, pas celle que tu avais donné à Lydia. Tu veux être seul, et je le comprends, mais je sais que c'est pas ce qui te pousse à être désagréable. Avec Isaac, on en a discuté, et on est sur que tu te sers de ça comme protection.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Scott ? Tu veux la vérité ? Je suis désagréable avec tout le monde parce que je suis tellement malheureux que ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va finir par exploser tellement je souffre. Je suis désagréable parce que je veux que les gens n'aient pas envie d'apprendre à me connaître. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à pleins de personnes pour ensuite souffrir. Je ne sais pas si je supportais encore plus de douleur.

\- Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse tout court. Et il y a personne qui te fait te sentir bien ? Ne serais-ce qu'un peu ? Ton père par exemple ?

\- Lui et moi somme plus vraiment très proches. Je me suis éloigné de lui après la mort de maman. Le psychologue disait que c'était normal, mais, je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce lien que nous avions avant. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi.

\- Tu sais, tu souffriras encore plus si tu venais à le perdre. Parce que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir profité de lui au maximum tant que tu en avais la possibilité. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais passer une journée ou au moins un après midi rien qu'avec lui. Je suis sur que ça vous ferait du bien !

\- Tu as certainement raison.

\- J'ai raison. Et tu le sais. Lui dit Scott. Je trouve ça quand même triste que tu n'as personne qui te fasse te sentir un peu mieux par moment. Tu es vraiment plus seul que ce que je le pensais.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et regarda son téléphone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se retrouva avec l'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il discutait avec Derek, il voulait à tout prix garder ça pour lui, mais là, Scott lui donnait envie de se confier. Juste un petit peu.

\- Derek.

\- Hein ? Fit Scott, le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Derek me fait me sentir un petit peu mieux lorsqu'on discute. On... On s'échange des messages. Tous les jours. Et, dans ces moments là, je me sens un peu mieux.

\- Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Derek est assez souvent le nez dans son téléphone. Lui qui détestait la technologie, depuis quelques temps il ne s'en passe plus. Je trouve ça bien. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous aider tout les deux. Il est lui aussi assez renfermé sur lui même. Tu as dû certainement remarquer qu'il n'est pas du genre à sourire.

\- Scott ? Je peux te demander de garder ça pour toi. Faire comme si je n'en avais jamais parlé. Je sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi ou même avec tes amis, mais, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Derek. Ces messages c'est notre secret à lui et moi et.. C'était censé le rester alors..

\- Je garderais le secret. Je te le promets.

Scott sourit puis se leva.

\- Merci de t'être un peu confié à moi. Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que finalement, tu m'apprécies peut être un peu. Et je ne répéterais rien de tout ce que nous avons dit.

\- Peut être qu'Isaac nous a écoutés. Ce que je n'espère pas.

\- Isaac n'est pas là. Il est chez Boyd.

Stiles hocha la tête puis repris son livre. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il senti qu'on l'observait et réalisa que Scott était toujours là.

\- Tu voulais autre chose ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini vu que tu t'es levé.

\- J'ai juste une dernière question. Mais je ne sais pas si..

\- Pose-la. Si je ne veux pas te répondre je te le dirais. Coupa Stiles.

\- Comment tes yeux sont devenus bleus ? Quand ils deviennent de cette couleur, il y a toujours une raison.

\- Oh. C'est...

Stiles soupira. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier. Puis, avouons le, il appréciait l'autre adolescent, même s'il ne le dirait pas.

\- Assis toi et promet moi de garder ça pour toi. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Vraiment personne.

\- Tu me fais confiance. Constata Scott avec un sourire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Stiles, âgé de 15 ans, marchait tout en soutenant sa mère. Il faisait attention à ses mouvements et faisait régulièrement des pauses pour que sa mère reprenne son souffle. La maladie la rendait faible, elle se fatiguait rapidement._

_\- Avance mon chéri. Je veux qu'on aille le plus loin possible dans le parc. J'aimerais qu'on soit suffisamment proche pour que les loups ne soient pas trop loin de nous._

_\- D'accord maman. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour qu'on vienne à Alpha loup (1). Tu as un vrai loup comme fils._

_Stiles avait fait un sourire amusé à sa mère qui lui avait rendu._

_\- Tu sais très bien que j'adore cet endroit. Et je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas._

_\- Ça l'est maman._

_Ils avaient continué à marcher pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Claudia décide qu'ils pouvaient enfin se poser. Stiles aida sa mère à s'asseoir dans l'herbe avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Il regarda un loup noir s'approcher mais rester à quelques mètres d'eux. Stiles changea ses yeux, les faisant devenir jaunes, et apprivoisa le loup. Celui ci s'avança vers lui et Stiles passa sa main entre ses oreilles, le grattant doucement._

_\- Tu peux le caresser, maman. Il ne te fera pas de mal._

_Claudia glissa une main un peu tremblante dans le pelage du loup et le caressa doucement._

_\- Il est vraiment beau celui ci. Confia la femme._

_Stiles hocha la tête tout en regardant autour de lui. Il y avait quelques autres loups plus loin et il remarqua des hommes qui patrouillaient, vérifiant que tout se passait bien._

_Claudia avait retiré sa main du loup qui en profita pour s'éloigner. La femme posa un regard fatigué sur son fils qui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin._

_\- Alors, ma p'tite maman, tu me dis pourquoi tu as tant voulu venir ici. Spécialement aujourd'hui._

_\- Je trouve que c'est un endroit magnifique pour mourir._

_\- Que... Quoi ? Pourquoi..._

_\- Shh... Laisse-moi parler mon bébé._

_\- Mais maman !_

_\- Stiles, s'il te plaît._

_Le regard que sa mère lui lança le força à se taire, bien que son cœur s'était compressé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère disait ça, et ça lui faisait peur._

_\- Je vais mourir mon chéri. Les médecins me l'ont dit hier. Je ne suis même pas censée être ici, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale. Je leur ai dit que c'était mon dernier souhait avant de mourir. Venir ici avec toi. Je ne pensais même pas réussir à les convaincre mais.. Il faut croire que je sais être persuasive. A moins que ce soit par pitié qu'ils aient autorisé cette sortie. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon bébé, on est ici et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital, je ne veux pas me voir mourir. Je ne veux pas souffrir plus que ce que je ne souffre déjà. Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, Stiles, et je te fais endurer ça, ce qui me tue encore plus. Ce que j'ai à te demander n'est pas facile, et c'est égoïste de ma part, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses, Stiles. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à partir. Ne me laisse pas mourir à l'hôpital, droguée par un nombre incalculable de médicaments qui n'apaiseront même pas ma douleur. Aide-moi à partir rapidement, sans souffrir plus. Stiles, je t'en supplie._

_Stiles regardait sa mère, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues. Elle lui demandait de lui retirer la vie. Elle voulait qu'il la tue. Qu'il tue sa propre mère. La personne qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre. C'était impossible._

_\- Maman ! Je... Je peux pas... Je peux pas faire ça... Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de t'assassiner !_

_\- Stiles, mon bébé, écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment fatiguée de vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de partir. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. S'il te plaît, mon fils, réalise le seul vœu qu'il me reste. Laisse-moi partir. Ne me force pas à rester plus longtemps. Ne nous force pas à me voir mourir._

_Stiles secouait négativement la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais !_

_Claudia glissa une de ses mains sur les joues de son fils, essuyant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle retira ensuite le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou et le glissa à celui de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur le pendentif, un loup qui semblait hurler à la lune._

_\- Garde-le. C'est le dernier cadeau que je pourrais te faire._

_\- Maman..._

_\- Je t'aime Stiles. Et je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu dois même me détester d'oser te demander de faire ça. Mais.. Je t'en supplie, fais-le. Fais moi partir, et déguise ça comme si un de ces loups l'avaient fait._

_Stiles avaient fini par accepter. Il avait serré sa mère fortement contre lui et avait enfoncé ses griffes le plus profondément possible, au niveau du cœur._

\- Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Souffla Stiles. J'ai tué ma propre mère. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser me convaincre. Quand.. Quand elle est morte, j'ai griffé sa peau à différents endroits et je l'ai mordue avant d'appeler au secours. Ils voulaient que je dénonce le « loup » qui avait fait ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils auraient abattu un animal innocent par ma faute. Alors, j'ai été incohérent et ils ont fermé le parc. Les pompiers sont arrivés mais il était évidemment trop tard, je le savais déjà.

Stiles se pencha et ouvrit la table de nuit d'où il sorti un collier qu'il serra dans sa main. Il releva la tête vers Scott, et dit, la voix cassée :

\- J'ai tué ma maman, Scott. J'ai tué ma mère et je dois vivre avec ça. Chaque jour, je regrette d'avoir accepté la demande de ma mère.

Scott ne répondit rien, trop chamboulé par ce lourd secret que Stiles portait en lui. Il avait compris que les yeux de Stiles étaient devenus bleus lorsqu'il avait pris la vie de sa mère. La vie d'une innocente. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent en larmes et le pris dans ses bras, le berçant. Stiles se laissa faire sans même penser à repousser Scott.

**OoO**

Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il observait la fillette qui vivait dans cette maison. Son âme était l'une des plus puissante de la ville et il savait qu'elle lui apporterait énormément de force. Plus que celle du garçon qu'il avait déposé dans la ruelle.

L'homme entra dans la maison et se glissa dans la chambre de l'enfant sans être vu. Il avait appris à être discret sans avoir à passer à chaque fois par la fenêtre. C'était un avantage non négligeable. La petite fille était entrain de jouer avec ses poupées, leur servant le thé tout en parlant. Il s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, il plongea ses yeux violets dans les yeux noirs de l'enfant et l'hypnotisa.

Elle le fixait dorénavant sans vraiment le voir et il souffla en direction de son visage. Une étrange lueur violette sortie de sa bouche et entra dans celle de l'enfant. Ça ne prit que quelques petites secondes avant qu'elle n'en ressorte, tenant prisonnière une boule d'énergie blanche, tirant vers le bleu pâle.

L'homme l'aspira en même temps que la lueur violette et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il ne s'était pas trompé, son âme était puissante. Il relâcha l'enfant qui tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon et sorti discrètement de la maison. Pour une fois, il ne déposerait pas l'enfant dans un endroit où elle serait retrouvée par un inconnu. Pour une fois, il voulait que l'enfant soit retrouvée par ses parents.

* * *

A suivre.

(1) Nom inspiré d'un parc de loups vers chez moi. Alpha, le parc des loups du Mercantour, dans les Alpes Maritimes. Je n'y suis jamais allée donc je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe là bas.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil, lisant les dernières notes que son père avait écrites, lui expliquant un peu mieux comment choisir les bonnes âmes. Il savait déjà que celles des enfants étaient les plus puissantes, mais il ignorait que prendre celles des enfants de moins de 4 ans ne servaient à rien._

_L'âme n'était pas encore suffisamment évoluée pour qu'elle puisse leur être utile. Il souligna donc, à l'aide d'un stylo aussi violet que ses yeux, la phrase « Une âme valable se trouve en quatre et dix ans. ». C'était important à savoir pour lui éviter de faire des erreurs lors de ses chasses._

_Le jeune homme continua à lire un petit moment puis referma le carnet en baillant. Il en savait assez pour le moment et il commençait à s'agiter. Son père allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il avait plus que hâte. Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses 18 ans et il allait pouvoir obtenir sa toute première âme. Son père le lui avait promis et il était plus qu'impatient. Il avait déjà fait toute la première partie de son travail de Voleur d'Âmes. Il avait pendant plusieurs jours surveillé différents enfants avant de trouver celui qui serait parfait, un garçon de six ans. Son âme était parfaite. Elle lui apporterait suffisamment de puissance pour que son père soit fier de lui._

_Le père du jeune homme arriva avec plus d'une heure de retard. Il s'avança vers son fils, le visage froid._

_\- Malcolm !_

_\- Père ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer ! Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez fatigué._

_\- Des loups garous m'ont pris en chasse. Je sais que je ne vivrais pas longtemps, Fils. Ils ne me lâcheront pas tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas tué. Tu dois fuir avant qu'ils ne te trouvent. Fuis le plus loin possible en emportant le minimum d'affaires._

_\- Mais... Père ! Nous devions aller récolter ma première âme ! J'ai atteint l'âge de 18 ans._

_\- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie. Des âmes tu en rencontreras d'autres sur ton chemin. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour te les approprier, tu y arriveras._

_Malcolm regarda son père, déçu._

_\- Quand dois-je partir ?_

_\- Ce soir. Pars loin, et ne reviens pas avant d'être assez fort pour survivre face à des loups garous. Va à Détroit et perfectionne-toi. Il n'y a aucun être surnaturel là bas, tu pourras apprendre sans risque._

_\- Je ne vous reverrais pas, n'est ce pas ?_

_\- Non. Talia Hale est une louve très puissante et j'ai toute sa meute contre moi, sauf ses enfants. Je ne tiendrais pas face à eux._

_L'homme encadra le visage de son fils de ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malcolm._

_\- N'oublie jamais que je suis fier de toi, Fils. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Je crois en toi._

_Il l'enlaça maladroitement puis le força à aller préparer ses affaires. Lorsque cela fut fait, il glissa deux carnets remplis de ses recherches dans le sac de son fils puis l'accompagna un moment avant de le regarder s'éloigner._

_Malcolm était retourné sur ses pas lorsque son père ne le voyait plus, et l'avait suivi, se dissimulant comme il l'avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait vu la meute de loups garous lui tomber dessus, tous crocs dehors. Il avait assisté à la mort de son père sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Il avait vu les âmes qu'il gardait en lui, sortir de son corps et retourner vers leurs vrais propriétaires. Il avait regardé celle qui devait être la chef de cette meute, Talia Hale, verser de l'essence sur le corps de son père avant d'y mettre le feu. Comme les loups, il était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cet homme qui l'avait élevé. Il avait ressenti cette envie de se venger, de détruire chaque membre de cette meute._

_\- Je me vengerais, Talia Hale. Et si ce n'est pas sur toi, ça sera sur tes enfants. Avait murmuré le jeune homme, ses yeux brillants de haine._

_Il avait jeté un dernier regard au tas de cendres, seule preuve de ce qui venait d'arriver à son père, puis se détourna. Il devait aller à Détroit, comme son père le lui avait demandé. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne et devienne plus fort. Il se promit qu'un jour, il reviendrait, et qu'il vengerait la mort de son père._

**OoO**

Stiles bailla pour au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de son cours d'Histoire. Son professeur était ennuyeux. Pour Stiles, l'homme manquait de passion. Il ne vivait pas son cours, il lisait ce qu'il y avait sur ses fiches, d'un ton monotone, sans même prêter attention à ses élèves.

L'adolescent regarda ses camarades et en vit deux qui dormaient, d'autres étaient en pleines discussions et certains semblaient rêveurs. Stiles soupira puis reporta son attention sur son professeur. Lui qui adorait l'Histoire, l'homme était en train de le dégoûter. L'an dernier, il avait un professeur qui vivait ses cours. Il expliquait tout avec tellement de passion que lorsqu'il sortait de classe, il avait l'impression de redescendre d'un nuage où tout avait semblé si réel. Ce professeur là lui manquait.

Stiles bailla une nouvelle fois, puis étouffa un grognement. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe sinon il allait finir par s'endormir. Il sorti son téléphone avec pour idée d'envoyer un message à Derek. En plus, il devait lui demander quelque chose, donc autant en profiter.

« Derek ! »

« Stiles ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« J'y suis, mais je te jure, je vais finir par mourir d'ennuis. Notre prof est tellement peu passionnant que personne ne l'écoute. »

« Et du coup, tu as décidé de passer le temps en m'embêtant ? »

« Je savais pas que je t'embêtais. Mais si tu veux, je te laisse tranquille. Moi qui voulais te demander si je pouvais assister à ton entraînement après les cours... Bonne journée, Derek. »

« Tu veux assister à l'entraînement ? Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Isaac m'a dit que lors des entraînements tu bottes le cul de Jackson. J'ai envie de voir ça. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Jackson et l'imagina voler à travers une pièce suite à un coup de pied au cul de l'Alpha. Il se retient de rire et regarda la réponse de Derek.

« Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es un peu rapproché d'Isaac. Et de Scott aussi. »

« C'est le cas. Jaloux ? »

« Non. Je trouve ça bien. Vous vivez ensembles, c'est mieux si vous vous entendez. Cependant, je me demande à quoi est dû ce changement. »

« Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu une très longue discussion avec Scott. Je me suis confié à lui par rapport à un certain truc. Depuis on se parle plus facilement. Et comme il est tout le temps avec Isaac, je me suis aussi un peu rapproché de lui. Je crois que je commence à les apprécier. Mais c'est un secret. »

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Et je serais ravi de te voir à l'entraînement ! »

« Génial ! Merci, Derek. Et j'espère qu'Isaac ne m'a pas menti et que je vais vraiment voir Jackson se faire botter le cul. »

« Peut être que je te botterais le tien, plutôt que celui de Jackson. »

Stiles eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

« Nope. Tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul, Monsieur l'Alpha. »

« Dommage. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement, avant de se mettre à battre plus vite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Derek voudrait réellement toucher son cul. Et pas pour le lui botter. Se sentant observé, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard curieux d'Isaac. Évidemment, il fallait que ses oreilles de loup garou remarquent l'accélération de son cœur. Il haussa les épaules à l'intention de l'adolescent avant de regarder le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Stiles ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ma mère avait voulu te sortir du coma ? »

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Tu en as parlé à Scott lorsque tu t'es confié à lui ? »

« Non. »

Stiles ne reçu pas d'autres messages venant de l'Alpha durant le reste de la journée qui, une fois le cours d'Histoire terminé, passa plutôt vite.

**OoO**

Stiles entra dans le loft derrière Isaac et Scott, soudainement intimidé. Il savait que les autres membres de la meute étaient au courant qu'il venait assister à l'entraînement mais il ne se sentait quand même pas à son aise. Sûrement parce qu'il était en terrain inconnu. L'adolescent regarda curieusement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de faire une moue : ça manquait de décoration. La pièce était trop froide selon le garçon.

« Adorable ta moue. » lu Stiles après avoir sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il chercha son auteur des yeux à qui il fit un petit sourire. Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre juste avant que Lydia lui saute dessus, lui agrippant le bras.

\- Stiles ! Je trouve ça super que tu aies accepté de venir. Quand Isaac nous l'a dit, nous avons eu du mal à y croire. En particulier Erica et Jackson, si tu veux savoir.

\- En même temps, il refuse toujours de rester avec nous, peu importe ce qu'on fait. C'est normal qu'on ai pas cru ce qu'il nous disait. Répliqua Erica.

\- Bon allez ! Assez discuté ! Je vous veux tous dans la salle d'entraînement. Immédiatement ! Et comme d'habitude, Lydia et Allison vous restez sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas vous voir entre nos pattes. Stiles restera avec vous.

\- Peut être qu'il veut lui aussi se faire botter le cul. Dit Scott, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Sans façon. Je préfère rester en compagnie de ces deux charmantes demoiselles et vous voir souffrir. Répliqua Stiles.

Lydia eut un sourire ravie et s'accrocha au bras de l'adolescent. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Allison, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper.

\- Je pensais que tu étais gay. Dit Allison. C'est Lydia qui...

\- Et alors ? Coupa Stiles. Je suis gay, pas aveugle. Je sais reconnaître des jolies filles quand j'en vois même si elles ne m'attirent pas.

Les filles lui firent un sourire rayonnant avant de le tirer jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, suivit par toute la meute. Quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la salle, les attendant avec un sourire.

\- Vous voilà enfin !

\- Je vous connais, vous ! S'exclama Stiles en s'arrêtant net, surprenant les filles toujours pendues à ses bras et Boyd qui était juste derrière lui.

Il grogna lorsque le garçon lui rentra dedans, mais ne quitta pas l'homme du regard. Celui ci le regardait avec un sourire en coin, tandis que la meute et en particulier Derek le regardait curieusement.

\- Vous êtes Peter. Peter Hale !

\- Stiles Stilinski. Dit l'homme. Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu as sacrément grandi.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Répliqua Stiles.

\- Attendez... Comment vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? Demanda Boyd.

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire avant de commencer notre entraînement. Dit Peter. Asseyez vous jeunes gens et écoutez votre Orateur.

Derek et Stiles s'appuyèrent tout deux, côte à côte, contre un mur, tandis que les autres s'affalaient dans les deux canapés installés au fond de la salle. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Peter avant même que celui ci n'ait commencé à parler. Le loup sourit, ravi de voir toute l'attention que les plus jeune lui portait. Il jeta un regard à Stiles qui le fixait curieusement. L'adolescent semblait se demander ce qu'il allait dire. Peter sourit plus largement et commença à parler.

_\- Tante Talia ! S'exclama Stiles du haut de ses neuf ans, qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt._

_Le jeune garçon sauta dans les bras de la louve qui le souleva sans difficulté. Elle le serra un peu contre elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_\- Comment vas-tu, jeune loup ?_

_\- Je vais bien ! J'ai passé le week end chez mon papa et on a fêté mes neuf ans. Il avait acheté un gâteau avec pleiiiins de fraises. J'adore les fraises moi, tu sais ?_

_\- Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as dit au moins un million de fois. Rigola la louve._

_\- Je sais mais j'aime bien le dire pleins de fois. Et tu sais, il m'a offert pleins de cadeaux ! Maman dit qu'il en a trop acheté, mais moi je ne trouve pas. J'ai eu deux BD, un livre, un tee shirt, un pull, un jean, des nouvelles baskets et il m'a même amené à Alpha Loup parce qu'il sait que j'adoooore les loups ! Et il a eu peur quand un loup est venu vers moi et que je l'ai caressé. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi, il est gentil le loup. En plus il avait les yeux jaunes ! Comme les miens. Mais ça je ne l'ai pas dit à papa. C'est un secret ! Et, dis Tata Talia, c'est qui le monsieur derrière toi qui a la bouche grande ouverte ? Il ne sait pas que les mouches peuvent entrer dans sa bouche et qu'il risque de les avaler ? C'est papa qui le dit. Et maman aussi en fait._

_Stiles regarda Talia avec l'air le plus sérieux possible. La femme rigola, puis reposa le garçon au sol._

_\- Je te présente Peter, c'est mon frère._

_\- Bonjour Peter le frère de Tata Talia. Moi je suis Stiles._

_\- Salut bonhomme. Dis moi, tu parles toujours autant ?_

_Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher vivement la tête._

_\- Papa dit que je pourrais donner mal à la tête à un Doliprane. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il dit ça, mais il rigole toujours ensuite, alors c'est pas grave._

_Stiles haussa les épaules._

_\- Pourquoi tu es venu avec Tata Talia ? Je pensais que personne n'était au courant pour moi. C'est Tata Talia qui me l'a dit._

_\- Talia m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours. Et j'ai promis de garder le secret. Il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse veiller sur toi lors de la pleine lune._

_\- Mais c'est Tata Talia qui le fait. Tout le temps._

_\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'occuper de toi cette nuit, jeune loup. Intervint Talia. J'ai une affaire à régler pour ma meute. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Mais tu vas voir, Peter va très bien veiller sur toi. Si je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je ne lui aurais pas demandé de s'occuper de toi._

_\- Je suis triste que ce ne soit pas toi, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_Le garçon regarda Peter et demanda :_

_\- Est ce que tu as amené des bonbons ? Tata Talia m'en amène à chaque fois qu'elle vient._

_Euh... Non. Talia ne m'en a pas parlé. Cependant, elle m'a confié que tu aimes énormément lire, alors je t'ai amené un livre. Je l'ai retrouvé dans des cartons en faisant du rangement. Il appartenait à mon neveu, Derek, quand il avait à peu près ton âge. Il ne remarquera même pas qu'il a disparu. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà lu._

_Peter tendit un livre que Stiles prit vivement._

_\- Bilbo le Hobbit. Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Merci Peter !_

_Stiles lui fit un grand sourire avant de lire la quatrième de couverture._

_\- Il a l'air trop bien ! J'ai hâte de le commencer._

_\- Il est abîmé. Il n'est plus tout jeune ce livre._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, Peter. J'aime bien quand les livres sont abîmés._

_Talia était partie peu de temps après, suivit par Claudia, qui ne restait jamais les soirs de pleine lune. Talia lui avait dit que c'était mieux tant que l'enfant ne se contrôlait pas totalement._

_Stiles s'était assit sur le canapé et avait ouvert le livre._

_\- Dis Peter, est ce que Derek écrit toujours aussi mal ? Avait demandé l'enfant en montrant la page où le nom de Derek était écrit._

\- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Stiles. C'était un gamin plein de vie, rien à voir avec le garçon dont vous parlez tous constamment. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre ces deux Stiles.

\- Les gens changent. Répondit simplement Stiles.

\- Tu as, à un moment de ta vie, eu un livre qui appartenait à Derek. C'est étonnant.

\- Ce qui serait étonnant, Jackson, c'est si ça avait été Derek qui le lui avait donné. Dit Scott.

\- Il écrivait si mal que ça ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.

\- Et bien si je me réfère à son prénom écrit dans le livre, oui. Je te montrerais si tu veux.

\- Tu l'as toujours ? S'étonna Allison.

\- Bien sur. Je ne risque pas d'un jour me débarrasser d'un livre de Tolkien ! Il faudrait être fou !

L'entraînement fut finalement annulé, les adolescents trop déconcentrés pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose de correct. Ils avaient donc passé la fin de la journée à discuter, Stiles participant un peu plus qu'habituellement du moment que ça ne le concernait pas spécialement.

**OoO**

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Stiles. Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté ensemble. »

« A moi aussi. La prochaine fois, nous discuterons ensemble. »

Stiles se glissa sous ses draps en attendant la réponse de Derek. Il adorait quand ils s'échangeaient des messages juste avant de dormir.

« Demain ? J'ai reporté l'entraînement. Peut être que tu pourrais venir... Sauf si tu ne veux pas me voir botter le cul de Jackson. »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Stiles bailla et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

« Je m'endors Derek. Ce soir nous ne parlerons pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude. »

« Encore deux questions et ensuite je te laisse dormir. »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu appelais ma mère « Tata Talia » ? »

« Je l'aimais énormément. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi. Un jour, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, elle m'a dit oui. J'ai même fini par appeler Peter, Oncle Peter. Je l'aimais bien, lui aussi. »

« Ça me fait bizarre de voir que tu as connu ma mère et Peter. Et que tu étais suffisamment proche d'eux pour les considérer comme ta famille. »

« Comme je t'ai dit, je les aimais beaucoup. Talia un peu plus cependant. Mais je pense que c'est parce que j'étais bien plus proche d'elle que de Peter. C'est quoi ton autre question, Derek ? Je suis vraiment épuisé. »

« Est ce que je pourrais te botter le cul demain ? »

Stiles étouffa un rire avant de répondre. « Non, tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul. »

« Dommage. »

Et le cœur de l'adolescent avait à nouveau manqué un battement avant de se mettre à battre plus fortement.

* * *

A suivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On en sait un petit peu plus sur le méchant. Et on apprend que Peter connaissait Stiles. ;)  
> A là semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8

Isaac retira son tee shirt qui lui collait à la peau et sauta sur Derek avant de finir contre un mur. L'entraînement durait depuis presque deux heures et aucun des Bêtas n'avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur leur Alpha, ce qui les exaspérait.

L'adolescent échangea un coup d'oeil avec Jackson et Erica avant de s'éloigner de Derek, se rapprochant de Scott et Boyd. Il observa Jackson et Erica sauter sur Derek. Jackson lui agrippa un bras tandis que la jeune femme fini au sol. Isaac profita du fait que l'Alpha se dégageait de Jackson pour lui sauter sur le dos, entourant sa taille de ses jambes et lui plantant ses griffes dans l'épaule. Derek grogna et tenta de faire lâcher prise à son bêta mais il se retrouva les deux bras bloqués par Scott et Boyd, tandis que Jackson lui avait choppé les deux jambes, l'empêchant de marcher.

\- On t'a eu. S'exclama Erica, fière.

Lydia s'était levée et approchée de Derek afin de lui mettre une claque au cul.

\- Et tu t'es fait botter le cul. Rigola l'adolescente, faisant grogner plus fortement Derek.

Allison se mit à rire, tandis que Stiles avait un petit sourire amusé.

\- Moi qui étais venu pour voir Jackson se faire botter le cul, j'ai assisté à mieux. Fit l'adolescent.

Derek grogna à nouveau, bien qu'amusé par la situation, et força ses Bêtas à le lâcher. Il se tourna vers eux et les regarda fièrement.

\- Je suis fier de vous. C'est la première fois que vous arrivez à avoir le dessus sur moi.

\- On avait tout un plan pour ça. Dit Jackson avec un sourire. Pour une fois, on s'était préparé.

\- C'est bien. La prochaine fois, essayez de me faire tomber sans me bloquer comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, le suivant aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

\- Ça nous laisse une bonne semaine pour préparer un nouveau plan. Dit Erica.

\- Et ça nous laissera le temps de nous remettre de la pleine lune qui a lieu dans trois jours. Ajouta Boyd.

\- C'est vrai. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. D'ailleurs, Derek, on sera obligé de rester avec toi ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Seulement Jackson l'est. Vous non, vous vous contrôlez parfaitement bien.

\- J'espère finir par réussir à me contrôler aussi bien que vous. J'en ai marre de lutter contre moi même ces soirs là. Grogna Jackson en s'asseyant entre Stiles et Lydia.

\- Tu y arriveras. Il faut juste que tu trouves ton point d'ancrage. Lui dit sa petite amie.

Le jeune homme sourit à la jeune fille avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il l'aimait énormément et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Ils restèrent tous assis à parler jusqu'à ce que Peter arrive et leur dise :

\- Le goûter est prêt, les enfants ! Venez dans la cuisine avant que le lait au chocolat refroidisse ! Allez hop hop hop ! Venez reprendre des forces.

\- Lydia, Stiles et Allison n'ont pas besoin de reprendre des forces. Dit Erica. Je suis sure que lorsqu'ils se lèveront, il y aura la marque de leurs fesses dans le canapé. Ils n'ont pas fait grand chose.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les priver du super goûter d'Oncle Peter ! Dit l'homme avant de retourner dans la cuisine, suivi par quasiment tous les adolescents.

\- Jackson ?

L'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à suivre les autres dans la cuisine, se retourna pour faire face à Stiles qui était debout, au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, à côté de Derek.

\- Ouais ?

\- Est ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? Seul. Ajouta Stiles en regardant Derek.

Derek grogna et sorti de la salle, laissant les deux adolescents seuls, visiblement mécontent. Jackson, quant à lui, se rapprocha de Stiles, après avoir fermé la porte, une lueur interrogative brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu veux me parler en privé ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de m'embrasser ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu es mignon, très mignon même. Mais je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est assez délicat. Tu ne voudras certainement pas me répondre. Dit Stiles, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant.

\- Dis toujours. Si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, je te le dirais. Fit Jackson en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

L'adolescent était à la fois intrigué et ravi de voir que l'autre loup garou voulait discuter avec lui. Stiles l'imita avant de le regarder en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi, lorsque tu te transformes, tes yeux deviennent bleus ? Je veux dire, je sais pour quelles raisons un loup peut avoir les yeux de cette couleur, les miens le sont aussi lorsque je me transforme. Mais... Pourquoi les tiens le sont ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Mais je veux bien te raconter.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Stiles, étonné.

Il était persuadé que l'autre adolescent lui dirait de s'occuper de ses affaires.

\- Bien sur ! On n'est pas proches, mais j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses à moi, même si c'est de la curiosité. Peut être que tu m'apprécies un peu au final. Rigola Jackson.

\- Peut être, oui.

Jackson sourit puis réfléchi, cherchant ses mots.

\- Bien... Commençons par le début. Ça sera plus simple pour que tu comprennes tout. Tout ça a commencé lorsque j'ai voulu devenir un loup garou. J'ai compris que Scott en était un, et je voulais juste devenir comme lui. J'étais jaloux de ce qu'il avait. Je me demandais tout le temps « pourquoi lui et pas moi ? ». Lorsque Derek m'a finalement mordu, j'ai d'abord cru que je n'avais pas été métamorphosé. Comme si j'avais rejeté la morsure. J'étais très en colère contre Derek. Mais lui en avait rien à faire de moi. Je veux dire par là, qu'il m'a mordu et qu'ensuite il m'a lâché dans la nature, sans veiller sur moi comme il l'a fait lorsqu'il avait mordu Isaac, Boyd et EriCa.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant là tu fais partis de la meute. Et tu n'as pas cité Scott...

\- Non, parce que Scott n'a pas été mordu par Derek mais par Peter. Peter était un Alpha, puis Derek l'a tué, lui volant ainsi son statut d'Alpha. Peter est ensuite revenu à la vie grâce à Lydia. Enfin, c'est plutôt compliqué, et si tu veux des détails, je pense que tu devrais plutôt demander à Peter. Il est sûrement le mieux placé pour expliquer sa résurrection.

\- Je le ferais. Fit Stiles, distraitement. Continue.

\- Donc, oui, je fais parti de la meute mais ce n'était pas le cas au début. Comme je te disais, Derek m'a laissé me débrouiller, et je pensais que la morsure n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Pourtant, tu es un loup garou.

\- Maintenant oui, mais... J'étais un Kanima avant ça, c'est une sorte de lézard. J'avais un venin avec lequel je paralysais les gens, dont mes victimes. Sauf que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ce que je faisais. Je n'en avais pas conscience. Lorsque je redevenais humain, j'oubliais tout ce que je faisais lorsque je me transformais en Kanima.

\- Donc... Tu tuais des personnes sans même savoir pourquoi ? Tu te transformais et te promenais dans la rue, abattant des personnes au hasard ?

\- Oh. Non, non. Je ne tuais pas au hasard. Je tuais ceux que mon Maître m'ordonnait.

\- Ton Maître ?

\- Ouais. A la différence des loups garous qui cherchent une meute, le Kanima cherche un Maître, qui lui impose sa volonté. Le mien était un type du lycée. Il me faisait tuer certaines personnes pour se venger. Lorsque Matt, mon Maître, a été tué par Gérard, qui est le grand père d'Allison, celui ci est devenu mon Maître.

\- Le grand père d'Allison est devenu ton Maître ? Donc tu as arrêté de tuer et il t'a aidé à te transformer en loup garou ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Gérard est bien plus tordu que ça. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur la personnalité du grand père d'Allison, c'est à elle qu'il faudra demander.

Stiles hocha la tête et fit signe à Jackson de continuer.

\- Gérard faisait pression sur Scott, il voulait qu'il lui livre Derek. S'il ne le faisait pas, il me forcerait à tuer des innocents lors d'un match de lacrosse. Mais au final, je me suis auto attaqué. Je pense qu'une partie de moi refusait de faire du mal à toutes ces personnes. J'aurais pu mourir cette fois là. C'est Lydia qui m'a sauvé en me présentant une clé. La clé de chez moi. C'était un peu le symbole de notre relation, tu vois ? Je lui avais donné, une nuit, pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre chez moi en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'elle m'a montré la clé, ça a aidé mon côté humain à prendre le dessus. Derek et Peter en ont profité pour me planter leurs griffes dans le corps. Je suis en quelque sorte mort à ce moment là. Le Kanima est mort en tout cas. Laissant la place au loup garou. À partir de ce moment là, Derek m'a juré de ne plus me laisser tomber. Et il tient sa promesse, m'aidant au mieux pour que je me contrôle. Mais les pleines lunes sont des moments difficiles. Je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle sur moi. Le point d'ancrage que je m'étais fixé ne fonctionne pas. Mais Derek est là, alors ça va. Il me soutient et m'empêche de faire une connerie lorsque je perd le contrôle. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que, si mes yeux sont bleus, c'est parce que j'ai tué des gens innocents. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. On vit tous avec nos démons après tout.

\- C'est vrai. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. En tout cas, je crois que si ta vie était un bouquin, je l'aurais lu.

Stiles fit un sourire amusé à Jackson qui rigola.

\- Merci, Jackson.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour m'avoir raconté tout ça. Ce n'est pas forcément facile, et on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Pourtant, tu as pris le temps de répondre à mes questions.

\- Pas de problème. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

\- Dis... Cette clé semble vraiment spéciale, vu qu'elle a pu faire ressortir ton côté humain. Pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas comme point d'ancrage ? Enfin... Pas forcément la clé en elle même, mais tout les sentiments qu'il y a autour d'elle, l'amour que tu ressens pour Lydia.

\- J'ai essayé. Vraiment. Mais même si j'aime Lydia d'un amour fou, ça ne m'aide pas pour les pleines lunes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver. Lui dit Stiles avec un sourire encourageant.

\- J'espère ! Parce que c'est frustrant de savoir que toute ta meute se contrôle, sauf toi.

Les garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, apprécient le calme de la pièce.

\- Stiles ?

Jackson avait parlé à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment de calme.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu dis que tes yeux sont bleus lorsque tu te transformes...

\- Oui. Comme les tiens.

\- Tu as... Toi aussi tu as déjà tué quelqu'un d'innocent ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, sans répondre.

\- Désolé. Tu ne te sens pas forcément en conf...

\- Ma mère. Chuchota Stiles. Et je vis avec ça chaque jour. C'était soit moi, soit la maladie qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Elle a voulu que ça soit moi.

Stiles ferma ses yeux, les pressant fortement pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Même si c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, je me dis que j'ai assassiné ma mère. Et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Jackson posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et la pressa doucement pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs longues minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre leurs amis.

\- De quoi avait vous parlé ? Demanda immédiatement Lydia en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde. Avait répondu Jackson. C'est privé et ça le restera.

\- Mais...

\- N'insistes pas, Chérie. Je ne céderais pas. Pas pour ça.

Lydia soupira mais accepta sa défaite, elle avait rapidement compris que pour une fois elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot et elle ne manqua pas le sourire complice que Stiles échangea avec son petit ami.

\- En fait, Lydia, je veux bien te dire un truc.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Dis-moi, Stiles !

\- Jackson a voulu que je l'embrasse.

Le principal intéressé prit un air choqué avant de chopper une bouteille de jus de fruit à moitié entamée et de la lancer sur Stiles.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Stiles eut un fou rire et ce fut la meute au grand complet qui en profita.

**OoO**

« Derek ? »

« Stiles ? »

« Pourquoi tu parles aussi peu ? A part quand tu as félicité tes Bêtas, je ne t'ai pas entendu parler. Je te trouve un peu froid et distant avec eux. »

« J'ai une certaine autorité à avoir sur eux. »

« Et ça t'empêche de discuter normalement ? Ou même de sourire ? (Pourtant, je sais que tu as un beau sourire.) »

« Je perdrais toute crédibilité si je passais mon temps à discuter. Ou même sourire. (Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais merci.) »

« Je suis certain que non. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, ça ne te ferais pas de mal et ta meute t'aimera encore plus. »

« De quoi avez vous parlé Jackson et toi ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. Et ce n'est pas bien de changer de sujet de cette façon. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« C'est un secret. Comme la raison pour laquelle ta mère m'a sorti du coma en me mordant. (Je te le précise, au cas où tu décides de me poser la question.) »

« Tu me le diras un jour ? »

« Pour Jackson ou ta mère ? »

« Les deux, Stiles. Les deux ! »

« Jackson, non. Ta mère, un jour. »

« J'essaierais de patienter jusque là. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon. »

Stiles posa son téléphone et se concentra sur ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire depuis qu'il était rentré.

**OoO**

Trois jours après l'entraînement, Jackson était en compagnie de Derek et Peter à l'entrepôt. C'était l'endroit où il passait toutes ses pleines lunes, sous la surveillance des deux loups garous. Et cette nuit là ne serait pas différente. Pour Derek, il était hors de question qu'ils restent au loft, il ne voulait pas que tout soit détruit par un loup qui ne savait pas se contrôler et Jackson le comprenait. Jackson regardait la lune avec crainte. Il s'était déjà transformé deux fois depuis le début de la nuit, donnant du fil à retordre à Derek et Peter.

\- Derek ! Appela Jackson.

Il sentait la lune faire à nouveau son effet tandis qu'il se transformait. Il essaya de luter contre son loup qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, montrant déjà ses crocs et faisant briller ses yeux. Lorsque le loup prit le contrôle sur l'humain, il sauta directement sur Derek, lui griffant le visage. L'Alpha repoussa Jackson contre un mur, ses plaies se refermant déjà.

\- Contrôle-toi, Jackson ! Hurla Derek. Trouve ton ancre !

L'Alpha garda l'adolescent collé entre le mur et lui, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les crocs et les griffes du loup garou.

\- Pense à Lydia. Où Danny. C'est ton meilleur ami, ça ne t'aide pas ça ? Ou pense... Pense à tes parents.

Derek regarda son louveteau, étrangement. Il était sur d'avoir vu le loup réagir quand il avait parlé des parents de l'adolescent.

\- Pense à tes parents, Jackson. Tenta-t-il. Tu les aimes et ils t'aiment. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Ils feraient tout pour toi. Tu es leur fils, Jackson. Ils t'ont adopté mais ça ne les empêche pas de t'aimer. Une famille ce n'est pas que le sang. C'est aussi le cœur.

L'Alpha posa une de ses mains au niveau du cœur de l'adolescent.

\- Les liens du cœur sont parfois plus forts que les liens du sang. C'est le cas pour toi. Je le sais. Ils sont fiers de l'adolescent que tu es devenu. Crois-moi. Je les ai entendus lors du dernier match de lacrosse. Ils étaient présents, ils t'encourageaient. Toi. Leur bébé, comme ils disaient.

Derek continua jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retransforme totalement en humain, s'effondrant à moitié contre son Alpha.

\- C'est bien, Jackson. Tu as pris le dessus sur ton loup. Continue comme ça.

Jackson acquiesça puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il ne se transforma plus de la nuit. Lorsque l'effet de la lune se faisait trop fort, il repensait à la voix de Derek lui parlant de ses parents puis il les imaginait être là et lui tenir la main, l'aidant à maintenir le loup en lui. Ses parents. Ils étaient son ancre et il ne s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant.

Le jour se leva, chassant la lune, et Jackson, malgré sa fatigue, eut un énorme sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé mon ancre. Grâce à toi, Derek. Tu as su trouver les mots pour m'aider. Merci !

\- C'est mon rôle d'être là pour toi. Tu passeras la prochaine pleine lune ici, par sécurité. Et si tout se passe bien, je pense que tu pourras rester chez toi les suivantes. Et surtout n'oublie pas, Jackson, tes parents sont ce qui calme ton loup. Il les aime autant que toi.

Jackson hocha la tête tout en baillant.

\- Allez on rentre au loft ! Dit Peter. C'est plus proche que chez Jackson, il dormira là bas.

\- Mais... J'ai cours après.

\- Et bien, pour une fois tu n'iras pas. On y va.

Les trois loups garous allèrent au loft sans parler, tous épuisés par leur nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Jackson envoya deux messages. Un à son père, un à sa mère. Les deux disaient la même chose. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

A suivre.


	10. Chapitre 9

En ce dimanche matin du mois d'avril, John regardait, avec un petit sourire, Scott et Isaac faire cuire, ou plutôt brûler, les pancakes. La veille, les deux adolescents avaient demandé à l'adulte s'il voulait préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille, et plus particulièrement pour Melissa, avec eux. Le Shérif avait joyeusement accepté et avait proposé à Stiles de se joindre à eux. Son fils l'avait regardé et était retourné dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. John avait été blessé par la réaction de son fils mais n'avait pas insisté, bien qu'il espérait voir son garçon les rejoindre. Il jeta un regard vers la porte de la cuisine, retient un soupir déçu et reporta son attention sur Scott et Isaac. Souriant, il s'approcha d'eux et regarda par dessus leurs épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on a dû se tromper quelque part. Les pancakes ont une tête bizarre. Dit Isaac en regardant John. Tu crois que maman va être déçue ?

\- Je ne comprend pas, on a pourtant bien suivi la recette que tu nous as donné, Ajouta Scott avec une moue triste, mais ils sont tous trop cuits.

\- Il faut sûrement baisser le feu. Leur dit l'adulte. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que malgré tout, votre mère sera touchée par votre geste.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. Maman sera contente.

Isaac hocha vivement la tête pour approuver les dires de son frère, tout en souriant à John. Les deux adolescents étaient ravis de passer du temps avec le Shérif, même si c'était pour la préparation d'un petit déjeuner raté. L'homme était toujours gentil avec eux deux, et il leur apportait la figure paternelle que les deux garçons avaient toujours recherchés.

\- Merci de faire ça avec nous, John. Dit Isaac, souriant.

\- Il a raison, merci ! C'est trop génial ! On adore passer du temps avec toi.

\- Et bien, ne pensez pas qu'on va s'arrêter en si bon chemin, nous en passerons d'autres ensembles. Pour une partie de base-ball par exemple.

\- Ça serait super ! Approuva Scott.

\- Cependant, j'espère que la prochaine fois Stiles se joindra à nous. Dit Isaac qui savait que le Shérif était triste que son fils ne soit pas avec eux.

Le Shérif hocha la tête puis les trois hommes finirent de faire cuire les pancakes, discutant joyeusement. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et pâlirent en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Celle ci était dans un état lamentable, John se fit la réflexion qu'un ouragan aurait probablement fait moins de dégâts. Des œufs étaient explosés au sol suite à un mauvais coup de coude de Scott qui avait envoyé le paquet au sol. Par chance, les œufs nécessaires à la préparation de la pâte étaient déjà dans le saladier. Le paquet de farine était lui aussi au sol, à moitié sous la table, et John se demanda vaguement comment il avait atterri là. La bouteille de lait, qui bien évidemment n'était pas fermée, était couchée sur le plan de travail. Par chance, la bouteille ne devait pas être trop pleine car il y avait peu de lait qui avait coulé. Le Shérif regarda vers l'évier où un tas de casseroles (Et John se demandait pourquoi autant de casseroles avaient été utilisées pour des pancakes !), cuillères et autres ustensiles y étaient entassés. Une partie de la plaque était couverte de pâte qui avait cramé. De la pâte était aussi étalée au sol, et John se rappela que Isaac avait fait tombé la louche pleine par terre.

Ils soupirèrent en concert en se disant qu'ils allaient devoir tout nettoyer s'ils ne voulaient pas que Melissa leur arrache la tête.

\- On nettoiera après le petit déjeuner ! J'ai trop faim ! Dit Scott en fixant l'assiette pleine qui trônait sur la table.

Ils étaient tous les trois fiers d'eux même si les trois quart des pancakes étaient soit cramés, soit trop épais ou pas assez, ou même s'ils avaient une forme bizarre. Scott ramassa le paquet de farine qu'il y avait au sol et le posa sur le plan de travail, pendant que son frère débarrassait un peu la table. John lança la machine à café, et sorti les bols qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Je vais réveiller Melissa, je vous laisse finir de sortir ce qu'il manque pour le petit déjeuner. On rangera correctement après manger.

John sorti de la cuisine sans attendre la réponse des deux adolescents. Il passa devant la chambre de son fils qui semblait toujours plongée dans le noir et retint un soupir de déception avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre pour réveiller Melissa.

La femme avait été très touchée par la préparation du petit déjeuner, et n'avait rien dit en voyant le bordel dans la cuisine. Ses fils et John lui avaient cependant promis qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire, qu'ils allaient nettoyer après avoir mangé. Stiles les avait rejoint peu de temps après qu'ils se soient installés à table, la marque de l'oreiller encore sur la joue et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait marmonné un bonjour avant d'aller mettre une feuille sur le frigo qu'il accrocha grâce à un aimant en forme de chiffre. Il s'était ensuite installé à table sans un mot.

Curieux, Scott s'était levé et avait regardé la feuille. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, celle ci était bien trop délicate comparée à celle de Stiles, et Scott se demanda si ce n'était pas la mère du jeune homme qui avait écrit la recette qui se trouvait sur le papier. Une recette pour la préparation de pancakes. Il lança un regard au fils du Shérif qui le fixa, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Scott hocha vaguement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. La prochaine fois, Stiles les aiderait.

**OoO**

Malcolm passait sa main sur les photos qu'il avait accrochées sur son tableau. Sous chacune d'entre elles, il avait noté des informations. Par exemple, sous celle qui représentait Derek Hale, appuyé contre sa voiture devant le lycée de Beacon Hill, il y avait d'écrit qu'il était le fils de Talia Hale. Malcolm avait aussi ajouté qu'il était l'Alpha de sa meute et avait noté qu'il se rendait souvent à son ancien manoir, seul ou accompagné.

Malcolm avait mémorisé chaque visage des personnes qui avaient assassiné son père, et il était certain que Peter Hale n'était pas présent à ce moment là. Mais il l'avait quand même accroché sur son tableau. Il était un Hale et il allait lui aussi subir sa vengeance. Tout comme Boyd, Jackson, Erica, Scott et Isaac ainsi que Lydia et Allison. Ils faisaient tous partis de la meute de Derek, ils seraient tous là pour défendre leur Alpha, ils étaient donc tous aussi coupables aux yeux de Malcolm.

Stiles se trouvait lui aussi sur ce tableau. L'homme l'avait ajouté quelques jours plus tôt quand il avait remarqué que l'adolescent s'était rapproché de la meute. Il l'avait vu discuter à plusieurs reprises avec Isaac et Scott et rire à quelque chose qu'Erika avait dit.

Malcolm regardait la photo de Stiles, le jeune homme était sur son téléphone, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard descendit ensuite sur les quelques notes qu'il avait pris sur l'adolescent. On pouvait y lire qu'il habitait avec Isaac et Scott, que sa mère, décédée, était sa plus grande faiblesse, et que celle ci était morte, tuée par un loup. Du moins, c'était ce que le rapport du médecin légiste disait. Lui, il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que Claudia, la mère de Stiles, avait été tuée par l'adolescent. Et ça, Malcolm comptait s'en servir contre le jeune homme !

Malcolm avait une autre information à ajouter et elle était capitale. Il était même furieux contre lui même de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il prit un marqueur et écrit sous la photo d'une Erica souriante : « A un petit frère de huit ans. » Il épingla ensuite la photo du petit garçon qui glissait sur un toboggan, les bras levés vers le ciel. L'âme de ce garçon lui appartiendrait et il savait déjà où il déposerait son corps.

Mais en attendant de récupérer celle du petit Noah, il en avait deux autres à prendre.

**OoO**

Le lundi après midi, Melissa et John se tenaient la main, leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran qui montrait leur bébé. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, écoutant seulement les battements du cœur qui semblaient résonner dans la pièce tout en regardant leur futur bébé. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à la sage femme qui bougeait la sonde sur le ventre de Melissa.

\- Vous attendez une petite fille. Dit la femme avec un sourire.

Lorsque le couple était entré dans sa salle d'examen, elle leur avait demandé s'ils désiraient connaître le sexe de leur bébé. Ceux ci l'avaient regardé comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Évidemment qu'ils voulaient le savoir ! La sage femme avait rit devant leur impatience.

\- Une petite fille. Murmura John. On va avoir une petite fille.

\- Oui, Chéri. On va avoir une petite fille. Sourit tendrement Melissa. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle soit là.

\- Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte de l'annoncer aux garçons. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir. J'espère qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en tête qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère. Rigola John.

\- Vous avez combien de garçons ? Demanda la sage femme en donnant du sopalin à Melissa pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le gel répandu sur son ventre.

\- Nous avons trois garçons. Répondit John.

\- Et bien cette petite fille va être protégée avec trois grands frères. Rigola la sage femme.

Ils restèrent encore un moment avec la sage femme qui les rassura en leur disant que leur petite fille se développait correctement et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle nota le prochain rendez vous sur un papier qu'elle donna à Melissa en même temps que ses échographies.

\- Maintenant, nous nous disputerons seulement pour les prénoms de filles. Rigola John en marchant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

\- Oh mais mon Chéri, nous nous disputerons aucunement. Elle s'appellera Alana.

\- Ah non. Ça sera Rosie !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Et je suis certaine que les garçons penseront comme moi.

\- Évidemment qu'ils penseront comme toi. Si nous faisions un vote, Scott et Isaac choisiraient celui que tu préfères et Stiles ne voterait même pas. Il n'arrête pas de dire que le bébé ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Crois-moi, John, je suis pratiquement certaine que ce n'est plus le cas. Sinon, il ne serait pas en ce moment même dans le hall, en compagnie de Scott et Isaac, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Melissa à son compagnon, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de John avant qu'il ne reprenne un air sérieux.

\- Dites moi, tout les trois, vous n'êtes pas censés être au lycée en ce moment ?

\- Le lycée ? Quel lycée ? Demanda faussement Isaac.

\- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Mais alors pas du tout. Ajouta Scott.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent devant le regard faussement furieux de John.

\- Bon d'accord, on avoue. On était trop impatients. On voulait vraiment savoir si nous allions avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Avoua Scott.

\- Puis on ne manque que la chimie.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé de les conduire jusqu'ici. Fit Stiles. Donc... Garçon ou fille ?

L'adolescent essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, voir même ennuyé, mais Melissa avait remarqué l'air curieux qu'il avait posé sur son ventre arrondit.

\- Une fille. Répondit John, heureux.

Il lança ensuite un regard d'excuses à Melissa.

\- Peut être que tu voulais leur annoncer toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Et elle va s'appeler comment ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.

\- Enfin, si vous avez une idée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, moi j'en ai pleins ! S'exclama Scott.

\- Nous avons déjà une idée, mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

\- C'est quoi ?

Scott et Isaac avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Alana et Rosie. Dit Melissa.

\- J'aime bien Rosie. Dit Isaac.

\- C'était le deuxième prénom de ma grand mère. Mais Melissa préfère Alana.

\- Moi aussi, je préfère Alana. Dit Scott. Comme toi maman.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas les deux qui sont d'accord avec moi. Fit Melissa, amusée.

\- Stiles ! Tu es celui qui les départagera. S'exclama Isaac. Tu préfères lequel ?

\- J'aime bien les deux.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules puis ajouta :

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui donner les deux ? Vous avez encore quatre mois pour choisir lequel mettre en premier.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Fit John. Maintenant, plus qu'à espérer que Melissa accepte pour que Rosie passe en premier, n'est ce pas Isaac ?

\- On arrivera à convaincre maman.

\- Allez, venez, on rentre à la maison. On vous fera un mot pour excuser votre absence en cours. Dit Melissa, souriante.

Toute la petite famille sorti de l'hôpital et s'arrêta devant la Jeep de Stiles.

\- On se retrouve à la maison. Et pas de détour, tout les trois. Leur dit John.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner en compagnie de Melissa quand la voix de Stiles les stoppa.

\- J'ai quand même une préférence pour Alana. Même si j'aime bien les deux.

Avec un sourire amusé, l'adolescent monta dans sa voiture, rapidement suivit par Scott et Isaac. Il fit un signe de la main aux adultes puis démarra, quittant l'hôpital.

**OoO**

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Ce fut le message que Stiles reçu de Derek le lendemain de l'échographie pendant son cours de littérature.

« Merci, Derek. » avait répondu Stiles, avant d'ajouter « Comment tu as su que c'était aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'en avoir parlé. »

« Il y a quelque temps, tu m'avais dit que tu étais né en avril. Pour le jour, je l'ai su hier par Scott. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott qui échangeait des mots avec Allison, assise devant lui. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire en les voyant faire avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone où un nouveau message était arrivé.

« Tu viendras à l'entraînement, demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Et te botter le cul. »

« Tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul, Derek. »

« Dommage. »

Stiles avait un petit sourire, il s'était énormément attaché à l'Alpha. Son téléphone vibra, et attendit que son professeur détourne son regard de lui pour lire son message.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais participer à l'entraînement ? »

« Parce que je ne fais pas parti de ta meute. »

« J'ose espérer qu'un jour tu en feras parti. Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde. Et je sais que tu apprécies ma meute. »

« C'est vrai que je les apprécie, mais ça ne me donne pas envie d'en faire parti. »

« Peut être que je pourrais t'en donner envie. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, Derek. Mais tu n'y arriveras. »

« Défi relevé. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son téléphone. Il espérait que Derek n'allait pas trop l'embêter avec son envie de le voir rejoindre la meute. Les deux loups ne s'étaient plus échangé de messages de toute la journée, mais ça ne perturbait pas Stiles, ce genre de choses arrivant régulièrement.

L'adolescent était rentré de cours avant Isaac et Scott, les deux ayant entraînement de Lacrosse. Il en avait profité pour faire ses devoirs puis lire un peu, affalé sur son lit. Il ne sorti de sa chambre que lorsque le repas fut prêt. Stiles mangea assez silencieusement, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. À la fin du repas, il pinça les lèvres lorsque Melissa sorti un gâteau du frigo puis sorti chercher les bougies qu'elle avait oublié dans le salon.

\- Je sais que tu refuses de fêter ton anniversaire depuis que ta mère est morte, Stiles, mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'emporte pas contre elle. Elle s'est donné du mal pour te faire plaisir. Elle a fait le gâteau elle-même. Confia John avant que Melissa revienne.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, et fixa le gâteau curieusement.

\- Un fraisier ?

\- Oui. Répondit Melissa en entrant dans la cuisine. Ton père m'a confié que tu adores les fraises.

\- C'est mon fruit préféré.

Il resta un moment silencieux, regardant la femme placer dix huit bougies sur le gâteau.

\- Merci Melissa. Fini par dire l'adolescent.

Melissa lui fit un sourire rayonnant tout en posant le gâteau devant Stiles.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu avant de souffler tes bougies.

\- Mon seul vœu, c'est que mon père ne prenne pas de photos. Sérieusement, papa, range ton appareil.

\- Oh allez, s'il te plaît Stiles, seulement une. Pendant que tu souffles tes bougies.

\- Papa, j'ai plus cinq ans. Puis... Le flash, c'est pas le top. J'ai les yeux bien trop fragiles.

\- J'enlève le flash. Comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuses.

\- Pas de photo papa. Pas quand je souffle les bougies. Mais... Mais tu pourras en prendre une après. Une où je serais avec Isaac et Scott. On pourra la mettre dans le salon ensuite, non ?

Stiles regarda son père, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu ne te défileras pas ?

\- Non. Je te le promets.

\- D'accord. Alors après on ira prendre une photo dans le salon. Maintenant, souffle tes bougies.

Stiles hocha la tête puis pris une grande inspiration avant de souffler ses bougies. Trois d'entre elles restèrent allumées et il dut les souffler une à une. Pendant que Melissa coupait le gâteau, Stiles ayant refusé de le faire, John tendit une enveloppe à son fils qu'il ouvrit. Il en sorti un carton avec écrit : « Bon pour un cadeau de ton choix. »

\- Nous n'avions pas d'idées. Lui expliqua John. Nous avons donc décidé de te faire cette enveloppe, et tu pourras nous dire ce que tu aimerais avoir. Que ce soit des livres, des vêtements, des jeux vidéo. Ou même un lit deux places. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas dormir dans ton lit, tu le trouves trop petit.

\- Il est trop petit, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir un grand lit depuis que j'ai douze ans, que ce soit chez toi ou chez maman. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux survivre dans un petit lit. Je ne veux rien de ce que tu m'as cité.

\- Mais Stiles...

\- Papa. Coupa Stiles. Je ne veux rien de ce que tu as cité, mais ça ne veux pas dire que rien ne me fait envie.

\- Oh. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Je veux passer une journée complète avec toi. Ça fait très longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait ensemble. On pourrait aller manger dans un fast food, puis aller au cinéma et se goinfrer comme des porcs de pop corn. Puis on pourrait finir par aller manger une glace. Je sais que tu travailles ce week end, mais le prochain non, donc, peut être que tu pourrais me réserver ton samedi...

John se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha pour enlacer son fils qui était resté assis.

\- Je te réserve mon samedi prochain avec grand plaisir, mon fils. Et tu verras, on mangera tellement de cochonneries durant cette journée que le soir, Melissa nous grondera parce que nous n'aurons pas faim.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle fermera les yeux et nous mettra nos assiettes dans le frigo pour qu'on puisse les manger plus tard. Répondit Stiles.

John rigola puis fit un bisou sur le crâne de son fils avant de se rasseoir.

\- Je te trouverais quand même un cadeau. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne rien t'offrir.

\- Si tu veux papa.

Ils avaient mangé le gâteau dans la bonne humeur puis, après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, les trois adolescents s'étaient assis sur le canapé, Stiles entre Scott et Isaac. John les avait mitraillé de photos, après avoir enlevé le flash comme l'avait demandé son fils, et ne les avait autorisé à quitter le salon que lorsqu'une des photos lui plu.

« Melissa a fait un fraisier pour mon anniversaire ! » Envoya Stiles une fois installé confortablement dans son lit.

« Tu devais être content, toi qui raffole des fraises. »

« Je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le fêter ? »

« J'en ai plus envie depuis que maman est morte. »

« Tu faisais quelque chose de spécial avec elle, ces jours là ? »

« On allait au Parc des Loups. Puis ensuite on allait toujours manger une glace au chocolat avec plein de crème chantilly. Le soir, on se regardait un film tout en dévorant une part de gâteau. On faisait ça chaque année. »

« Je ne suis jamais allé au Parc des Loups. »

« Un jour je t'y amènerais, Derek Hale. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Stiles sourit et se pencha pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Samedi prochain, je passerais toute la journée avec mon père. Ça fait très longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien fait lui et moi. »

« Alors tu auras intérêt d'en profiter ! »

« C'est ce que je compte faire, Derek. »

Les deux loups passèrent une partie de la nuit à échanger de nombreux messages, jusqu'à ce que Stiles arrête de répondre, s'étant endormi.

**OoO**

Peter Hale était assis à la table de la cuisine, le journal du jour déplié devant lui et une tasse de café fumante posé à côté. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture d'un article, ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant à côté de son oncle, une tasse entre ses mains.

\- Deux gosses sont dans le coma.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais, parfois, les humains tombent dans le coma.

\- Je sais mais, ce qui est étrange c'est qu'après bon nombres d'examens, les médecins n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal. Les enfants ne devraient pas être dans le coma ! De plus, ces deux jumeaux ne sont pas les seuls. Ils sont les troisième et quatrième cas de la ville. Je ne trouve pas ça normal. C'est forcément surnaturel. Comme il y a dix ans.

\- Peter, tout n'est pas forcément sur... Attend. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis « comme il y a dix ans » ?

\- Il y a dix ans, bon nombre d'enfants à Paradise se sont retrouvés dans le coma, de manière aussi inexpliquée que ces enfants là. Fit Peter en tapotant son article. Le fléau s'était étendu jusqu'ici, à Beacon Hill. Talia et d'autres membres de la meute ne trouvaient pas ça normal. Ça touchait que des enfants âgés entre 4 et 10 ans, mais la majorité d'entre eux était âgée d'entre 6 et 8 ans. Après de nombreuses recherches, Talia a décidé de se rendre à Paradise, en espérant trouver une piste là-bas. Elle avait insisté pour y aller seule et personne ne s'y était opposée, elle savait être convaincante. J'ai compris pourquoi elle tenait à s'y rendre seule lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de Stiles. Elle a mordu Stiles pour avoir des réponses sur ce qui arrivait.

\- Oui, ça je sais, il m'en a parlé. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Continue.

\- Lorsque Talia a mordu Stiles, il ne s'est d'abord rien passé, puis une sorte de boule d'énergie est apparue au dessus du corps de l'enfant avant d'entrer en lui. C'était comme s'il était revenu à la vie. Talia, bien que surprise, a appris par Stiles qu'il avait vu un homme aux yeux violets. Elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus, mais elle ne s'était pas découragée. Elle a finalement retrouvé cet homme quelques semaines après et la meute en est venu à bout.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Commença Derek. Quel est le rapport entre tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? C'est quoi cette espèce de boule d'énergie ?

\- C'était son âme Derek. Les enfants tombaient dans le coma car cet homme leur prenait leurs âmes. Stiles s'était fait voler la sienne, Derek.

Derek regardait son oncle, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était donc ça que Stiles refusait de lui dire ?

\- Peter ? Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a pris sa relève, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'en suis pratiquement sur. C'est bien trop semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans auparavant.

\- Est ce que tu penses que je dois en parler à la meute ? Demanda l'Alpha, incertain.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Est ce que c'est nécessaire pour l'instant ? Ils seraient affolés, tu sais ? Surtout Erica qui a un petit frère du même âge que ces gosses. Attendons un peu. Nous pouvons essayer de récolter des informations et ensuite, tu pourras leur en parler.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Et pour Stiles ? Est ce que je dois lui dire que tu m'en as parlé ?

\- Est ce qu'il voulait que tu sois au courant qu'il a perdu son âme à un moment de sa vie ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Quand je lui demande pourquoi maman voulait des réponses, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Attends de voir si nous avons bien à faire à un Voleur d'Âmes.

Derek hocha simplement la tête puis tira le journal jusqu'à lui. Si son oncle avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il en sache le plus possible, alors autant commencer par lire l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

A suivre.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Lorsque Melissa entra dans la cuisine ce matin là, elle fut surprise de trouver un paquet posé à sa place. Elle interrogea du regard les quatre hommes présents, mais ils haussèrent les épaules, comme pour dire qu'ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait. Ce qui était vrai pour trois d'entre eux.

La femme les regarda tour à tour puis eut un petit sourire en voyant l'un des garçons détourner le regard, soudainement plus intéressé par son petit déjeuner que par elle. Melissa prit le paquet dans ses mains, celui ci était assez léger et mou. Elle le porta à son oreille et le secoua, faisant rire John.

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas en le secouant que tu pourras savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Il a raison, maman, pour ça, il faut que tu l'ouvres. Dit Isaac.

Melissa regarda à nouveau les quatre garçons assis autour de la table puis commença à ouvrir le paquet, enlevant le scotch. Malgré sa curiosité, elle faisait exprès de prendre son temps afin d'attiser celle de ses hommes. Elle fini par l'ouvrir totalement et en sorti une petite couverture patchwork de différents bleus, pour bébé.

\- Je connais cette couverture. Souffla John en tournant la tête vers son fils.

L'homme fut imité par Scott et Isaac qui le regardait curieusement. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, gêné, les joues légèrement rouges, avant d'oser lever le regard vers Melissa.

\- Je... Hum... C'était maman qui l'avait faite spécialement pour moi, quand elle a su qu'elle attendait en garçon. Je sais qu'elle est bleu et que tu attends une fille mais... J'aimerais bien que tu la mettes sur son lit. Enfin, si... Si tu veux bien.

Melissa regarda l'adolescent, attendrie. Elle garda la petite couverture contre elle et s'approcha de Stiles, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis vraiment touchée par ton cadeau, Stiles. Et je suis certaine qu'elle va aimer cette petite couverture autant que moi. Dès que sa chambre sera prête, je la mettrais sur son lit.

\- On pourra lui dire qu'elle était à moi ? Que c'était ma maman qui l'avait faite et que je lui en ai fait cadeau ?

\- Je ne comptais pas le lui cacher.

La femme allait se détacher de Stiles, après lui avoir fait une caresse dans les cheveux mais celui ci la retient en entourant sa taille de ses bras. L'adolescent posa sa tête sur le ventre arrondie de Melissa et murmura :

\- Merci Melissa.

\- Merci à toi mon Grand. Répondit la femme, émue, en entourant à nouveau les épaules de Stiles.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position avant de se séparer. Melissa alla ranger la couverture dans son placard avant de redescendre dans la cuisine, où elle trouva ses hommes entrain de d'assaillir Stiles de questions qui les ignorait superbement.

\- Laissez le tranquille, tout les trois. Dit-elle en se servant un grand verre de jus de fruit.

\- Mais... Commença Scott.

\- C'est un ordre, jeune homme.

Le garçon grogna mais obéit tout comme son frère et son beau père.

\- On part à quelle heure, papa ? Demanda Stiles après un moment de silence.

\- Dans une heure environ.

\- Okay. Je vais me doucher alors.

Stiles débarrassa son bol puis monta en courant dans la salle de bain.

**OoO**

Stiles et son père étaient partis vers les onze heures. Ils étaient allés à la librairie où l'adolescent avait choisi trois nouveaux livres avant d'aller dans un magasin de meubles où Stiles regarda avec envie les grands lits avant de finalement choisir une deuxième bibliothèque, la sienne n'ayant pratiquement plus de place.

\- Nous vous la livrerons lundi. Avait dit le vendeur.

Le père et le fils avaient hoché la tête puis étaient sortis du magasin une fois que John avait payé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans d'autres magasins où John gâta (certainement un peu trop) son fils. Vers les treize heures, ils se décidèrent à aller manger, choisissant sans hésiter le fast food le plus proche puis allèrent ensuite au cinéma où Stiles proposa d'aller voir Le Hobbit : La bataille des cinq armées (1). Là bas, ils s'étaient tout les deux choisi un gros paquet de pop corn qu'ils vidèrent totalement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Stiles regarda son père avec un sourire un peu enfantin.

\- Dis papa ? Tu as encore de la place pour une glace ?

\- J'ai toujours de la place pour une glace, fiston.

\- Alors viens !

Stiles traîna son père jusqu'au glacier le plus proche où ils s'installèrent devant deux grandes coupes de glaces, recouverte de crème chantilly. John mangeait tranquillement sa glace, écoutant son fils qui essayait de trouver sa scène favorite du film qu'il venait de voir.

\- Bon, j'abandonne. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à trouver ce que j'ai préféré dans ce film ! Et toi, papa ? Tu sais ce que tu as préféré ?

\- Ce que j'ai préféré, fiston, ce n'est pas ce film mais de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait de sortie tout les deux.

\- Bien trop longtemps. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

\- Je pense que ça serait bien. Tu m'as manqué, papa. Vraiment. Mais j'étais perdu et tellement en colère contre le monde entier et contre moi même.

\- Je sais, Stiles. Je t'ai vu changer, et je me sentais impuissant. Je te voyais te renfermer sur toi même et j'étais incapable de t'aider. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir aller mieux. Tu t'es fait des amis, tu parles beaucoup plus qu'avant, même si ça reste moins qu'il y a quelques années. Tu commences à accepter de vivre ici, tu as l'air d'apprécier Melissa et j'ai compris que tu es aussi impatient que nous de voir le bébé naître.

\- C'est le cas, papa. Pour tout ce que tu viens de dire. J'apprécie Melissa, mais... J'avais peur qu'elle essaye de prendre la place de maman, de la remplacer. Je la rejetais pour ça et aussi parce que j'avais un peu la sensation qu'elle me piquait mon papa. Je n'avais plus que toi, j'étais ta seule priorité et d'un coup, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Melissa et le bébé à venir l'étaient aussi, tout comme Scott et Isaac. Je sais que tu les aimes comme tes fils. Je le vois dans ta façon d'agir. Je te connais autant que tu me connais, papa. Mais, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. J'ai compris que Melissa ne voulait pas remplacer maman même si elle veut être la pour moi. J'arrive à lui laisser une place dans mon cœur. J'aime bien Scott et Isaac. Et leurs amis deviennent un peu les miens aussi. Je les apprécie tous pour être honnête. Pour finir, je suis plus qu'impatient de voir le bébé naître, papa. Elle sera ma petite sœur et je compte bien la protéger de ce monde de fou.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir tout ça, mon fils. Et je veux que tu saches que même si la famille s'agrandit, je t'aimerai toujours autant, et tu seras toujours mon bébé. Un bébé de dix huit ans, mais tu es quand même mon bébé.

\- Je crois que même lorsque j'aurais quarante ans, je resterais ton bébé.

\- Exactement, fiston. Sourit John. Tu vas mieux, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pour être honnête, oui, je vais mieux. Mais, j'ai toujours une partie de moi qui est en colère. Il y a, en moi, comme un animal fou de chagrin qui hurle constamment de douleur. J'en ai parlé avec Derek, et il m'a expliqué que quoique je fasse, je sentirais toujours cet immense chagrin en moi. Je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Parfois la douleur semble moins forte qu'à d'autres moments, mais elle ne me submerge plus autant qu'avant.

\- Si un jour ça va moins bien qu'un autre, viens me voir, Stiles. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'aider à aller mieux.

\- Je sais papa. Et j'essaierais de m'en souvenir si un jour je craque.

Le silence s'installa entre le père et le fils, mais celui ci n'était pas tendu comme il avait pu l'être par le passé. Il était même plutôt agréable et John en profita un moment avant de le rompre, curieux.

\- Dis, Stiles ?

\- Oui, papa ?

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie privé, mais, je me demandais... Est ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Rencontré quelqu'un dans le sens d'avoir un petit ami ?

\- Oui, dans ce sens là.

\- Alors, non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Cependant, il y a ce garçon qui me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda John, de plus en plus curieux. Est ce que je le connais ?

\- C'est Derek. Avoua Stiles, les joues légèrement rouges. Je te jure papa, ce mec me rend dingue.

\- Derek ? Je trouve que c'est un beau garçon. Il est gentil et toujours très poli. Même si j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui te fasse tourner la tête. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il a 24 ans, mais parce que je ne savais même pas que vous étiez suffisamment proches pour qu'il te « rende dingue », comme tu dis si bien.

\- On parle énormément lui et moi. On s'échange même des messages tout les jours. Il a été le premier à me faire sentir un peu mieux. Confia Stiles.

\- Et bien, je veux que tu saches que si jamais, un jour, il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, n'aie pas peur de m'en parler, je ne le ferais pas fuir et je te promets de ne pas lui faire le coup du « si tu fais du mal à mon fils, je te tue. ».

\- Je suis heureux de savoir ça papa. Mais on en reparlera si un jour je me mets avec lui.

\- Je penserais toujours de cette façon, Stiles. Que tu sortes avec lui ou un autre garçon. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Dit John. Allez, fini ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde.

**OoO**

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la voiture de John lorsque celui ci reçu un coup de téléphone. Il décrocha et au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il raccrocha et regarda son fils qui le fixait curieusement.

\- On ne rentre pas maintenant, j'ai une urgence, il faut qu'on fasse un détour. Mets ta ceinture.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et mis sa ceinture, imité par son père. L'homme semblait contrarié lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture et Stiles n'osait pas poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où allaient-ils ? Quelle était cette urgence qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Pourquoi est ce que son père semblait aussi mal ?

\- Papa ? Pourquoi vas-tu dans la forêt ? Demanda Stiles lorsque son père s'engagea sur un chemin menant aux bois.

John ne répondit pas et Stiles se renfrogna sur son siège. Il colla sa tête contre la vitre et regarda les arbres défiler. Il glapit lorsque son père s'arrêta devant le manoir Hale où des pompiers et deux voitures de polices se trouvaient.

\- Reste là. Dit John en coupant le moteur.

Il détacha sa ceinture et sorti de son véhicule, s'avançant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son adjoint avec qui il échangea quelques mots rapides. Stiles l'observa avant de tourner son regard sur le brancard qu'ils étaient entrain de mettre dans le camion. Le corps qui était posé dessus semblait petit. Le cœur de Stiles se serra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Désobéissant, l'adolescent retira sa propre ceinture et sorti de la voiture, courant jusqu'au camion où il grimpa, ignorant les protestations des pompiers.

\- Oh mon dieu... Souffla Stiles.

\- Stiles ! L'appela son père. Descend d'ici, immédiatement ! Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital !

\- Papa... Je connais ce gamin... Je l'ai vu une fois ! Il... C'est Noah Reyes, le petit frère d'Erica ! Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours lorsque je suis allé faire mon devoir de chimie chez Erica. Il allait parfaitement bien ! Il allait bien, papa !

Stiles redescendit du camion et s'approcha de son père.

\- Erica va être dévastée...

John ne répondit rien à son fils et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Il se réveillera. Fini par dire l'homme après un moment.

Il se détacha à contrecœur de son fils et s'avança vers un de ses agents qui l'appelait, Stiles sur ses talons.

\- Shérif ! Il y avait ce sac à dos par terre, pas loin du gamin. On en fait quoi ?

\- Je peux l'avoir ? Demanda Stiles. Je le donnerais à Erica. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous aidera à trouver pourquoi Noah est dans le coma, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles fixa son père, essayant de le faire craquer avec son regard. L'homme soupira puis hocha finalement la tête.

\- Donnez-le-lui. Il a raison, ce sac ne nous sera pas utile dans cette affaire.

\- Merci papa.

Stiles prit le sac que l'agent lui tendait et le serra contre lui.

\- Retourne dans la voiture, Stiles. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais interroger le couple de coureur qui a trouvé le garçon.

L'adolescent hocha la tête puis se détourna et commença à marcher lorsque son regard capta une lueur violette. Il tourna la tête et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il eut l'impression que deux yeux violets l'observaient. Il se tourna vers son père, voulant voir s'il avait vu quelque chose avant de poser à nouveau son regard à l'endroit où se trouvaient les yeux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à part les arbres. Ils semblaient avoir disparu. Effrayé malgré lui, Stiles retourna dans la voiture, le sac serré contre lui, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le tissu.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Melissa était seule, installée tranquillement devant la télé. Scott et Isaac étaient sortis, invités chez Boyd, tout comme Jackson, où ils allaient y passer la nuit. Stiles monta poser le sac à dos dans sa chambre puis redescendit au salon, s'asseyant à côté de Melissa. Il oublia pendant un petit moment Noah, son sac et les yeux violets, et raconta à Melissa toute sa journée, qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son père, pendant que celui ci vidait le coffre de la voiture.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée alors ? Demanda la femme.

\- Oui ! Je suis vraiment content d'avoir passé cette journée avec lui. C'était super et papa m'a promis qu'on en ferait d'autres de temps en temps. Je pense que ça nous a fait du bien de nous retrouver ensemble.

\- Je suis d'accord. Vous en aviez besoin.

Melissa sourit tandis que John entrait dans le salon, les mains pleines de sacs.

\- Stiles ? Récupère ce qui t'appartient, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui !

L'adolescent se leva et prit les sacs que son père lui tendait avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il les posa au sol puis s'assit sur son lit, le sac à dos de Noah entre les mains. Poussé par une intuition, il l'ouvrit et le vida. Un doudou en sorti ainsi qu'un papier plié en deux. Stiles le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_« Il n'est que le commencement de ma vengeance. La prochaine fois, je m'attaquerais directement à ta meute. »_

Stiles lâcha le papier comme si celui ci l'avait brûlé. Il n'avait pas de meute mais connaissait quelqu'un qui en avait une. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sorti son téléphone.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

A suivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Bon, j'avoue que techniquement, si on suit la chronologie de ma fiction, le film n'est pas censé être sorti. Mais, hey ! C'est Le Hobbit quoi ! (Oui oui, c'est une raison totalement valable pour que Stiles et son père aillent voir un film sorti en décembre 2014 alors que l'histoire se passe quelques mois plus tôt.)


	12. Chapitre 11

Stiles glissa le papier et son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir reçu la réponse de Derek et descendit au salon en courant.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

\- Maintenant ? Tu veux aller où à cette heure ci ?

\- Tu vas rejoindre les garçons chez Boyd ? Demanda Melissa

\- Non. Je... Derek m'a proposé de passer le voir au loft et... Enfin tu sais que... Alors, je peux papa ?

John soupira et fit un geste vague vers la sortie.

\- File. Et si tu ne rentres pas dormir, envoie moi un message, que je sois au courant.

\- Je rentrerais. Merci papa.

Stiles sourit et sorti de la maison en courant, se dirigeant vers sa jeep.

\- Stiles craque sur Derek. Confia John en voyant le regard interrogateur de Melissa. Il me l'a confié cet après midi.

**OoO**

Stiles cogna fortement contre la porte du loft qui s'ouvrit à la volée devant Derek qui le regarda, blasé.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper aussi fortement et longtemps contre la porte ? Je ne suis pas sourd !

\- Salut à toi aussi, Derek. Je suis désolé d'avoir dérangé tes petites oreilles sensibles de loup garou. Je peux entrer maintenant ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis fit signe au plus jeune d'entrer.

-Tu es seul ? Demanda Stiles en allant au salon.

\- Non. Peter est dans la cuisine. Mais je peux lui demander de s'en aller, si tu veux.

\- Pas besoin. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir une conversation privée.

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé et passa ses mains sur son visage, l'air soudainement fatigué et anxieux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, Derek. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et, je crois que ta meute va avoir des ennuis.

\- Quel genre d'ennuis ? Demanda Peter qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- J'ai trouvé ce mot. Et, étant donné que je n'ai pas de meute, il ne m'est pas adressé. Derek, tu es le seul chef de meute à Beacon Hill. Il est forcément pour toi.

Stiles sorti le papier de sa poche et le donna à l'Alpha qui le déplia et le lu à voix haute.

\- Il n'est que le commencement de ma vengeance. La prochaine fois, je m'attaquerais directement à ta meute.

\- Quelle vengeance ? Demanda Peter en regardant Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Où as tu eu ce mot ? Qui te l'a donné ? Questionna un peu sèchement Derek. Dis moi qui en veux à ma meute !

\- Oula ! Du calme le loup ! J'en sais rien, okay. Je...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai trouvé ce mot dans le sac à dos de Noah.

\- Noah ? Le petit frère d'Erica ?

\- Lui même, Peter.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais avec le sac à dos de ce gamin ?

\- J'ai demandé à le récupérer.

Stiles inspira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Noah a été retrouvé dans le coma et pas dans n'importe quel endroit, mais devant le manoir. Devant ton manoir, Derek. Entre lui, qui est le frère d'Erica, qui soit dit en passant fait partie de ta meute, et le fait qu'il ai été déposé devant le manoir, je pense que cette vengeance dont parle le mot est une sorte de déclaration de guerre.

\- Oh merde ! S'exclama Peter. Erica va être dévastée.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon père.

Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et regarda Derek qui semblait analyser le papier comme si celui ci allait lui révéler qui en était l'auteur.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu tireras grand chose de ce papier, Derek.

\- Non. Mais je pense que tu en sais plus que ce que tu en dis. Tu n'aurais jamais tenu à me voir pour ça, si tu ne prenais pas la menace sérieusement, et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ça touche Noah. Ou peut être que oui, finalement. Ça touche Noah, et ça va atteindre Erica. Tu te sens concerné par ça. Tu t'es retrouvé dans le même état que ce gosse et ça t'effraie parce que tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas, et tu ne veux pas en parler, Stiles.

L'adolescent baissa le regard et joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Si je t'en ai parlé, ce n'est pas à cause du mot mais... Parce que ça m'angoisse. J'ai vu Noah il y a deux jours Derek. Dit Stiles en redressant la tête vers l'Alpha. Et il allait super bien. Il était plein de vie et il n'arrêtait pas de venir nous embêter Erica et moi, nous empêchant d'avancer notre devoir. Il allait vraiment très bien et il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le coma. Ce qui m'angoisse, Derek, c'est que je suis pratiquement certain que ce petit s'est fait prendre son âme comme moi lorsque j'avais huit ans ! Ce qui m'angoisse c'est qu'on a pas de preuve réelle de ce que j'avance. J'ai l'air d'un dingue qui est bon à enfermer en disant ça !

Derek s'assit à côté de Stiles et posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'adolescent qui s'agitait.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un dingue, Stiles. Je comprends ton angoisse.

L'homme hésita, échangeant un regard avec son oncle, puis ajouta :

\- Ça fait quelque temps que Peter et moi on se pose des questions sur ce qui arrive à ces enfants. Peter m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans plus tôt et, il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que ce qui t'est arrivé est exactement la même chose que ce qui arrive en ce moment. On a fait pas mal de recherches, essayant de trouver le responsable tout en cachant ça à toute la meute. On ne voulait pas les effrayer tant qu'on en savait pas plus.

\- Je pense que maintenant, tu ne vas plus avoir le choix d'en parler avec eux. Erica va vouloir des réponses.

\- Je leur enverrais un message pour leur ordonner de venir demain après midi. Une réunion s'impose.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, sans rien ajouter.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en colère alors que j'ai raconté à Derek la raison de ta transformation en loup garou. Constata Peter au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Ça explique juste pourquoi depuis environ deux semaines Derek ne me demande plus quelles réponses voulaient Talia en me mordant. Répondit Stiles. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

\- On va trouver ce Voleur d'âmes et lui faire sa peau. Dit Derek. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma meute.

\- Techniquement il en a déjà fait. Noah ne fait pas parti de ta meute mais, ça va blesser Erica donc, ta meute a déjà été touchée.

\- Tu as malheureusement raison. Soupira Derek.

Il lâcha la main de Stiles qu'il tenait toujours et se leva, commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où il se trouve. Et c'est ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire. Tant qu'il restera caché, on ne pourra pas l'atteindre. Il va falloir attendre qu'il vienne à nous. Et je n'aime pas ça. Fit Derek, ses yeux devenant rouges.

**OoO**

La réunion avait eu lieu le lendemain après midi. Stiles avait refusé de venir, disant qu'il n'avait pas sa place, ne faisant pas parti de la meute. En vérité, l'adolescent avait peur d'affronter Erica et les questions qui seraient forcément posées. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'y répondre et de leur raconter en détails tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait même pas dit aux deux loups qu'il avait cru voir des yeux violets dans la forêt, ce n'était pas pour l'annoncer devant tout le monde ! De plus, il avait peur que son loup prenne le dessus.

Stiles angoissait tellement depuis le samedi qu'il perdait régulièrement le contrôle, se transformant partiellement. Le dimanche soir, c'était Melissa qui lui avait discrètement fait remarquer que ses griffes étaient sorties, puis plus tard, lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, lisant tranquillement, il avait senti ses crocs apparaître sans raison valable. Plus il angoissait, plus il sentait son loup prendre doucement le dessus sur lui.

Et en ce lundi de cours, il avait lutté plusieurs fois contre lui. Tout d'abord durant le cours de sport, où ses oreilles avaient décidé que c'était le moment parfait pour se montrer. Par chance, seul Jackson l'avait vu et le lui avait fait remarquer. Stiles avait donc pu reprendre le dessus. Ensuite, durant le cours d'histoire, il avait griffé sa table quand il avait cru voir des yeux violets le fixer sur le parking pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. À la cantine, Lydia lui avait dit de faire attention, car ses yeux étaient devenus bleu puis quelques minutes plus tard, Allison lui avait fait la même remarque. Et c'était plus angoissé que jamais qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle de chimie. Il était allé s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, juste derrière Scott et se concentrait pour calmer le loup en lui.

« Un café après tes cours, ça te tente ? »

Stiles relu plusieurs fois le message qu'il venait de recevoir, en faisant attention qu'Harris ne le voit pas. C'était la première fois que Derek lui proposer d'aller boire un café.

« Juste nous deux ou avec tout le monde ? »

« Seulement nous deux. »

« Alors ça sera avec plaisir, Derek. »

Il espérait que cette sortie avec l'Alpha lui ferait du bien et surtout qu'il arriverait à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il voulait profiter de ce moment avec Derek sans que son loup décide de montrer le bout de son museau.

« Super ! Je viendrais te chercher. »

« Je vais pas abandonner ma Jeep au lycée ! Ma pauvre chérie sera triste si je la laisse. »

« Laisse tes clefs à Scott et Isaac. Ils ramèneront ta voiture et elle t'attendra sagement devant chez toi. Sauf si tu préfères que l'on se rejoigne au café. »

« Je laisserais ma voiture aux garçons. J'ai l'occasion de monter dans ta Camaro, je serais stupide de ne pas en profiter ! »

\- Mr Stilinski !

Oups. Il avait oublié de faire attention à son professeur. Il était foutu. Il allait certainement devoir dire à Derek qu'il fallait reporter leur sortie. Il se maudissait.

Stiles regarda son professeur approcher de lui à grandes enjambées et lui arracher son téléphone.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Stiles, pas content. Rendez le moi !

\- Vous semblez plus absorbé par votre téléphone que par mon cours. Autant en faire profiter toute la classe, vu que ça a l'air tellement passionnant ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça en fai...

L'adolescent fut coupé par son professeur qui se mit à lire les messages à haute voix. Stiles sentit la colère monter en lui et son loup se battre pour prendre le dessus. Il avait envie d'égorger son professeur.

\- Je pense que ça vous intéressera de savoir, Mr Stilinski, que _Derek_  vous dit : « Tu abîmes mes sièges et je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents. ». Et bien, je pense que ce Derek n'est pas une personne très recommandable. Je vais garder votre téléphone, et nous parlerons de tout ça avec vos parents lorsqu'ils viendront vous chercher après les cours. Maintenant, suivez mon cours !

Harris retourna à son bureau où il posa le téléphone de l'adolescent, inconscient de l'état dans lequel Stiles était en ce moment. Stiles essayait vainement de se contrôler. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, respirant rapidement. La lueur violette qu'il remarqua brisa les dernières barrières qui contenaient son loup.

\- Scott ! Appela doucement Stiles. Scott ! Aide-moi ! Je perds le contrôle.

Scott se retourna vivement et regarda Stiles. Il hoqueta en voyant les yeux bleus et les crocs sortis. Il se leva précipitamment et força Stiles à en faire de même. Il lui cacha le visage et couru du mieux qu'il pu hors de la classe, ignorant son professeur qui leur ordonnait de retourner à leurs places. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit Isaac les rattraper.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se transforme. Il faut trouver une pièce vide et rapidement ! Grogna Scott.

Isaac hocha la tête et passa devant les deux autres loups cherchant une pièce vide. Il en trouva une au bout d'un couloir et les trois loups garous y entrèrent rapidement. Scott lâcha Stiles et le regarda. En plus du changement de couleur de ses yeux et l'apparition de ses crocs, des poils étaient maintenant présents sur ses joues et ses oreilles étaient dressées vers le haut. Scott regarda les mains du garçon et grimaça en voyant les griffes.

\- Stiles ? Stiles. Il faut que tu te calmes. Concentre toi, reprend le dessus. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Pense à ton ancre.

\- C'est quoi son ancre ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais il faut qu'il y pense, sinon il ne reprendra jamais le dessus. Souffla Scott sans cesser de fixer Stiles.

L'adolescent semblait fixer les deux loups comme s'il suivait leur conversation. Un grognement sourd franchi ses lèvres et même s'ils étaient sur leurs gardes, ils ne virent pas venir la première attaque de l'Omega. Stiles sauta sur Scott et lui donna un profond coup de griffes sur le bras. Celui ci grogna et se transforma, imité par Isaac. Les deux loups garous se mirent à tourner autour de Stiles, comme Derek le leur avait appris, mais ne l'attaquèrent pas, se contentent de se défendre quand celui ci frappait.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! S'exclama Isaac qui évita de justesse une morsure de Stiles.

Il sauta sur Stiles et le bloqua contre lui.

\- Aide-moi à le tenir. Il est enragé !

Scott s'approcha et aida son frère à tenir le troisième loup.

\- Stiles ! Reviens nous ! Reprend le dessus sur ton loup, bordel ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Tu risque de blesser des innocents. Tu ne voudrais pas faire du mal à ton père, pas vrai ?

Stiles grogna et essaya de mordre Scott, le loup gardait le dessus.

\- Son père n'est pas son ancre. Le loup a même pas réagit à l'entente de... Oh mais ça suffit !

Scott s'était reculé avant que les crocs de Stiles atteignent son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Avoua Isaac. Tu crois que Derek pourrait nous aider ? Il a l'habitude de gérer des loups incontrôlable.

\- Il ne sera jamais là à temps. On a peut être reçu un bon entraînement de la part de notre Alpha, mais Stiles finira quand même par nous échapper.

Isaac soupira, sachant que son frère avait raison et resserra sa prise sur Stiles qui essayait de se dégageait en lui griffant un bras. Une griffure plus profonde que les autres le força à lâcher Stiles qui en profita pour se retourner et griffer le visage d'Isaac qui recula sous la surprise. La colère s'emparant de lui il se mit en mode attaque mais ne put rien faire contre Stiles, celui ci venait de pousser Scott qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin et sorti de la salle.

* * *

A suivre.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour.
> 
> Je sais que normalement je ne poste que les vendredis, mais j'avais tellement envie de publier un chapitre aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas pu me retenir et attendre la fin de la semaine. Du coup, cette semaine vous avez le droit à deux chapitres. Un aujourd'hui et un vendredi. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Melissa avançait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs déserts du lycée de Beacon Hill. Le proviseur du lycée l'attendait et elle ne voulait pas le faire patienter trop longtemps, même si celui ci l'avait dérangé alors qu'elle dévorait une glace saveur framboise.

_Melissa était tranquillement installée sur son canapé, les jambes posées sur la table basse. Elle regardait une émission débile à la télévision tout en dégustant un énorme pot de glace qu'elle avait posé sur son ventre arrondi. Elle profitait d'un moment de tranquillité, John étant au travail et les enfants à l'école. Melissa pouvait encore profiter de ses deux heures de libres avant que les adolescents ne rentrent du lycée._

_Elle s'apprêtait à mettre une cuillère dans sa bouche quand son téléphone sonna. Elle lança un regard noir à l'appareil et fut tentée de l'ignorer. Cependant, une petite voix en elle lui dit que c'était peut être important. Lançant un grognement digne d'un loup garou, elle posa sa cuillère dans son pot d'un geste sec et se redressa pour prendre son portable qui était sur la table basse._

_\- Allô ? Dit-elle en décrochant._

_Elle parla un moment avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher._

_\- Je vais tuer ces loups garous ! S'exclama Melissa en se levant._

_Elle alla éteindre la télévision puis remettre sa glace au congélateur. Furieuse contre ses garçons, elle marmonnait tout en mettant ses chaussures avant de prendre ses clefs et d'aller au lycée._

Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours la finir plus tard, pendant que ses garçons seraient tout les trois punis dans leurs chambres.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un autre couloir, Melissa entendit des grognements. D'abord elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, mais quand ceux ci se firent plus prononcés, elle s'arrêta et regarda en direction du bruit. La femme hésita entre continuer son chemin et aller voir qui grognait de cette façon. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle se détourna de son chemin initial et avança, suivant les grognements. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la source du bruit, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama Melissa. Vous trouvez ça judicieux de vous transformer au lycée ? Vous n'avez pas peur que n'importe qui vous voit ?

\- Maman ! S'écria Scott, surpris, se retransformant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Isaac, redevenant lui aussi humain.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là, tous les trois, en loups garous, plutôt que d'être en cours ? Et pourquoi, nom d'un chien, j'ai l'impression que vous étiez tous les deux prêts à attaquer Stiles ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de fixer Stiles, qui était contre un mur, cherchant des yeux comment s'échapper. Le loup garou regarda ses demi-frères et grogna, avant de lever une main et de l'abattre sur Scott qui la bloqua facilement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, maman, mais tu devrais rentrer à la maison avant de te faire attaquer par un loup enragé.

\- Scott a raison, tu devrais partir. Il nous a échappé une fois, on ne veut pas que ça recommence. On a déjà eu de la chance que personne ne l'ait vu.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Melissa, confuse.

\- Il a perdu le contrôle. Et avec Isaac, on essaye de faire en sorte que son côté humain reprenne le dessus. Le problème c'est que nous ne connaissons pas son point d'ancrage. Peu importe ce qu'on dit, rien ne marche.

Scott souffla et repoussa une nouvelle attaque que Stiles portait mais l'adolescent ne réussi pas à arrêter la suivante, bien trop rapide, et se prit un coup de griffes sur le visage. Scott grogna fortement sur Stiles qui répondit de la même manière sans pour autant attaquer à nouveau.

\- Laissez-moi essayer. Ordonna Melissa au bout d'un moment.

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux. Il pourrait te blesser.

\- Isaac, c'est un ordre. Reculez-vous tous les deux, et faites attention à ce que personne ne vienne tant qu'il n'est pas à nouveau lui même.

Elle regarda ses fils qui ne semblaient pas bouger.

\- Immédiatement !

À contre cœur, les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de Stiles qui hésita entre s'échapper ou observer la suite des événements. Melissa, effrayée malgré tout, s'avança doucement vers Stiles.

\- Stiles, mon Grand, il est temps de revenir maintenant. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton loup choisir pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

Le loup garou grogna et montra les crocs en direction de Melissa qui recula d'un pas. Voyant le geste de l'infirmière, il grogna à nouveau sans attaquer pour autant. La femme, voyant qu'il grognait plus qu'autre chose, inspira pour se donner du courage et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses fils. Rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient prêt à intervenir, elle avança à nouveau vers l'adolescent.

\- Tu veux t'attaquer à moi, Stiles ? Tu veux me blesser et par la même occasion blesser ta petite sœur ?

Melissa posa ses deux mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit blessée ou pire. Stiles, si tu m'attaques, elle pourrait ne pas y survivre. Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu m'attaques, tu l'attaqueras elle aussi. Et je sais que tu l'aimes déjà trop pour accepter de lui faire du mal.

Melissa était maintenant face à l'adolescent et bien que celui ci grognait toujours, il ne faisait aucun mouvement, que ce soit pour attaquer ou essayer de partir. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, Melissa pris les mains du loup garou et les posa sur son ventre.

\- Stiles, il y a ta petite sœur, juste ici, tu ne veux pas laisser ton loup prendre le dessus, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu luttes mon Grand, il faut que tu reviennes. Donne un bon coup de pied au cul à ton loup et reprend le contrôle. Pour ceux que tu aimes, pour ta petite sœur.

Le loup grogna à nouveau et crispa ses mains sur le ventre de Melissa, déchirant un peu le vêtement. Les griffes avaient disparues avant qu'elles n'entaillent la peau. Melissa regarda le visage du loup se transformer et redevenir celui de Stiles. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'embuèrent et il se blotti contre Melissa qui le serra doucement contre elle.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla l'adolescent

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas blessé.

\- Mais j'aurais pu !

\- Je sais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Melissa se recula et posa ses mains sur les joues de Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu perdes ton contrôle, Stiles ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ça a commencé. Mentit l'adolescent.

Il savait exactement quand ça avait commencé.

\- Au début, c'était juste l'apparition de mes griffes ou de mes oreilles, mais je reprenais rapidement le dessus. Et tout à l'heure, en cours, Harris a lu les messages que j'échangeais avec Derek. Il les a lus devant tout le monde. Et je me suis senti tellement en colère ! J'ai eu envie de lui arracher la gorge et je crois que mon loup a saisi l'occasion pour se montrer.

Melissa hocha la tête et fit un bisou sur le front du garçon.

\- Ça va aller maintenant ? Tu as définitivement repris le dessus ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, mais je préfère faire attention en cas de colère ou... Ou d'angoisse.

\- Tu as réussi à penser à ton point d'ancrage pendant que maman te parlait ? Demanda Scott.

\- On va dire que Melissa m'a aidé à trouver une nouvelle ancre. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était ma volonté qui me servait de point d'ancrage. Je ne voulais pas que mon loup prenne le dessus et ma volonté était plus forte que lui jusque là.

\- Et on peut savoir quelle est ta nouvelle ancre ? Juste au cas où Isaac et moi devons à nouveau t'aider à reprendre le contrôle.

\- Parlez-moi de notre petite sœur. Ça m'aidera.

Stiles eut un petit sourire malicieux puis regarda Melissa.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Votre proviseur m'a téléphoné. Il voulait me voir en urgence parce que vous avez soudainement quitté votre cours de chimie sans raison particulière et que toi, Isaac, tu aurais dit à ton professeur de vous « foutre la paix et d'aller voir ailleurs si vous y étiez ».

\- Oh. Oui. Stiles a commencé à se transformer en cours et il valait mieux éviter que le prof le voit, tu ne crois pas ?

\- On va être punis ? Demanda Scott

\- On verra plus tard. Allez vous nettoyer tout les trois, vous êtes pleins de sang. Et, j'espère que vous avez des tee shirts de rechanges dans vos casiers...

Melissa adressa un dernier regard aux garçons puis s'éloigna pour se rendre au bureau du proviseur. Elle y resta un long moment, puis lorsqu'elle en ressortie, elle trouva les trois adolescents qui attendaient, appuyés contre un mur. Tous les trois s'étaient nettoyés et avaient changé de tee shirt.

\- On est punis ? Demanda Scott.

\- Vous serez en retenue, tous les trois, mercredi après midi pendant deux heures. Mais vous ne le serez pas à la maison.

\- Donc, je peux sortir avec Derek tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'annuler ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'annuler. Sourit Melissa.

\- Génial ! Dis Melissa ?

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais aller voir le professeur Harris et lui dire de me rendre mon téléphone, s'il te plaît ?

\- Il n'est pas entrain de donner un cours ?

\- Oui, à notre classe. On avait quatre heures avec ce prof... Lui dit Isaac. Mais, ça sonne dans vingt minutes, donc tu pourras y aller ensuite.

\- Sinon, je vais devoir attendre que papa puisse aller me le chercher. De plus, il avait dit que je pourrais le récupérer seulement quand « mes parents viendraient me chercher après les cours ».

Melissa soupira puis dit :

\- D'accord, j'irais réclamer ton téléphone quand ça sonnera, mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien m'asseoir !

Les trois adolescents, suivi par Melissa, allèrent s'asseoir à une table à l'extérieur du lycée. Ils discutèrent un peu, ou plutôt harcelèrent Melissa, pour savoir ce que le proviseur lui avait dit, mais celle ci ne céda pas. Elle trouvait amusant la façon dont ils essayaient de la faire parler.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Stiles s'était levé en premier, et était parti en courant, disant qu'il allait voir Harris pour le retenir. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur parte avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer son téléphone.

Le professeur avait commencé à se plaindre du manque de respect de Stiles et l'adolescent, tout comme Isaac et Scott, avait dû se retenir de rire lorsque Melissa lui avait répondu.

\- Vous parlez de respect, Monsieur Harris, mais vous ne l'êtes pas envers vos élèves. Si vous voulez qu'ils soient plus respectueux, vous devez l'être aussi ! Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas apprécié que Stiles échange des messages avec son ami durant votre cours, et je suis d'accord avec le fait que vous lui ayez confisqué son téléphone, mais je n'apprécie pas le fait que vous ayez lu les messages. Ceux ci étaient privés et ne vous regardaient pas. La prochaine fois qu'un des garçons utilisera son téléphone en cours, vous pouvez confisquer l'appareil, les punir, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me disent que vous avez vous aussi manqué de respect. Maintenant, je voudrais récupérer le téléphone de Stiles, s'il vous plaît. J'ai une glace à la framboise qui m'attend à la maison !

Le professeur avait simplement hoché la tête et avait rendu le téléphone à son élève sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas mettre la femme en colère, il se souvenait que trop bien ce dont une femme enceinte était capable quand celle ci n'était pas contente. Il en avait fait l'expérience avec son ex-femme lorsqu'elle attendait leurs jumeaux. Melissa avait sourit et remercié le professeur puis avait fait signe aux garçons de la suivre hors du lycée.

\- Plus d'échanges de messages durant les cours les garçons. Sinon, je vous confisquerais vos téléphones jusqu'à ce que vous ayez 21 ans. Compris ?

\- Oui ! Dirent les trois adolescents

\- Enfin, on peut du moment qu'on est très discret, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Scott.

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir qui le fit déglutir.

\- D'accord... On ne peut pas... Dit l'adolescent.

Melissa se retint de rire, afin de garder son sérieux.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Dit l'infirmière.

\- Derek est là ! Sourit Stiles en voyant l'Alpha appuyé contre sa voiture qui discutait avec Jackson et Boyd.

\- Allez file, Roméo ! Ricana Scott en se détournant de sa mère.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel puis donna ses clefs à Isaac.

\- Tiens, je te confie ma voiture. Tu ne laisses pas Scott conduire, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserais pas toucher au volant de ton bébé.

\- Bien j'y vais ! A plus !

\- Attend ! L'interpella Melissa. Tu manges à la maison ?

\- Oui oui ! On va juste boire un café. Mais si jamais je ne rentre pas pour manger, ce qui m'étonnerait, je t'enverrais un message.

Il leur sourit puis alla vers Derek.

\- Salut ! S'exclama l'adolescent

\- Stiles ! Ça va mieux ? Demanda Boyd. Tu es sorti de cours précipitamment..

\- Oh. Oui, oui, ça va mieux. Rien de grave !

L'adolescent sentait le regard interrogateur de Derek sur lui mais l'ignora.

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Ou si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas patienter, allez demander à Isaac et Scott. On y va Derek ? J'ai vraiment très envie de ce café ! Fit Stiles en fixant Derek.

\- On y va. Et vous deux, on se voit mercredi après midi, pour l'entraînement. Et arrangez vous pour qu'Erica soit présente.

Les deux loups garous acquiescèrent puis s'éloignèrent de la voiture afin de rejoindre Scott et Isaac, qui discutaient sur le parking avec Lydia et Allison.

**OoO**

Finalement, Stiles n'était pas rentré manger. Après le café, les garçons avaient pris la voiture jusqu'à Paradise. Ils en avaient eut pour un peu plus d'une heure. Là bas, ils s'étaient installés dans un petit parc où ils avaient discuté. Puis, lorsque leurs estomacs avaient signalé leur présence par de forts grondements, Derek avait invité Stiles dans une pizzeria du coin.

\- Parfois je venais ici avec mon père. Avait dit Stiles en regardant les lieux.

Derek avait écouté Stiles lui raconter quelques souvenirs qu'il avait avec son père. Tous dataient d'avant le décès de sa mère. Ils étaient ensuite retournés dans le parc où ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, côte à côte, regardant silencieusement le ciel.

Stiles avait fini par se blottir contre Derek, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux qui l'avait entouré de son bras.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle aujourd'hui. Avait murmuré Stiles après un long moment de silence.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda tout aussi doucement l'Alpha.

Stiles ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les arabesques que dessinait Derek du bout des doigts sur le bas de son dos.

\- J'angoisse beaucoup depuis samedi, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Noah. Mais je ne m'étais pas transformé complètement jusqu'au cours d'Harris. J'avais mes griffes qui sortaient, ou mes yeux qui devenaient bleus. J'arrivais à reprendre le dessus assez facilement jusque là. Mais en cours, quand le prof a pris mon téléphone, je me suis senti en colère, vraiment très en colère. Mon loup en a profité pour prendre le dessus. Scott m'a sorti de la salle avant que je ne sois totalement transformé et avec Isaac ils m'ont amené dans une salle vide.

Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne lui parla pas des yeux violets qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu, puis redressa la tête pour fixer Derek.

\- Je me suis battu avec les garçons. Et en ayant vu ta façon de les entraîner, je sais très bien qu'ils auraient pu m'achever sans problème. Pourtant, ils ont évité de prendre le dessus sur moi, pour ne pas me blesser, alors que moi, j'aurais pu faire du mal à tellement de personnes. Je leur ai échappé à un moment et j'aurais pu m'attaquer à n'importe qui.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non. Les couloirs étaient vides et les garçons m'ont rapidement rattrapé.

\- Tu as peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Constata Derek.

Stiles reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux et soupira.

\- Oui, j'ai peur de reperdre le contrôle. J'ai peur que mon loup me domine à nouveau et que la prochaine fois je blesse quelqu'un. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle ancre mais, est ce qu'elle sera assez forte pour m'aider à chaque fois ?

\- Rejoins ma meute, Stiles. Je pourrais t'aider à te contrôler.

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt à faire partie d'une meute. Tu sais, j'ai dû mal avec l'autorité.

\- Alors participe à mes entraînements, je pourrais t'aider à te canaliser pour que tu puisses garder ton contrôle.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Avait dit Stiles.

Derek avait serré un peu plus fortement Stiles contre lui et les deux garçons n'avaient plus rien dit pendant un long moment, appréciant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre.

\- Derek ? Chuchota Stiles, son souffle balayant le cou de l'Alpha.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux bien me dire comment s'est passée la réunion, dimanche ? Je n'ai pas osé demander à Scott et Isaac.

\- Tu aurais dû venir...

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, plus une constatation, mais Stiles se senti un peu mal, il savait que Derek avait raison. L'Alpha resta un moment silencieux et Stiles pensait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il était prêt à changer de sujet quand la voix de Derek s'éleva doucement.

\- Erica n'était pas présente. Commença Derek.

_Derek faisait les cent pas devant Peter, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Isaac et Allison. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Erica ne viendrait pas, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'adolescente était plus que dévastée. L'Alpha souffla puis arrêta de marcher, regardant tour à tour son oncle et ses bêtas._

_\- Bien, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps. Erica ne viendra pas._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_Derek ignora la demande de Lydia et recommença à parler comme si la jeune fille n'était pas intervenue._

_\- Une nouvelle menace sévit en ville. Peter et moi avions déjà commencé des recherches, essayant de récolter des informations. On sait qu'il y a quelques années, nous avons eu affaire à un cas similaire, mais ma mère ainsi que sa meute avaient vaincu le responsable._

_\- Nous ne savons pas s'il existe un lien de parenté entre celui que Talia a tué et celui qui est en ce moment à Beacon Hills. Nous pensons que oui mais rien n'est sûr. C'est peut être juste une coïncidence. Bien que je ne sois pas du genre à croire à ce genre de chose. Dit Peter après avoir échangé un regard avec son neveu._

_Les bêtas hochèrent la tête puis Allison demanda quel genre de menace s'en prenait à eux._

_\- On sait qu'il a l'apparence d'un homme et qu'il s'intéresse aux enfants._

_\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est un pédophile ?! Coupa Jackson, choqué._

_\- Non ! C'est un Voleur d'Âmes. Comme son nom l'indique il vole les âmes de ses victimes mais ne semble s'attaquer qu'aux enfants. De ce que Peter m'a dit, son prédécesseur prenait les âmes d'enfants pour accentuer sa force. Une fois qu'il a été tué, toutes les âmes sont revenues à leur propriétaire, et les enfants sont sortis du coma dans lequel ils avaient été plongés._

_\- Alors les enfants qui sont dans le coma en ce moment sont dû à ce cinglé ? Demanda Scott. J'ai entendu maman en parler avec John. Elle dit qu'il y a plusieurs enfants qui sont dans le coma alors qu'ils ne sont pas malades._

_\- Oui. Répondit Derek. Et..._

_L'Alpha hésita, surprenant ainsi ses bêtas qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir agir ainsi._

_\- Et, Reprit Derek après un petit moment de silence, il y a un autre enfant qui vient d'être attaqué. Il s'agit de Noah._

_\- Noah ? Comme Noah Reyes le petit frère de Erica ? Demanda Isaac, espérant avoir tort._

_\- Oui. Ce Noah là._

_Boyd se redressa, se transformant totalement et rugissant._

_\- Je vais retrouver ce monstre et lui faire la peau !_

_Les autres loup garous réagirent de la même façon, grognant tous plus fortement les uns que les autres, et Allison et Lydia s'exprimèrent aussi violemment que leurs amis. Derek dû utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha pour les calmer et les forcer à se tenir tranquille._

_\- Mais c'est carrément une déclaration de guerre ! S'exclama Scott. S'en prendre à Noah, c'est s'en prendre directement à la meute !_

_\- C'est le cas. Confirma Derek. L'enfant a été retrouvé devant mon ancien manoir. Il avait ce mot dans son sac._

\- Je leur ai ensuite montré le mot que tu as trouvé dans le sac à dos de Noah. Ils étaient tellement en colère. Ils veulent qu'une chose, trouver ce type et le tuer. Tout comme moi, ils prennent cette attaque personnellement.

Derek soupira, se passant une main sur le visage tout en resserrant sa prise sur l'adolescent avec son bras qui l'entourait.

\- J'ai mis en place une sorte de tableau, au loft. J'y ai accroché une photo de chacune des victimes actuelles, ainsi que le mot que le Voleur d'Âmes nous a laissé. J'ai dit à la meute de venir noter tout ce qu'ils trouvent bizarre, même si ça leur semble insignifiant. Le moindre petit détail pourrait nous être utile. N'hésite pas à passer pour mettre ce que tu sais, Stiles. Si tu ne le fais pas pour la meute, fais le pour Noah.

\- J'essaierais, Derek.

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Stiles et Derek restèrent un long moment, allongés dans l'herbe, sans plus rien dire, chacun un peu perdus dans leur pensées.

\- On devrait rentrer. Souffla Derek. Tu as cours demain, et je doute que ton père ainsi que Melissa apprécient que je te ramène trop tard.

Stiles hocha la tête puis se redressa, un peu à contre cœur. Il se sentait bien contre le loup et était déçu de devoir quitter ses bras.

\- La prochaine fois, on fera ça un week end. Comme ça, nous n'auront pas à nous inquiéter de l'heure. Fit Derek, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du plus jeune.

\- C'est une bonne idée !

Stiles avait glissé sa main dans celle de Derek, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et les deux loups garous étaient retournés à la voiture de l'Alpha.

**OoO**

Stiles s'affala sur le canapé, à côté de Scott qui jouait à la console avec Isaac.

\- Hey ! Bonne soirée ? Demanda Isaac en mettant pause à son jeu.

\- Oui ! C'était reposant.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda curieusement Scott.

\- On est allés à Paradise. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'y remettre les pieds, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Derek a été assez cool pour éviter de passer devant le cimetière.

\- Au moins, tu as pu passer une soirée sans coup de blues.

Stiles hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Questionna Isaac.

\- Alors vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Scott en même temps.

\- Non et non. On n'est pas ensembles et on ne s'est pas embrassé.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il te plaisait...

\- C'est le cas mais, je n'en ai pas ressenti l'envie lorsque nous étions ensembles. Enfin, pour dire vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à ce qu'on se gare devant la maison. Dans le parc, j'étais dans ses bras et le moment était parfait comme il était. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Mais quand j'ai dû sortir de la voiture, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce que, Isaac, ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour batifoler ! Il faut s'occuper de trouver cet enfoiré qui s'en est pris à Noah. Et aux autres gosses.

\- Tu sais, même si ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants est triste, il ne faut pas s'empêcher de vivre. Même si tu te mets avec Derek, on n'arrêtera pas de chercher le responsable. Dit doucement Scott.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- J'ai raison ! S'exclama Scott. Donc, la prochaine fois que tu en as l'occasion, embrasse le !

\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux que lui et moi soyons ensemble plus que moi. Rigola Stiles.

\- C'est juste que je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Et que vous vous rendrez heureux. Et puis franchement, Derek sera peut être moins aigri et plus souriant.

Les trois garçons rigolèrent et ne se calmèrent que lorsque Melissa descendit au salon pour les engueuler et leur dire qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher.

**OoO**

1h21.

Stiles grogna et reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, sentant l'angoisse monter à nouveau en lui. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait constamment deux yeux violets, flottant dans le noir, le fixer.

L'adolescent se tourna dans son lit et regarda tout autour de sa chambre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il souffla en réalisant qu'il était seul dans la pièce et remonta les couettes sur sa tête.

\- J'aurais du bloquer ma fenêtre.

Il venait de réaliser que même s'il l'avait baissée, il ne l'avait pas fermée et n'importe qui pouvait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de se lever pour aller la fermer. Stiles sortit son bras de sous les couvertures et chercha à tâtons son téléphone.

« Derek ! J'ai peur. »

**OoO**

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Stiles qui se redressa dans son lit, se transformant. Quelqu'un était entrain d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se leva, prêt à sauter sur son agresseur. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Lorsque la personne entra, elle tomba du bureau qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Une flopée de jurons s'éleva dans la chambre.

\- Derek ? C'est toi ? Demanda Stiles, incertain.

\- Tu veux que ça soit qui, Idiot ?

Stiles soupira de soulagement tout en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Abruti ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message il y a trente minutes en me disant que tu as peur.

\- Et alors ? Oh. Tu es venu pour me rassurer ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent.

\- Merci Derek. Souffla Stiles.

Derek grogna tout en fermant et verrouillant la fenêtre.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Stiles se mit à rire sous l'air perdu de Derek.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Quand je vais dire aux autres que tu t'es écrasé comme une merde par terre ! J'aurais dû prendre une photo !

L'adolescent se mit à rire de plus belle, se tenant les côtes.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre de photos, tu avais trop peur pour ça.

Le rire de Stiles ne se stoppa pas pour autant.

\- Bon et bien de toute évidence, tu n'as plus si peur que ça. Je peux te laisser seul et retourner me coucher. Chez moi. Dans mon lit. Seul.

Stiles se calma enfin mais ne répondit rien, il venait d'entendre son père se lever. Il choppa Derek par le bras et le tira jusqu'à son placard où il l'enferma, ignorant son grognement lorsqu'il se prit un cintre dans le visage. Il s'appuya contre la porte de son placard au même moment où celle de sa chambre s'ouvrait.

\- Stiles ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Euh... Je rangeais ma chambre papa.

\- En pleine nuit ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je m'occupe.

\- Retourne te coucher, Stiles.

John s'apprêta à sortir, quand il ajouta, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Au fait, la prochaine fois, allume ta lumière, ton mensonge semblera plus réaliste.

John eut un petit rire, lui alluma la lumière afin d'appuyer ses dires, et ferma la porte de son fils avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Tu me laisses sortir de là ? Demanda la voix un peu étouffée de Derek.

\- Oh pardon !

Stiles ouvrit son placard et laissa sortir Derek. L'alpha grogna et plaqua l'adolescent contre le mur.

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'enfermes dans ton placard, je t'arrache la gorge... Avec les dents ! Ou mieux ! Je te laisse seul avec tes peurs.

\- Je te demande pardon, Ô grand Alpha !

Derek ne répondit rien. Il venait de se rendre compte que Stiles était nu. Il avait oublié que l'adolescent dormait sans vêtements. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il contempla le corps du plus jeune.

\- Derek ? Appela doucement Stiles.

Les mains de Stiles se posèrent sur les joues de l'Alpha qui leva le regard vers lui. Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes sans rien dire, le souffle saccadé comme s'ils avaient couru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Derek retira sa veste qu'il laissa tomber au sol et se colla totalement contre Stiles.

Ce fut l'adolescent qui posa ses lèvres contre celle de Derek, initiant leur tout premier baiser. Il n'avait rien de chaste et doux. Celui ci était impérieux, avide et impatient. Les mains de Stiles s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux de Derek qu'il tirait et ses dents mordaient la lèvre inférieure du loup.

Grognant, Derek entrouvrit ses lèvres et la langue du plus jeune entra dans sa bouche pour rencontrer la sienne. Les deux loups voulaient dominer ce baiser et ce fut Stiles qui abandonna, laissant Derek prendre le dessus. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle.

Stiles poussa doucement Derek, et lui prit la main pour le tirer jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber, l'Alpha se mettant sur lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et les mains de Stiles s'activèrent à tirer sur les vêtements de Derek avec pour seule envie, les lui enlever.

* * *

A suivre.


	14. Chapitre 13

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant. Il était épuisé et avait envie d'une sieste. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé d'accompagner Scott chez Derek après leur retenue. Baillant, il se tourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

Il commençait à somnoler quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Quoi ? Grogna l'adolescent.

La porte s'ouvrit et Isaac entra.

\- Isaac ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Stiles se tourna pour voir l'autre loup garou qui retirait ses baskets.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

\- Je viens m'allonger avec toi. J'ai envie de discuter un peu. Tu me fais de la place ?

Stiles soupira mais se poussa quand même, tout en emportant son coussin avec lui, permettant à Isaac de s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Tu me passes un bout de ton coussin, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non. Tu vas enlever l'odeur de Derek.

Isaac ricana.

\- Tu en es accro à ton loup. Ça fait deux nuits qu'il dort ici.

\- Il vient pour me rassurer.

\- Et te faire autre chose par la même occasion.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi par là ?

\- Oh Stiles, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne.

Stiles grogna puis demanda d'une petite voix :

\- On est si peu discret que ça ?

Isaac rigola.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes discrets. Hier je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Mais lundi oui, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui mais parce que j'étais réveillé. Vu le boucan qu'il a fait en entrant dans ta chambre, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Ensuite j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir alors forcément, je vous ai entendu. Mais je n'ai pas espionné ! J'ai rapidement mis la musique sur mes oreilles pour entendre autres choses que vos grognements et gémissements !

Stiles souffla de soulagement.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il vient pour me rassurer. Avant hier il a débarqué parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais peur.

\- Il est adorable ce Derek. On ne croirait pas en le voyant. Dit Isaac, amusé.

Stiles eut un petit rire puis plongea son nez dans son coussin, inspirant doucement.

\- En fait, son odeur est déjà partie.

\- Oh, je suis certain qu'il reviendra cette nuit, histoire de te rassurer.

\- J'en sais rien. Je pense que si papa et Melissa voient Derek une troisième fois pendant le petit déjeuner, ça risque de faire trop.

\- Tu peux toujours leur dire qu'il calme tes crises d'angoisses.

\- J'ai pas envie de leur dire ça. Sinon ils vont me demander ce qui m'angoisse et je n'ai pas envie de leur en parler.

\- Et à moi, tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Isaac.

Stiles regarda Isaac, réfléchissant, avant de hocher la tête.

\- J'ai peur de l'homme aux yeux violets, le Voleur d'Âmes.

\- Pour ce qu'il a fait à Noah ? Et comment tu sais qu'il a les yeux violets ?

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré.

_Stiles était dans sa chambre, assis par terre, un tas de petites voitures posées devant lui ainsi qu'un petit garage. Il s'amusait à mettre les voitures tout en haut des descentes, et les pousser fortement pour qu'elles finissent par passer par dessus le jeu._

_\- BOUM ! Par terre ! S'exclama le petit garçon._

_La porte s'ouvrit et Claudia entra._

_\- Ça va, mon chéri ?_

_\- Oui maman ! Je m'amuse à faire des accidents !_

_\- Des accidents ? Mais les personnes dans les voitures risquent d'avoir mal !_

_\- Mais non maman ! Les voitures sont vides ! Regarde y'a personnes dedans !_

_Le garçon prit une voiture jaune et la montra à sa mère._

_\- Ah oui. Excuse moi, Stiles. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient vides._

_\- C'est pas grave maman ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Dit Stiles en imitant l'air sérieux que sa mère avait en lui disant ce genre de phrases._

_Stiles fit un grand sourire puis recommença à jouer sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui fit un bisou sur le crâne._

_\- Je serais dans la cuisine, si jamais tu as besoin de moi._

_\- D'accord maman._

_Stiles sourit à nouveau à sa mère avant que celle ci ne quitte la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle. Le petit garçon joua un long moment sans se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre._

_\- Maman ? Dit il en se tournant vers la source du bruit. Toi t'es pas ma maman._

_Le garçon regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était plus vieux que sa maman, et il avait l'air méchant. De plus, ses yeux violets ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à appeler sa mère._

_Mais il ne le fit pas._

_Les yeux s'étaient mis à briller plus fortement, hypnotisant l'enfant._

\- J'ai appris plus tard que j'avais été retrouvé dans la forêt. J'étais dans le coma et c'était aussi inexplicable que pour Noah.

\- Et comment tu en es sorti ?

\- Talia Hale m'a mordu. Elle était à la recherche de réponses et j'étais le gosse qui avait le plus de chance de survivre à une morsure. Plus tard, maman m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait pris mon âme et que celle ci était simplement revenue à moi après avoir été mordu.

\- Donc, en devenant un loup garou, tu as récupéré ton âme, c'est super mais on ne va pas transformer tous les gamins qui sont en ce moment dans le coma !

\- Les autres enfants qui étaient dans le coma en même temps que moi ont retrouvé leur âme quand celui qui leur avait volé est mort. En tuant le nouveau Voleur d'Âmes, on sauvera les enfants.

\- Et comment on le tue ? Demanda Isaac.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et Talia n'est plus là pour nous le dire.

\- Peut être que Peter sait comment le vaincre ?

\- Il l'aurait déjà dit, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ouais, tu as raison.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole.

\- Au fait, tu n'étais pas au courant que j'avais perdu mon âme ? Derek n'en a pas parlé durant la réunion de dimanche ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander quand il m'a parlé de votre réunion l'autre soir...

\- Non, Derek nous a rien dit sur ça. Il nous a seulement dit que tu étais celui qui avait trouvé le mot. Il devait penser que c'était à toi d'en parler et non à lui. Et je suis d'accord avec ça.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Quand j'étais dans la forêt, lorsque le corps de Noah a été trouvé, j'ai vu des yeux violets à travers les arbres. Et lundi, en cours de littérature, je suis presque sûr de les avoir vu sur le parking pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre et aussi durant le cours de Harris, lorsque je me suis transformé. Tout comme ce matin durant le cours d'économie. Et je pense que si je n'avais pas pensé fortement au futur bébé, j'aurais certainement perdu à nouveau le contrôle. Ces yeux m'angoissent tellement... C'est comme si la personne essayait de me faire peur ou de me rendre fou ! Tu penses que je suis fou, toi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois fou, Stiles. Je pense que lorsque tu les as vu dans la forêt, le type a compris que tu n'étais pas rassuré et doit certainement essayer de te faire encore plus peur.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

\- J'ai raison ! Tu les as encore vu après le cours d'économie ?

\- Non. Pour le cours de maths et les deux heures de retenue, je n'étais pas à côté d'une fenêtre.

\- Okay. Peut être qu'on devrait faire en sorte que tu ne te trouves plus à côté d'une fenêtre.

\- On fera ça, même si je sais que j'angoisserais quand même.

\- Si tu angoisses et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, viens me voir. Je te rassurerais du mieux que je peux.

\- Merci Isaac.

Isaac sourit et passa un bras autour de Stiles.

\- Dis Stiles ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Derek et toi, vous êtes ensembles ou c'est juste pour le sexe ?

\- On est ensemble.

\- Génial ! Je suis content pour vous deux.

\- Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de lui apprendre à sourire plus souvent. Et à être moins rabat-joie.

\- Le rêve ! Les entraînements seraient tellement plus cools !

\- Tu sais que ça ne l'empêchera pas de te botter le cul ?

\- Oui je sais. Rigola Isaac.

\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant, dodo ! J'ai toujours envie de faire une sieste.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Non, reste.

Isaac hocha la tête, puis tira un peu du coussin de Stiles pour poser sa tête dessus. L'adolescent grogna, mais ne récupéra pas la totalité du coussin, fermant simplement les yeux.

**OoO**

Malcolm prit un marqueur et nota sous la photo de Stiles « A perdu son âme lorsqu'il était enfant ».

**OoO**

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla un peu plus tard, Isaac était toujours dans son lit, dormant. L'adolescent le fixa un long moment puis le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

Isaac grogna et repoussa la main gênante mais celle ci se fit plus insistante. Grognant à nouveau le loup ouvrit difficilement un œil avant de le fermer.

\- Dodo.

\- Non, ce n'est plus l'heure de faire dodo.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

\- Techniquement, c'est toi qui es dans mon lit.

Surpris, Isaac ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait atterrit là.

\- Tu es somnambule. Fit Stiles.

\- Hein ?

L'adolescent rigola.

\- Mais non, idiot ! On a parlé en rentrant du lycée et on s'est endormi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? L'homme aux yeux violets ?

Isaac regarda Stiles puis sourit lorsqu'il se souvint.

\- Désolé. Je suis un peu lent au réveil.

\- Je vois ça.

Isaac rigola puis se redressa, s'étirant.

\- Je vais te laisser.

\- Reste. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour que tu partes. J'avais quelque chose à te demander, mais... Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû attendre. Ce n'est pas le genre de questions qu'on pose à quelqu'un quand il se réveille...

Isaac se rallongea.

\- Pose ta question.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais demandé la raison de ton placement ici. Pourquoi tu vis sous tutelle ? Ils sont où tes parents ?

Stiles fixait Isaac, un peu gêné. C'était des questions personnelles et il ne savait pas si l'autre adolescent, allait accepter de lui répondre.

\- Mes deux parents sont morts. Dit Isaac sans hésiter. Ma mère est morte en couche et mon père a été tué par le Kanima. Hum... Le Kanima c'est...

\- Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Coupa Stiles. Jackson m'a expliqué.

\- Ouf. Ça m'évite toute une explication assez compliquée.

Isaac rigola un peu puis repris son air sérieux.

\- J'ai été placé ici après sa mort. Et ça a été dur pour moi. Pas de perdre mon père, mais de me retrouver dans un endroit où on faisait attention à moi. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Mon père était violent envers moi. Il me frappait et m'enfermait dans des espaces réduits, genre placard, ou encore un congélateur qui ne fonctionnait plus. Depuis, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. Ça me fait paniquer.

\- Comment tu as fait pour te remettre de ça ?

\- Melissa m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle m'a apporté énormément d'amour, m'a rassuré lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à craindre ici. J'ai aussi été voir des psychologues. J'en ai vu quatre avant de trouver le bon. Maintenant, je vais mieux. Il m'arrive encore de faire quelques cauchemars, mais je sais qu'il ne me touchera plus alors ça va. Cependant, tu dois savoir que je ne m'en suis pas remis à cent pour cent. Il y a toujours une partie de moi qui est effrayée. Mais elle est tout au fond et ne m'empêche pas de vivre et c'est tout ce qui compte. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je suis heureux. Et je le suis vraiment. J'ai une maman, deux frères, bientôt une petite sœur et des amis. Tout ce que je n'avais pas avant.

\- Deux frères ?

\- Oui. Scott et toi. Je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme le tien, mais pour moi, on est frères. On est une famille. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me considéreras comme le tien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que si ça doit arriver, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il te faut du temps.

Stiles sourit doucement à Isaac et passa son bras autour de l'autre garçon pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute.

\- Je sais, mais je le suis quand même.

\- Stiles ? Quel est ton plus grand rêve ? Demanda Isaac, pour changer de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas de rêve.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, tout le monde en a !

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Oui j'en ai un.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda curieusement Stiles.

\- Être adopté par Melissa, ma maman...

**OoO**

Stiles regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, sa main négligemment posée sur la cuisse de Derek qui conduisait. L'Alpha était venu le chercher après le lycée et l'amenait mangeait une glace.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda doucement Derek.

\- À ... À rien.

\- Stiles. Ne me mens pas.

L'adolescent détourna son regard de la vitre et le posa sur Derek.

\- C'est juste que... On va au glacier...

\- Et bien oui. C'est ce que nous avons prévu hier soir. Tu n'en as plus envie ? Tu veux aller autre part ? En plus, c'est vendredi, on a pas à s'inquiéter du temps, donc si tu préfères aller à Paradise comme lundi, on peut y aller.

\- Non... Non, le glacier c'est bien, c'est même très bien, mais...

Stiles se passa une main un peu nerveuse dans les cheveux puis souffla sans finir sa phrase. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, Derek se gara sur le bas côté en mettant ses warnings.

\- Okay, Stiles, dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Je ne suis pas tracassé. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles. J'aurais peut être dû te demander avant si tu étais d'accord.

\- Si j'étais d'accord à propos de quoi ?

\- Je... J'ai demandé à mon père de nous rejoindre là bas. J'aimerais te présenter à lui comme étant mon petit copain. On est ensemble depuis très peu de temps, mais... Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me rejoignes la nuit lorsque tout le monde dort. Je préfère que tu viennes à la maison en passant pas la porte, le soir, devant tout le monde.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre puis ajouta :

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, n'est ce pas ? On est ensemble depuis le début de la semaine, c'est trop tôt pour que je dise à mon père que je suis en couple avec toi. Tu dois vouloir attendre et je comprendrais. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que finalement, on ne peut pas venir au glacier.

Stiles fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone que Derek lui arracha.

\- Stiles. Ne te tracasse pas. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu veuilles en parler à ton père. Je préfère ça plutôt que de me cacher. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà compris que nous sommes ensembles. Je me suis montré durant trois matins au moment du petit déjeuner. Mardi, mercredi et ce matin. Je suis certain qu'il sait que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas seulement amis.

\- Donc... On va au glacier et on rend les choses officielles ? Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensembles ?

\- Oui, Stiles.

Derek se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant de reprendre la route. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence paisible, la main de Stiles toujours posée sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Lorsque Derek se gara, il remarqua que la voiture du Shérif était déjà là. L'homme attendait dans celle ci. Stiles sorti de la voiture sans attendre Derek et se précipita vers celle de son père.

\- Hey p'pa ! Fit Stiles.

\- Salut Fiston. Répondit John.

L'homme ferma sa vitre puis sorti de son véhicule qu'il verrouilla.

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de te joindre à Derek et moi. Dit Stiles lorsque Derek les rejoignit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Sourit l'homme. Bonjour Derek.

\- Bonjour John. Vous allez bien ? Demanda poliment l'Alpha.

\- Je vais bien, merci. On y va ?

Stiles hocha la tête puis traîna les deux autres hommes jusqu'au glacier où ils passèrent commande avant de s'asseoir à une table. Les trois coupes de glaces arrivèrent rapidement et l'adolescent plongea avec envie sa cuillère avant de la porter à sa bouche, tout en écoutant vaguement son père échanger quelques banalités avec Derek.

\- Derek et moi on est ensembles. Fini par dire Stiles.

John regarda son fils en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas encore compris ? Il entre peut être en douce la nuit, mais, on le voit le matin.

John eut un sourire amusé devant le rougissement de son fils.

\- Et je suis prêt à parier que lundi, lorsque tu « rangeais ta chambre », c'était ce pauvre Derek que tu avais mis dans ton placard.

Cette fois ci, l'homme rigola en voyant la tête embarrassée de son garçon.

\- Papa ! Te moque pas ! C'est un sujet sérieux.

\- Désolé. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet sérieux, Stiles. J'aurais certainement dû t'apprendre à ne pas enfermer les gens dans ton placard.

Le shérif se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas à nouveau rire devant l'air outré de son fils mais ne pu résister lorsque celui ci croisa les bras sur son torse avec une mine boudeuse. L'homme se mit franchement à rire, rapidement suivi par Derek. Stiles grogna, mécontent et se concentra sur sa glace, ignorant son père et son petit ami.

\- Pardon. Souffla Derek, une fois que sa crise de rire fut passer. Mais il faut avouer que c'était assez hilarant.

\- Ravi de voir que je vous fais rire.

\- Oh, Stiles. Ne boude pas.

Derek se rapprocha de Stiles et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas méchant.

\- Hum.

Stiles joua avec sa glace en tentant d'ignorer Derek.

\- Stiles, ne boude pas pour ça. On ne se moquait pas méchamment. Dit son père.

\- Mais papa ! Je t'annonçais quelque chose d'important !

\- Je sais, mon grand. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te voir avec Derek. C'est un garçon bien et je veux juste ton bonheur. Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je te l'annonce officiellement ? Tu aurais préféré le voir débarquer les matins sans que tu ne saches qu'il a passé la nuit à la maison ?

\- Bien sur que oui, ça me fait plaisir que tu me le dises, Stiles. Et dorénavant, tu n'auras plus à le faire entrer en douce pendant la nuit. Ajouta son père avec un petit sourire.

\- Est ce qu'il va y avoir des règles ? Comme ne pas dormir ensemble s'il y a école le lendemain ?

\- Il peut dormir à la maison en semaine du moment que tes notes ne baissent pas. Si je vois que tu travailles moins bien à l'école, alors il ne pourra dormir chez nous seulement les vendredis et samedis soirs. Si, cependant, je vois que tes résultats restent aussi bon, je ne m'opposerais pas à le voir en semaine.

\- Merci papa !

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père qui le lui rendit.

\- Par contre, Stiles, dorénavant j'aimerais quand même que tu nous demandes avant que Derek ne vienne dormir. Même si je ne vois pas de raisons particulières pour te dire non, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Donc, papa, est ce que Derek peut dormir à la maison cette nuit ?

\- Oui.

Stiles eut un grand sourire puis plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Derek qui était toujours pratiquement collé à lui. L'adolescent se détacha de son petit ami puis se leva pour aller près de son père qu'il enserra de ses bras.

\- T'es génial mon papa, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Répondit John avant de rire.

Stiles serra un moment son père puis retourna s'asseoir.

\- Papa ?

L'adolescent regarda son père tout en jouant avec sa cuillère. Celui ci le fixa tout en lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Avant hier, je discutais avec Isaac et il m'a confié quelque chose que je ne peux pas garder pour moi. Et je n'ose pas en parler à Melissa même si ça la concerne.

\- Et je suppose que tu aimerais me le dire pour que j'en parle à Melissa, n'est ce pas ? Même s'il te l'a confié, et que c'est s'en doute un secret.

\- C'est carrément un secret, mais, oui, j'aimerais te le dire.

\- Alors dis le. Je suis certain que Derek n'ira pas en parler.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Confirma l'Alpha.

Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il était curieux. Il se demandait quel était ce secret.

\- Isaac aime beaucoup Melissa. Pour lui c'est sa maman.

\- Je sais, il l'appelle maman depuis quelques mois maintenant.

\- Papa, ne me coupe pas !

\- Désolé, vas y continue.

\- Il aimerait que les choses deviennent officielles. Il rêve d'être adopté par elle mais c'est assez délicat. Il ne se voit pas aller lui demander. Il dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait. Tu crois que tu pourrais en parler avec Melissa ?

John resta un moment silencieux puis eut un doux sourire.

\- Je lui en parlerais. Maintenant, fini ta glace avant que celle ci ne fonde.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Derek était parti en début d'après midi avec Scott et Isaac, pour une réunion avec sa meute. Il avait, comme souvent, demandé à Stiles s'il voulait être présent mais celui ci avait refusé. L'adolescent avait préféré rester chez lui. Il avait pendant un moment discuté avec son père et Melissa puis était monté dans sa chambre pour laisser les deux adultes tranquilles. Il s'était installé sur son lit avec l'intention de lire mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il relisait la même phrase depuis de longues minutes, il arrêta et s'allongea simplement dans son lit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder tranquillement dans sa tête. Il pensa évidemment à Derek, un doux sourire illuminant son visage. Il repensa ensuite à Isaac et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le mercredi après midi. Il pensa au Voleur d'âmes puis à Noah et la tristesse l'envahit. L'enfant ne méritait pas ça, tout comme les autres gosses actuellement dans le coma.

Stiles soupira et essuya l'unique larme qui coulait sur sa peau. Il maudissait le monstre qui faisait ça. Il le haïssait pour être honnête. Il voulait lui arracher la tête à l'aide de ses griffes. Après tout, si sa tête n'était plus accrochée à son corps, il mourrait, donc il ne serait plus une menace et surtout, Noah sortirait du coma. Les autres enfants aussi.

\- Il a les yeux violets... Murmura Stiles en se redressant.

Il avait confié ce détail à Isaac et il savait que le bouclé n'en avait parlé à personne alors que c'était important. Malgré tout, Isaac attendait que Stiles le fasse lui même, lui laissant le temps de trouver assez de forces pour le faire. L'adolescent se leva de son lit et s'installa à son bureau.

\- Pour Noah. Pour Erica. Pour tous les enfants actuellement dans le coma. Il faut que je le fasse.

Stiles prit un stylo noir, une feuille de classeur qu'il regarda un long moment, puis commença à écrire.

_ **Ce que je sais du Voleur d'Âmes.** _

**_En y réfléchissant, je ne sais pas forcément grand chose sur lui, mais comme a dit Derek, même le plus petit détail insignifiant peut se révéler important. Et mon détail à moi n'est pas si insignifiant que ça. Je sais qu'il vole l'âme des enfants pour accroître sa propre force. Il faut savoir qu'il utilise ses yeux pour hypnotiser les enfants afin de pouvoir leur voler leur âme. Ses yeux... Ils sont terrifiants. Pour vous, ils vous sembleraient simplement bizarres, mais pour moi, lorsque je les vois je perds tous mes moyens._ **

**_Lorsque je ferme mes propres yeux, j'ai l'impression que le noir que je suis censé voir est remplacé par ce violet qui me terrorise. Parce que oui, ce Voleur d'Âmes a les yeux violets. Un violet unique. Un violet qui hypnotise et me donne envie de fuir loin d'ici. Un violet qui me rappelle mes cauchemars d'enfants, mes peurs, et la raison de ma transformation en tant que loup garou._ **

**_Cette histoire me terrifie parce que moi même j'ai été une de ses victimes. Du moins, j'ai été la victime de son prédécesseur (Son père ? Son oncle ?). J'ai moi même été dans le coma durant quelques semaines, sans raison particulière. J'étais un enfant en bonne santé après tout..._ **

**_Je me souviens de ce jour où je jouais dans ma chambre._ ** _**Maman était venue me voir puis m'avait laissé seul en me disant que si j'avais besoin, elle était dans la cuisine. J'ai continué à jouer jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit. Je pensais que c'était à nouveau maman qui venait me voir, mais en me retournant, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle. C'était un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je me souviens avoir voulu crier tout en fixant ses yeux qui semblaient briller. Puis... Plus rien. Le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à l'hôpital. Maman était là. Talia aussi.** _

_**J'ai appris plus tard ce qui s'était passé, la raison pour laquelle j'étais à l'hôpital, et ce que Talia avait fait pour que je me réveille. Elle m'avait transformé pour obtenir des réponses. Réponses que je n'avais jamais su lui donner, à part que j'avais vu un homme aux yeux violets. Cet homme et surtout ses yeux m'ont hanté durant longtemps.** _

_**Je dois avouer que depuis Noah, depuis le jour où il a été trouvé devant le manoir Hale, il m'arrive de voir des yeux violets. Je ne vois que ça, c'était comme si « l'homme » qui se cache derrière avait la possibilité de se rendre invisible, ne montrant que ses yeux. Je les ai vu ce jour là, dans la forêt et à d'autres moments aussi. Comme, par exemple, le jour où je me suis transformé au lycée. Il était sur le parking.** _

_**Je sais que ça peut sembler fou, mais je ne le suis pas. Je pense que cet homme doit savoir ce qui m'est arrivé et essaie de me faire peur. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas que j'hallucine, que je suis dingue ou quoi que soit d'autres. Retenez ce qui peut être utile pour trouver le responsable. S'il vous plaît, ne jugez pas le fait que j'ai mis autant de temps à parler de ça. Comprenez que ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Et si un jour vous croisez quelqu'un avec des yeux de cette couleur si particulière, demandez vous si ce n'est pas lui que vous venez de voir. Le Voleur d'Âmes.** _

_**Stiles.** _

L'adolescent lu plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait écrit puis soupira. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais après tout, il n'était pas un écrivain et de plus, ce qui comptait était qu'il disait ce qu'il savait. Stiles se leva, pris son téléphone et envoya un message à Derek.

« Der' j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Stiles ne reçu aucune réponse mais en fin de journée, Derek était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, la feuille de Stiles entre ses mains, la lisant.

\- J'aimerais que tu accroches ça sur ton tableau, s'il te plaît. Dit Stiles lorsque l'Alpha plia la feuille.

\- Je le ferais. Répondit Derek en se levant pour la mettre dans la poche de sa veste.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Stiles et le prit entre ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il le tira ensuite jusqu'au lit de l'adolescent, le forçant à s'allonger. Il s'installa à ses côtés et le prit à nouveau entre ses bras. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils profitaient simplement de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

* * *

A suivre.


	15. Chapitre 14

Erica resta un long moment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, à simplement regarder son petit frère. Il semblait endormi et si on mettait de côté les machines qui émettaient un bip régulier, elle pourrait presque oublier que celui ci était dans le coma. Elle détestait cette situation, ça la rendait folle. Elle voulait retrouver son petit frère, le voir débarquer en courant dans sa chambre pour la supplier de jouer avec lui à un jeu vidéo. Elle voulait entrer dans la sienne le matin et le trouver endormi dans son lit dont les draps à l'effigie de Spiderman ne lui rappelleraient pas ces stupides draps trop blancs.

Erica avança doucement dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Elle observa la main de son petit frère avant de la prendre délicatement dans la sienne et de la serrer.

\- Tu me manques, Noah. Souffla la blonde. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Il faut que tu reviennes. Je t'en supplie, petit frère, réveille toi. Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état ! J'ai besoin de toi, Noah, j'ai besoin de t'entendre rire, crier, courir partout dans la maison. J'ai besoin que tu viennes m'embêter pour que je joue avec toi alors que je suis occupée. J'ai besoin que tu me harcèles pour savoir où je vais lorsque je ne suis pas à la maison. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, Noah. Tu me manques tellement.

Erica ne retenait pas ses sanglots. Ici, dans cette petite chambre, sans personne pour la voir, elle se laissait aller, elle laissait éclater sa peine et sa douleur. La jeune fille pleura un long moment, suppliant, entre deux crises de larmes, Noah de se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses joues trempées et regarda le visage paisible, bien qu'un peu plus pâle qu'habituellement, du garçon.

\- Noah... Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant. Ça fait pratiquement trois semaines que tu dors, ça commence à faire beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? On est déjà en mai, tu sais ? Et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de papa. Ça serait dommage que tu manques ça. Dit Erica, espérant voir son frère ouvrir les yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant son petit frère.

\- Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à oublier le jour où j'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé.

_Erica ferma la porte et posa ses clés sur le petit meuble à l'entrée._

_\- Je suis rentrée ! Cria l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers le salon._

_N'y voyant personne, elle alla dans la cuisine où elle y trouva son père, les yeux rougis, attablé devant une tasse de café qui semblait froid._

_\- Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Où sont maman et Noah ?_

_L'homme posa son regard sur sa fille avant de se lever d'un bond et de la serrer fortement contre lui._

_\- Oh ma Chérie ! Murmura l'adulte, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, papa ? Questionna l'adolescente, sentant l'angoisse nouer son ventre. Tu me fais peur là !_

_Son père se décala d'elle et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes._

_\- C'est Noah, ma Chérie. Il... Il a été retrouvé dans la forêt._

_\- Et ? Demanda Erica, d'une petite voix. Il va bien, n'est ce pas ?_

_\- Il est dans le coma, Erica. Il a été retrouvé dans le coma. Ta mère est déjà à l'hôpital, je..._

_L'adolescente ne laissa pas son père terminer. La respiration sifflante, elle s'éloigna vivement et monta en courant dans sa chambre où elle s'y enferma. Elle sorti fébrilement son téléphone et, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises à cause de ses griffes qui la gênaient, elle téléphona à son Alpha._

_\- Derek ! Viens vite ! Je ne me contrôle plus !_

Erica secoua la tête puis regarda son frère.

\- Je me suis enfuie dans ma chambre et j'ai demandé à Derek de venir. Il est resté un long moment avec moi. Papa, lui, était parti pour rejoindre maman ici. Je n'ai pas supporté ce qui t'arrivait et je perdais le contrôle. J'avais besoin de la présence de mon Alpha pour qu'il m'aide.

Erica se pinça les lèvres.

\- Un jour je te parlerais de mon côté loup garou. Murmura la blonde. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de son petit frère.

\- Tu sais, je fais toujours attention à ne pas craquer devant nos parents. Maman pleure tout le temps, et papa n'en mène pas large. Alors je reste forte, pour eux, mais quand je suis seule, je n'arrive plus à me retenir.

L'adolescente soupira et glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- J'ai tellement besoin que tu reviennes, petit frère.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte et s'approcha d'Erica, lui tendant une main.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Malcolm Sanders.

L'adolescente le regarda et lui serra la main sans pouvoir détourner son regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne pouvait empêcher un mauvais pressentiment prendre place au creux de son ventre. Peut être était-ce dû à la couleur de ses yeux. Ceux ci étaient violets.

**OoO**

\- Et dire que pendant que nous peignons cette chambre, Allison et Lydia sont entrain de faire les magasins avec Melissa. Souffla Jackson tout en plongeant son rouleau dans la peinture.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Jack ! Je suis certain que Lydia va te dénicher une superbe robe qui ira parfaitement avec ton teint. Fit Stiles.

\- À moins que tu préfères de la lingerie. Rajouta Isaac, un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Maintenant j'imagine Jackson portant une petite robe avec de la lingerie en dessous ! Merci les garçons ! S'exclama Scott, retenant difficilement un rire.

Jackson posa doucement le rouleau puis se tourna vers les trois garçons qui riaient à ses dépends, se transformant en loup, un grognement sourd sortant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Jack rentre tes crocs, on disait ça pour rire ! Dit Stiles.

\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire.

Jackson se repris forme humaine lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'avertissement de son Alpha tout en reprenant son rouleau.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler Jack.

\- Oh, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.

\- Et moi, ça m'énerve !

\- Roh, ne fais pas ta tête des mauvais jours. On te taquine, et d'habitude, tu ne me dis rien quand je t'appelle Jack. Bouda Stiles.

Jackson soupira et ignora son ami recommençant à peindre le mur en blanc, bien que celui ci avait raison, d'habitude il ne disait rien car, soyons honnêtes, il aimait bien être appelé Jack. Un petit sourire se forma ensuite sur les lèvres du garçon quand il vit, du coin de l'oeil, Derek s'approcher de son petit ami. L'alpha passa un bras autour de taille de Stiles et lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il retourna ensuite près de la porte, reprenant son pinceau. Jackson sourit encore plus puis se concentra à nouveau sur son mur.

\- Cette chambre va être parfaite pour notre petite sœur ! S'exclama Scott après un long moment de silence.

\- Et tout ça, grâce à nous ! Ajouta Isaac, fièrement.

Les garçons commencèrent à parler du bébé à venir et à s'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait, tout ça sous le regard bienveillant de Derek qui peignait le côté de la porte qui serait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout repeint, ils descendirent au salon histoire de remplir leurs estomacs qui gargouillaient.

Avachis sur le canapé et les fauteuils, les garçons mangeaient leur sandwich dans un calme reposant selon Derek. Mais celui ci fut rapidement rompu par Jackson.

\- Boyd ? Comment va Erica ? On ne la voit plus vraiment en ce moment. Et je me demande si elle arrive à supporter un peu mieux le coma de Noah.

Boyd resta silencieux, ses pensées se perdant sur sa petite amie.

\- Elle essaie d'être forte. Répondit l'adolescent, au bout d'un moment. Elle ne veut pas craquer devant ses parents, car ceux ci sont très mal. Elle dit qu'il faut qu'elle les soutienne. Elle se laisse aller quand elle est seule et quand elle va voir son frère. Elle espère le voir ouvrir les yeux et qu'il lui dise « Hey, je t'ai bien eu ! Je ne dormais pas vraiment ! ».

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas que je me rends compte qu'elle va mal. Elle est persuadée que je crois ses mensonges quand elle me dit « ça va, ne t'inquiète pas », ou « je suis celle qui supporte le mieux la situation ». Ce n'est pas le cas, et rien que le fait qu'elle ait besoin de Derek pour se contrôler, le prouve. Son loup prend souvent le dessus, et elle a passé la dernière pleine lune avec lui. Elle n'a pas réussi à lutter contre l'influence de celle ci.

Derek hocha la tête, pour appuyer les dires de son louveteau.

\- En gros, elle va très mal, et ne veut pas que ça se sache. Conclu Boyd.

\- Elle est avec lui, là ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Oui. Allison et Lydia ont essayé de la faire venir à leur séance shopping, mais elle a refusé. Elles ont pourtant énormément insisté.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ? Demanda Stiles, en se blottissant contre Derek.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne se réveille pas. Répondit Scott, peu sur de lui.

\- De toute façon, on va tuer l'autre enfoiré, donc Noah va forcément se réveiller. Dit Isaac, ses yeux devenant jaunes l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les garçons restèrent un long moment silencieux, mangeant leurs sandwichs.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres enfants qui sont dans le coma ? Demanda Jackson. Autre qu'à Beacon Hill ?

\- Peter y travaille. Dit Derek. Il est parti à Portland hier. Il paraît que quatre enfants ont été retrouvés dans le coma. L'un d'entre eux est mort. Il m'appelle dès qu'il en sait plus.

**OoO**

Stiles était affalé sur le lit de Derek et regardait son petit ami qui retirait ses vêtements.

\- Tu sais, tu peux aussi retirer ton boxer.

Stiles eut un sourire malicieux avant de faire une moue en voyant que Derek gardait son sous vêtement. Il observa l'Alpha aller éteindre la lumière avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans le lit.

\- Pousse-toi un peu, tu prends toute la place ! Râla le plus vieux.

Stiles soupira mais se décala quand même pour laisser Derek s'installer à ses côtés. Il n'attendit même pas que l'homme soit correctement installé pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je devrais venir dormir ici plus souvent. Ton lit est plus grand, on a donc plus de place que dans mon petit lit.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence entre mon lit et le tien. Malgré le fait qu'on ai plus de place, tu es quand même collé à moi.

\- Abruti. Répliqua Stiles sans pour autant bouger.

Il soupira d'aise, tout en fermant les yeux, quand Derek se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur son dos.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça. Murmura l'adolescent.

\- Je sais. Répondit Derek sur le même ton.

Un silence apaisant se fit entre le couple que Stiles brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Repeindre cette chambre m'a crevé. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche. Je pourrais dormir jusqu'à midi tellement je suis fatigué !

\- Dors, Chéri.

Stiles se redressa et embrassa Derek puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais fatigué...

\- Je le suis, mais, ça me tracasse.

\- Je t'écoute. Soupira Derek.

Stiles ne dit rien pendant quelques temps, cherchant ses mots.

\- Où sont Laura et Cora ? Et pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ? Fini par demander l'adolescent.

\- Peter a tué Laura et...

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Stiles, surpris.

\- Oui. Je lui en veux toujours. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais son geste et il le sait.

\- Mais pourtant vous avez l'air de vous entendre plutôt bien et... Il fait parti de ta meute !

\- Il reste mon oncle et je l'apprécie malgré tout.

\- Je comprends. Enfin, je crois. Et pour Cora ? Elle aussi est morte ?

\- Non, elle est en vie. Elle a préféré partir mais nous avons gardé contact. Elle a le même âge que toi.

\- Mais pourquoi elle ne va pas au lycée alors ? Et elle est où ?

\- Elle suit des études par correspondance et elle est au Canada. Chaque mois je lui envoie de l'argent pour l'aider. Elle a un petit boulot, mais ça ne l'aide pas à tout payer.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'aimerait bien ?

\- Cora ?

\- Ouais. Tu crois qu'elle me trouverait sympa ? Ou elle détesterait le fait que je sois ton petit copain ?

\- Je pense qu'elle t'apprécierait.

\- Cool ! Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me la présenter ? J'aimerais bien la connaître.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait se faire. Elle n'a pas envie de revenir ici pour le moment, mais je pourrais essayer de la décider.

\- Et si jamais elle ne veut pas, on pourrait toujours partir au Canada ! Fit Stiles, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- D'abord nous devons vaincre ce voleur d'âmes. Ensuite, si Cora ne veut pas venir ici, j'irais demander à ton père si je peux t'enlever quelques jours pour aller voir ma sœur.

\- Ça serait génial ! S'exclama Stiles. Mais tu as raison, notre priorité numéro un, c'est cet enfoiré !

Derek resserra ses bras autour de son petit ami.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi encore ? Souffle l'adulte, exaspéré.

\- Finalement, je ne suis plus autant fatigué.

Stiles, avec un petit sourire en coin, laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au boxer de Derek.

**OoO**

En ce mercredi soir, l'angoisse que Erica avait ressenti, quelques jours plus tôt, en croisant le regard du médecin de son frère ne l'avait pas quitté. C'est pour cela qu'elle passait la porte du loft de son Alpha bien que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'y avait plus vraiment mis les pieds. Et même si elle se retrouva surprise en voyant que Stiles était affalé contre Derek, elle ne dit rien.

\- Salut. Souffla l'adolescente.

\- Erica ! S'exclama Stiles.

L'adolescent se leva d'un bon et alla donner une brève étreinte à la jeune fille qui la lui rendit avec un petit sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Est ce que tu as trouvé le sac de Noah ainsi que son doudou que j'ai déposé dans ta chambre ? Je suis bête, évidemment que tu as dû les voir, ils étaient sur ton lit.

Bien que malheureuse, Erica eut un bref sourire amusé devant Stiles.

\- Oui, je les ai vu. Merci de me les avoir amené.

Derek s'approcha lui aussi de sa bêta et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Questionna à son tour l'Alpha.

\- Toujours pareil... J'en veux au monde entier pour ce qui arrive à mon frère. Il est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Il est mon ancre et tu le sais, Derek. S'il va mal...

L'adolescente ne fini pas sa phrase mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, Derek savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune fille s'éloigna des deux garçons, cherchant comment parler de ses doutes concernant le docteur Sanders, et s'approcha du tableau que Derek avait posé dans un coin du salon. Son cœur se serra quand son regard se posa sur la photo de son petit frère. Erica posa ses doigts sur le visage souriant de son petit frère avec un sourire triste. Elle regarda ensuite les recherches que la meute avait fait et lâcha un petit cri en mettant sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait déjà eu des morts dans une autre ville.

\- Mon Dieu... Noah... Il va mourir ! S'exclama Erica en se tournant vers Derek.

\- On l'arrêtera avant. Je te le promet, Erica.

La jeune fille hocha la tête même si elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Je vais recommencer à venir aux réunions et aux entraînements. Annonça Erica en se tournant à nouveau vers le tableau. Je veux aider à vaincre celui qui fait ça.

\- Alors sois présente demain à 16h précise au loft. Je sais que vous finissez tous les cours à 14h. Un entraînement est prévu.

\- Je serais là. Répondit Erica.

La jeune femme porta ensuite son attention sur une feuille accrochée, écrite à la main. Elle commença à la lire puis poussa une forte exclamation. Erica se tourna vivement vers Derek et Stiles, l'horreur se peignant sur ses traits.

\- Il a les yeux violets ?! Celui qui fait ça ?!

\- Oui. Nous avons ajouté cette information il y a peu de temps.

\- Oh bordel ! S'exclama Erica en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Erica ? Appela Derek, inquiet en allant s'agenouiller devant sa bêta.

\- Je... J'étais venue ici parce que le médecin de mon frère me laissait une mauvaise impression. Il ne me rassure pas. Et là, quand je vois que vous avez noté que celui qui a fait ça à mon petit frère a les yeux violets, ça me rassure encore moins. Je... Je me trompe peut être mais, je crois que le médecin de Noah est le type qu'on recherche. Il a les yeux violets !

\- Combien y-a-t-il de chances pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Demanda inutilement Stiles, s'asseyant à côté de Erica.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Scott et Isaac avaient rejoint Stiles sur le canapé de leur salon. Celui ci était affalé, un bol de céréales entre les mains, devant un épisode de Supernatural.

\- Hey Stiles ! Dit Scott en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Hey ! C'était bien l'entraînement ? Demanda l'adolescent sans quitter la télé des yeux.

\- Crevant ! S'exclama Isaac en prenant place de l'autre côté de Stiles.

\- Derek renforce les entraînements. Il veut qu'on soit au maximum de nos performances pour le jour où on se retrouvera face au Voleur d'Âmes...

Stiles hocha la tête tout en fourrant une cuillère pleine de céréales dans sa bouche.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda Scott au bout d'un moment.

L'adolescent posa son bol de céréales, pris la télécommande et mis pose à son épisode. Il regarda ensuite Scott qui arborait un air sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça concerne le Voleur d'Âmes ? Il a encore attaqué quelqu'un ?

\- Ça le concerne mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a attaqué quelqu'un. Dit Isaac.

\- En fait, on voulait juste te dire que hier soir, lorsque tu étais chez Derek, nous avons parlé du Voleur d'Âmes à maman, pour mieux l'aider à comprendre le cas des enfants qu'elle reçoit à l'hôpital. Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps qu'elle sache pour lui.

\- Elle a réagit comment ? Demanda Stiles en regardant tour à tour les deux frères.

_Scott et Isaac étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant leur mère qui faisait la vaisselle._

_\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, maman ? Demanda Isaac pour au moins la dixième fois. Tu es enceinte, il faut que tu te reposes._

_\- Je suis enceinte, mais pas en sucre, Chéri. Je continue bien à travailler, je peux donc faire la vaisselle. Répliqua l'infirmière. De plus j'ai bientôt fini._

_L'adolescent soupira et échangea un regard avec son frère. Leur mère était bien trop têtue pour qu'ils puissent avoir le dernier mot avec elle. Et c'était pire depuis qu'elle était enceinte._

_\- Est-ce que nous pouvons te parler de quelque chose d'important ? Demanda Scott lorsque sa mère coupa l'eau après avoir nettoyé l'évier._

_\- Bien sur. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Melissa en s'essuyant les mains._

_\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, maman. Ça sera long._

_Melissa posa son torchon et pris place en face de ses deux fils qui affichaient tout deux une mine soucieuse. L'angoisse s'empara de la femme en voyant l'air qu'avaient ses garçons. Elle comprit avant même qu'ils ne parlent que ça concernait le surnaturel._

_\- Qui s'en prend à vous ? Demanda Melissa, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot._

_\- Un Voleur d'Âmes. Répondit honnêtement Scott._

_\- Un Voleur d'Âmes ? Répéta l'infirmière._

_\- Tous les enfants qui sont dans le coma en ce moment, dont Noah, le frère de Erica, y ont été plongé par ce type. Il leur vole leur âme pour accroître sa propre force. Dit Isaac. Il ne prend que celle des enfants._

_\- Il s'est attaqué à Noah pour déclarer la guerre à notre meute. Il est là pour se venger de la mort de son prédécesseur qui a été tué par Talia, la mère de Derek. Nous supposons qu'il est un parent de cet ancien Voleur d'Âmes. Il veut détruire notre meute._

_\- Et vous savez de qui il s'agit ?_

_\- Non... On ne sait pas encore de qui il s'agit et ça nous rend tous dingue. Et en plus de ça on ne sait même pas comment le vaincre._

_\- Chris Argent ne peut pas vous aider ? Demanda Melissa. Il est un chasseur après tout..._

_\- Il n'y a rien dans son bestiaire concernant ce type. Fit Scott, abattu._

_\- Et il y a Peter qui est en ce moment à Portland, pour essayer de trouver des réponses concernant des cas similaires. Mais on ne se fait pas d'illusions, on sait qu'il ne trouvera pas comment le vaincre, ni de qui il s'agit. Dit Isaac. C'est comme se battre contre un fantôme._

_\- Je suis sure que vous trouverez comment vaincre cette menace. Et puis, tout être surnaturel qu'il soit, je doute qu'il survive à un balle en plein cœur. Leur dit Melissa._

_\- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais on pense tous que ça ne sera pas aussi simple pour le vaincre. Soupira Scott._

_Melissa resta silencieuse un moment, tout en regardant ses garçons. Elle n'aimait pas les savoir en danger. En tant que mère, elle voulait les enfermer dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce que Derek trouve comment se débarrasser de ce type. Mais elle savait que même si elle voulait protéger ses enfants, elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se battre au côté de leur meute._

_\- Promettez moi d'être prudent, et de rester en vie. Dit Melissa. Vous deux, ainsi que Stiles._

_\- On te le promet, maman._

_Scott et Isaac s'étaient levés, et avaient enlacé leur mère encore assise sur la chaise de la cuisine._

\- Elle est tellement habituée à nous voir risquer nos vies qu'elle nous laisse gérer sans essayer d'interférer. Pourtant, Isaac et moi savons bien que si elle pouvait, elle nous garderait près d'elle pour éviter qu'on soit en danger.

\- Mais elle ne fait rien car elle sait qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre notre nature.

\- Elle est forte d'accepter tout ça. Dit Stiles.

\- C'est la meilleure. Souffla Scott, vivement approuvé par Isaac.

Stiles sourit simplement.

\- On lui a aussi parlé de toi. Dit Isaac. Lorsque nous allions quitter la cuisine pour aller dans nos chambres, elle nous a demandé si lorsque tu étais dans le coma, ça avait un rapport avec le Voleur d'âmes...

_Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la cuisine, Melissa les retint._

_\- Et Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle, les faisant se retourner. Est-ce que son coma était dû à ce Voleur d'Âmes ? Je me souviens que John en avait parlé, lors du premier enfant qui avait été trouvé dans le coma. Je ne lui avais jamais posé de questions sur ça car ça semblait être un sujet sensible._

_Les deux frères avaient échangés un regard avant de se rasseoir._

_\- Normalement, nous devrions pas t'en parler, car ça ne nous concerne pas, et je ne suis pas certain que Stiles apprécierait, mais... Ouais, Stiles est une victime du Voleur d'Âmes. Dit Scott. Celui qui a été tué par Talia avait pris l'âme de Stiles quand il était enfant._

_\- Et c'est aussi ce qui l'a fait devenir un loup garou... La mère de Derek l'a mordu afin qu'il se réveille pour obtenir des informations sur celui qui lui avait volé son âme. Il en avait peu, de ce qu'il nous a dit. Dit Isaac._

_\- Donc, on ne sait pas comment Talia l'a retrouvé mais les autres enfants se sont réveillés de leur coma lorsqu'elle l'avait tué._

\- Est ce que tu nous en veux d'en avoir parlé à maman ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Non. Je ne vous en veux pas. Rassura Stiles avec un sourire.

Scott et Isaac lui rendirent son sourire avec bonne humeur.

\- Erica est venue à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. S'exclama Scott pour changer de sujet. Elle nous parlé du médecin de Noah. Vous pensez que c'est une coïncidence ?

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences. Dit Isaac. Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ce type soit celui qu'on cherche... Va falloir le surveiller, comme a dit Derek. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

**OoO**

Malcolm, assit dans son fauteuil, réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas pensé que Erica allait déjà retourner auprès de sa meute. Il ne s'était pas montré prudent en se présentant à elle comme il l'avait fait. L'adolescente avait fait part à son Alpha de ses peurs le concernant. Il savait que l'Alpha n'allait pas l'attaquer sans preuves mais il savait que Derek allait le surveiller, ce qui l'empêcherait d'avancer facilement dans sa quête de vengeance. Il fallait que la meute soit au plus bas pour pouvoir les vaincre. Et Malcolm savait exactement sur qui agir. Stiles Stilinski semblait effrayé par lui. Avec un sourire mauvais, l'homme prit un dossier posé sur la table basse face à lui. Son sourire s'élargit en regardant le nom affiché dessus.

Claudia Stilinski.


	16. Chapitre 15

Malcolm venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers le parking où était garé sa voiture quand il remarqua qu'il était suivi. Le léger grognement qu'il entendait ne lui laissait pas de doute sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avec un sourire presque amusé, il bifurqua et avança dans la petite rue proche du parking, ralentissant le pas puis finissant par s'arrêter. Il ne se retourna que lorsque le grognement s'amplifia. Malcolm regarda avec un sourire le loup garou qui lui faisait face.

\- Derek Hale. Je me demandais à quel moment tu viendrais me voir.

\- Je veux que vous rendez les âmes à tous ces enfants et que vous laissez ma meute tranquille. Je vous laisserez en vie si vous faites ça et que vous quittez mon territoire !

Malcolm rigola franchement avant de fixer son regard violet dans celui rouge de l'Alpha.

\- Derek, voyons, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça serait aussi simple. Ces âmes m'appartiennent et bientôt, ta meute ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. J'ai déjà commencé à détruire la jolie Erica en m'en prenant à son jeune frère. Et Stiles sera tout aussi facile à détruire que ta louve. Je sais des choses sur lui que tu n'imagines même pas. Je pense qu'ensuite je m'attaquerais à ce cher Isaac. Il a toujours peur des endroits confinés ?

Seul un grognement effroyable lui répondit mais il ne frissonna même pas. Il était clairement amusé par la situation et le montrait à Derek. Malcolm voyait la colère irradier du corps du loup garou face à lui. Et il ne se trouva même pas étonné lorsque le jeune homme bondit sur lui, avec l'intention de l'égorger. Malcolm évita d'un mouvement souple l'Alpha et l'envoya voler contre un mur lorsque celui ci tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau. Malcolm profita que le loup garou était encore à terre pour briser une des âmes, donnant ainsi la mort à l'enfant à qui elle appartenait, pour amplifier sa force. Il se dédoubla ensuite plusieurs fois et entoura l'Alpha qui s'était relevé et qui grognait dangereusement. Le Voleur d'Âmes ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de réagir et l'attaqua à son tour, chacune de ses formes frappant rapidement et fortement, blessant le loup garou qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Malcolm voyait Derek s'épuiser en tentant de se défendre tout en essayant de rendre les coups qu'il recevait. L'homme aux yeux violets tordit violemment le bras de Derek, entendant avec satisfaction l'os se briser et appréciant le hurlement de douleur du loup. Il fit disparaître ses cinq clones et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je ne te tuerais pas ce soir, Derek Hale. Je veux d'abord que tu vois ta meute mourir avant de t'achever.

Et, sans laisser le temps au loup garou de réagir, il s'en alla, disparaissant dans la rue, se disant qu'il récupérerait sa voiture le lendemain.

Derek resta un moment dans la petite rue, avant de rentrer chez lui, où il s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Malcolm, il venait de comprendre que l'attaquer de cette façon ne servait à rien, il leur fallait réellement un plan s'ils voulaient venir à bout de cet homme.

**OoO**

Peu importe où son regard se posait, il rencontrait à chaque fois deux yeux violets, comme s'ils le suivaient. Stiles, qui marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, commença à courir, la peur lui nouant le ventre. Il entendait des pas derrière lui qui le poursuivaient. L'adolescent se retourna et failli tomber sur une branche quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui. Une sorte de cri franchi ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une forme dont seuls les yeux, violets, semblaient réels. Il se détourna de la forme, se remettant à courir, essayant de se transformer, en vain. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme si son loup s'était fait la malle. La forme se retrouva à nouveau face à lui, sans qu'il comprenne comment. Il voulu se détourner d'elle et réalisa que celle ci s'était dédoublée et l'entourait, six paires d'yeux violets le transperçant. L'adolescent essaya de grogner en direction d'une des formes, mais seul un petit jappement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Il chercha à s'échapper mais peu importe où il regardait, il ne voyait aucun espace suffisamment grand pour passer entre les différentes ombres. Tétanisé, Stiles arrêta de bouger et garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux violets qui lui faisait face. C'est alors que la voix d'un homme retentit, comme un écho, lui glaçant le sang.

\- Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée, Stiles. Tu as tué ta mère.

**OoO**

Melissa se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit les cris du fils de John. Elle se leva le plus rapidement possible, et sorti de sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre et ses chaussons. Elle alluma la lumière du couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescent où les cris ne semblaient pas vouloir stopper. Elle entendit les portes des chambres de ses fils s'ouvrir mais ne leur prêta aucunement attention. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le loup garou, totalement transformé, la terreur se lisant sur son visage. Il hurlait, se débattant avec ses draps. Elle le vit regarder tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose avant de poser son regard sur elle.

\- Il était là ! Il était là ! Hurla le garçon terrorisé, en regardant Melissa approcher doucement de lui. Il était dans ma chambre ! Juste là ! À côté de mon lit !

La femme s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de Stiles et, suivant son instinct maternel, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre l'adolescent entre ses bras.

\- Il est parti, Stiles. Il est parti. Il n'y a que nous, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Melissa berça le garçon, un main glissant sans cesse dans les cheveux de Stiles, tout en fixant Scott et Isaac qui s'approchaient de la fenêtre, ouverte, et regardaient à l'extérieur.

\- Il n'y a personne. Dit Isaac pendant que Scott fermait la fenêtre, la verrouillant.

\- Il était vraiment là... Souffla Stiles, la voix enrouée d'avoir crié.

\- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, Dit Melissa en sentant le visage de l'adolescent redevenir humain.

Celui ci redressa la tête, et planta son regard brillant de larmes contenues dans celui de sa belle-mère.

\- Il était vraiment là, Melissa. Je mens pas. Ils... Scott et Isaac peuvent te le dire si je mens. Ils entendent mon cœur. Mais tu as aussi raison, j'ai aussi fait un cauchemar.

Stiles leur raconta son cauchemar, tremblant toujours de peur.

\- Et... Et quand je me suis réveillé, il était là. À côté de moi, comme s'il se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Ce... Ce Voleur d'Âmes m'effraie tellement...

\- Il sait que tu as perdu toi aussi ton âme et il veut certainement te faire peur par rapport à ça. Il doit connaitre tes faiblesses et il a dû apprendre que ta maman était morte. Il essaie de s'en servir contre toi, mais, mon chéri, on sait tout les deux que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la maladie qui a tué ta maman, pas toi.

Stiles souffla et se blotti à nouveau contre Melissa, cherchant à être rassuré par la femme. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les nouvelles larmes qui se formaient tandis que l'image de ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le coeur de sa mère apparaissait dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait certes pas tuée, mais il l'avait aidé à partir, et ça il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Mais Melissa ne le savait pas. Celle ci se remit à lui caresser les cheveux et posa son regard sur Scott.

\- Je pense que demain vous devriez en parler à Derek lors de l'entraînement. En attendant, retournez vous coucher. Je vais rester avec Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

\- Je me rendormirais pas. Murmura Stiles.

\- Et bien, je resterais avec toi toute la nuit, si ça peut te rassurer, même si tu ne te rendors pas.

Stiles hocha la tête, marmonnant un remerciement, tandis que Scott et Isaac sortaient de la chambre après un dernier regard vers leur mère qui rassurait Stiles. Sans hésiter, les deux frères étaient allés dans la chambre de Scott, se posant sur le lit de celui ci.

\- On est d'accord pour dire que j'avais fermé la fenêtre de Stiles avant de sortir de sa chambre hier soir après avoir regardé le film ?

\- Oui, Scott. Tu avais fermé sa fenêtre car il avait la flemme de se lever de son lit pour le faire.

\- Donc, si Stiles est persuadé que le Voleur d'Âmes était dans sa chambre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il venait de rêver de lui, mais parce qu'il était vraiment là. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

\- Oui, j'ai peur moi aussi. De savoir qu'il entre chez nous, ça ne me rassure pas. Dit Isaac en regardant son frère. Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

Scott s'allongea dans son lit, laissant de la place pour son frère.

\- Éteins la lumière avant de te coucher. Dit Scott.

**OoO**

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, repensant à son cauchemar de la nuit passée et à la présence du Voleur d'Âmes dans sa chambre. Il aurait peut être dû aller à l'entraînement avec Scott et Isaac plutôt que de vouloir rester à la maison. Même s'il n'était pas seul, Melissa était dans le salon en compagnie de certaines de ses amies, il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Il était constamment effrayé, et plus encore après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

L'adolescent se leva de son lit et tourna en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et à devenir légèrement dingue avec toutes ses pensées qui lui mangeaient le cerveau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa bibliothèque qui croulait sous les livres, mais abandonna l'idée de lire quand il réalisa qu'il avait lu tous les bouquins qui s'y trouvaient. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait aller s'en acheter d'autres lorsqu'il aurait son argent de poche.

Stiles resta un moment, les bras ballants, planté au milieu de sa chambre, sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder chaque recoin de sa chambre comme s'il s'attendait à voir le Voleur d'Âmes surgir à tout moment pour l'attaquer. Quand il senti ses crocs sortir, il se secoua vivement tout en les cachant à nouveau.

\- Bon allez mon vieux ! Secoue toi, tu peux pas rester comme ça ! Essaya de se raisonner Stiles.

L'adolescent s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de poser son regard sur son armoire. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à la fois où il y avait enfermé Derek. Il s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand avant de pousser un petit gémissement blasé devant le capharnaüm qui y régnait.

\- Et bien... Ça va m'occuper un petit moment. Et en plus, papa et Melissa ne pourront plus dire que mon placard est un vrai bordel.

Stiles vida toutes les étagères, posant les vêtements en tas sur son lit avant de tirer une chaise afin d'atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Il balança les magasines qui s'y trouvaient par terre, se disant qu'il les jetterait plus tard. Il choppa un cahier et son cœur se serra quand il l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard et que l'écriture de sa mère s'étalait sur les pages blanches. C'était son vieux cahier d'histoires, toutes inventées et écrites ici pour lui par sa maman. Il le serra contre lui tout en descendant de sa chaise pour aller poser, presque religieusement, le cahier dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Stiles retourna ensuite sur son perchoir et jeta au sol d'autres trucs qui lui semblaient inutiles quand son regard fut attiré par un minuscule objet noir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

L'adolescent prit l'objet entre ses doigts et le retourna plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur.

\- Faut que j'aille voir Derek. Dit Stiles en sautant de sa chaise.

Il enfila à la va vite ses baskets avant de sortir de sa chambre en courant. Il passa rapidement au salon pour prévenir Melissa qu'il sortait puis monta dans sa jeep, direction le loft.

**OoO**

Lorsque Stiles entra en trombe dans le loft de Derek, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Erica le serrait fortement entre ses bras.

\- Scott et Isaac nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! Dit la jeune fille en le relâchant. Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu es finalement venu et que tu vas bien ! J'ose pas imaginer ma réaction si en me réveillant je me retrouvais face à ce monstre !

Stiles regarda la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire, mais celle ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, retournant s'asseoir prêt de Boyd qui passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules. L'adolescent posa son regard sur Scott et Isaac qui lui firent un sourire d'excuses.

\- On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Tu comprends qu'on devait en parler ? Le Voleur d'Âmes qui vient chez nous, c'est pas rassurant.

\- Ouais, Scott, je comprend, même si pour ma fierté masculine, ce n'est pas très glorifiant de savoir que vous avez parlé de mon cauchemar et du fait que j'ai hurlé comme une fillette et que j'ai eu besoin de Melissa pour me rendormir.

\- Euh... On avait pas précisé ça. Dit Isaac. Scott et moi avons juste dit que tu t'es réveillé et que tu l'as trouvé devant ton lit. On a pensé que le reste ne les regardait pas...

\- Oh.

Stiles rougit, gêné et se cacha le visage derrière sa main.

\- Je suis un boulet. Marmonna l'adolescent.

\- Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Dit Jackson. J'en fais aussi.

Stiles leva la tête et fit un petit sourire à Jackson. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sursauta légèrement en touchant un objet du bout des doigts. Se rappelant la raison de sa venue, il sorti l'objet de sa poche et le mit dans la main de Derek, qui s'était approché de lui avec l'intention de l'enlacer.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre. Il y en a sûrement d'autres car celui là était dans mon placard.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Un micro. Répondit Stiles. Et je doute que je sois le seul à en avoir.

\- Tu veux dire que le Voleur d'Âmes nous espionne ?

\- Ouais, Jack. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un micro dans ma chambre.

Derek grogna, mécontent. Il détestait l'idée que lui et sa meute soient espionnés. Ça donnait une bonne longueur d'avance au Voleur d'Âmes.

\- Bien ! On va fouiller de fond en comble chacune de vos maisons et le loft. Nous allons trouver tous les micros qui s'y trouvent et les détruire ! Scott et Isaac, vous allez chez vous. Vous faites toutes les pièces, sans exception. Quand vous avez fini, vous revenez avec tous les micros ici !

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et n'attendirent pas avant de quitter le loft et de rentrer chez eux. Derek quand à lui continua de distribuer les tâches à chacun de ses bêtas et au final il ne resta plus que Stiles et Derek dans le loft. L'Alpha, qui s'était éloigné pendant qu'il parlait à ses bêtas, s'approcha à nouveau du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

\- Chéri, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment, de jour comme de nuit, je viendrais.

\- Ça ne m'a pas semblé nécessaire. Melissa m'a bien réconforté. Ça m'a un peu rappelé ma maman lorsqu'elle venait me voir dans ma chambre lors de mes cauchemars.

Derek lui offrit un doux sourire, qu'il réservait qu'à Stiles, et l'embrassa avec énormément de tendresse.

\- Allez, cherchons tout ces micros. Je n'aime pas l'idée de me savoir espionné. Murmura Derek contre les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Stiles l'embrassa longuement avant de se détacher du loup garou et de se diriger vers la cuisine où il commença ses recherches.

\- Peter rentre quand ?

\- Dans trois jours. Répondit Derek en le rejoignant pour l'aider à chercher dans la pièce.

\- Okay. J'espère qu'il nous en dira plus sur ce qu'il a apprit. Peut être qu'il aura trouvé comment le vaincre.

\- J'en doute. Il m'en aurait parlé lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.

Stiles soupira, se doutant que l'Alpha avait raison.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition de rejoindre la meute ? Demanda Derek en posant deux micros sur la table basse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me soumettre à ton autorité Derek. Donc, non, je ne rejoindrais pas ta meute.

\- Pourtant, tu as ta place parmi nous. Et, je vais être honnête avec toi, pour mes bêtas, tu en fais déjà parti.

\- Et bien, ils ont tort.

Stiles retira un micro de sous le canapé et le posa avec les autres.

\- J'ai toujours été seul, Der', je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être soumis à un Alpha ou de faire parti d'une meute. Je... Ce n'est pas moi. Ça ne me ressemble pas, je suis un loup solitaire.

\- Les omégas peuvent rejoindre des meutes. Écoutes Stiles, je ne te forcerais pas, mais penses y encore. S'il te plaît.

\- Okay. Même si je doute que je changerais d'avis.

Derek lui fit un sourire tout en se promettant de tout faire pour que le plus jeune accepte son appartenance à la meute.

\- Tu veux dormir ici, cette nuit ? Demanda Derek après un long moment de silence

\- Ouais, je veux bien. J'appellerais mon père pour lui demander.

La recherche des micros leur pris un très long moment, le loft étant vraiment grand. Lorsque Scott et Isaac étaient revenus avec un sac en plastique pleins de ces petits objets noirs, ils n'avaient toujours pas fini leur recherche et les deux autres loups les avaient aidé à terminer.

En début de soirée, toute la meute et Stiles étaient réunis dans le loft, regardant la table basse où chacun avait posé les micros.

\- Ils me font penser aux micros que l'on voit dans les films policiers. Fit remarquer Allison.

\- À moi aussi. Remarqua Scott. On va en faire quoi, Derek ?

\- Les détruire !

\- Comment ? Demanda Erica

\- On peut les noyer dans la baignoire ou tout simplement les détruire en marchant dessus. Proposa Jackson.

Boyd leva un sourcil puis balança un micro par terre afin de l'écraser.

\- Et bien, c'est pas très solide, donc on peut les écraser. Dit le bêta en balançant les autres micros par terre.

**OoO**

\- C'était sympa de manger tous ensemble. Dit Stiles en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Derek qui était assis sur le canapé.

\- Ça nous fait du bien, et ça renforce les liens entre les membres de la meute. C'est important de passer du temps ensemble autre que pour les entraînements et les réunions. Expliqua Derek. Les bêtas aiment ça et moi aussi.

\- Ça s'est vu, vous ressemblez à une famille.

\- Libre à toi d'en faire parti. Dit Derek en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- Derek...

\- Je sais, tu dois encore y réfléchir.

L'adolescent soupira et n'ajouta rien afin de ne pas continuer sur cette discussion.

\- Tu veux bien me parler de toi, me raconter quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore ? Demanda Derek au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Je m'en fou du moment que tu as envie de m'en parler.

Stiles réfléchit quelques instants avant de commencer à parler.

\- Tu veux savoir qui j'ai tué pour avoir les yeux bleus ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. En fait, seuls Scott, Jack et Isaac sont au courant. J'en ai parlé à Isaac il n'y a pas très longtemps...

\- Si tu te sens de m'en parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter. Je ne te jugerais aucunement.

Stiles redressa la tête et fixa Derek dans les yeux, cherchant toute trace de mensonges (bien que le cœur de Derek battant calmement lui prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas). Il sourit doucement, posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux et reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de Derek. L'adolescent resta quelques temps silencieux, cherchant ses mots, puis commença à parler. Il raconta à Derek la maladie de sa maman, sa peine quand il avait appris qu'elle était malade, ses allers retours entre la maison et l'hôpital, sa maladie qui empirait au lieu de guérir. Il lui parla de sa colère lorsqu'un médecin l'avait pris à part pour essayer de lui expliquer qu'il devrait commencer à faire ses adieux à sa maman. Il expliqua son refus d'en entendre plus et comment il avait envoyé chier le médecin. Il n'hésita pas à lui dire qu'il commençait déjà à se réfugier dans son monde, repoussant son père et ne gardant le sourire que face à sa mère. Stiles raconta la dernière visite de sa mère et lui au Parc des Loups où celle ci lui avait dit ce qu'il refusait d'entendre jusque là. Et alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il expliqua à Derek comment il avait pris la vie de sa mère juste parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé.

À aucun moment, Derek ne l'avait coupé, le laissant déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'Alpha avait seulement redressé Stiles afin que celui ci s'assoit contre lui pour pouvoir le serrer entre ses bras. Même lorsque le jeune homme avait arrêté de parler, Derek n'avait rien dit, se contentant simplement de consoler l'adolescent.

\- Je me suis longtemps dit que si je ne l'avais pas écoutée, maman aurait fini par guérir. Souffla Stiles après un moment, une fois que ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire que j'ai juste abrégé ses souffrances, qu'elle serait quand même morte. Maintenant, je le sais, je l'ai compris, même si ça fait mal. La maladie était déjà entrain de la tuer, ma maman était déjà condamnée. Et, je sais que de l'avoir compris, ça m'aide à avancer et à ne pas tout voir en noir. Je m'autorise à sourire, rire, aimer, avoir des amis, apprécier Melissa. J'accepte à nouveau mon papa dans ma vie, et ça fait du bien. Peu à peu je me sens moins seul et même si j'aurais toujours un vide en moi, je n'ai plus peur de vivre.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux Stiles. Je sais à quel point ce n'est pas facile de continuer à avancer et de faire sa vie quand on se sent fautif de la mort de ses proches. Mais que tu ne te laisses plus abattre, que tu t'autorises à vivre, ça montre à quel point tu es fort.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide pour tout ça. Scott, Isaac, Papa, Melissa, ta meute, Toi... Vous êtes tous là pour moi alors que je n'étais pas cool avec vous au début.

\- C'est déjà oublié, par nous tous. Et mets toi dans ta petite tête que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera tous toujours là pour toi. Si ça va pas, si tu as envie de pleurer, de parler ou même de hurler sur quelqu'un juste parce que tu te sens oppressé, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à aller voir quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens bien. On ne te rejettera pas, Stiles, aucun de nous. On t'aime tous. Je t'aime. Dit Derek en plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Et même si l'adolescent ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire ces petits mots, il l'embrassa et fit passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le loup plus âgé.

**OoO**

Malcolm rentra assez tard chez lui ce soir là, il était resté à l'hôpital plus longtemps que prévu. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler là bas, c'était une bonne occasion pour rester proche de ses victimes.

L'homme posa son repas, qu'il avait acheté en rentrant, sur la table puis alla dans son bureau où différentes machines d'écoute y étaient installées. Il appuya sur un bouton pour essayer d'écouter ce qui se disait chez les Argents quand il remarqua que le son ne s'enclenchait pas. Il essaya à nouveau, pensant qu'il avait mal appuyé avant de tenter chez Derek puis chez Erica. Il essaya d'écouter chaque personne de la meute en vain. Il poussa une longue exclamation de colère puis souffla, essayant de se calmer. Il choisi une des bandes enregistrées et appuya sur le bouton « play ». Il accéléra la bande à plusieurs endroits qui ne l'intéressait pas avant de tomber sur le passage où la meute apprenait qu'ils étaient sur écoute.

Malcolm était en colère contre eux d'avoir trouvé ses cachettes. Il avait installé ces micros il y avait pas longtemps afin d'en apprendre plus sur chaque membre de la meute. L'homme avait eu cette idée après avoir lu le dossier concernant le décès de Claudia Stilinski. Il avait installé les derniers micros la nuit où il était entré dans la chambre de Stiles. Il se souvenait d'en avoir profité pour envahir les rêves de l'adolescent. Malcolm soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Comment allait-il pouvoir espionner la meute Hale maintenant que ceux ci avaient trouvé ces micros ? Il n'était pas assez stupide pour en mettre d'autres, il savait que la meute allait être sur ses gardes. Il allait devoir recommencer à s'infiltrer discrètement chez eux afin d'en apprendre plus.

Soufflant, il essaya de calmer sa colère tout en prenant le journal du jour posé face à lui. Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il lisait l'article.

**BEACON HILL NEWS**

**_Mélanie Jones, âgée de seulement 7 ans, est décédée durant la nuit de vendredi à samedi. L'enfant était dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines sans que les médecins ne puissent expliquer quel mal touchait cette enfant. Le Dr Malcolm Sanders, qui a bien voulu répondre à nos questions, dit qu'il est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. « Mélanie ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse malgré son coma. Ses constantes étaient bonnes et rien nous laisser présager que ceci puisse arriver. » Le Dr Sanders dit que toutes ses pensées sont en ce moment avec la famille en deuil et que lui ainsi que les autres médecins continuent à chercher ce qui a bien pu plonger tous ces enfants dans le coma. Nous tenons à vous rappeler que cinq enfants sont actuellement dans le coma sans raison particulière. « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que les autres enfants puissent se réveiller sans la moindre séquelle. ». Nous a assuré le Dr Sanders._ **

* * *

A suivre.


	17. Chapitre 16

Stiles était devant les grilles du cimetière de Paradise depuis plus de quinze minutes. Il les fixait, sans bouger, n'osant pas les pousser pour entrer. Il serra un peu le bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main et inspira profondément, cherchant à se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'il y aille, c'était un jour important, il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Mais c'était tellement difficile pour lui qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû venir avec son père.

Il regarda ces grilles qu'il n'avait pas franchi depuis le jour de l'enterrement, et, d'une main tremblante, les poussa, les ouvrant dans un grincement qui le fit grimacer. Stiles inspira à nouveau et se décida à entrer dans le cimetière, refermant la grille derrière lui. L'adolescent regarda les rangées de tombes qui se trouvaient face à lui avant de se décider à avancer vers celle qui l'intéressait. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe et fixa longuement le nom sans bouger.

Claudia Stilinski.

Stiles avait toujours trouvé bizarre que sa mère avait choisi de conserver le nom de son ex-époux après leur divorce. Un jour, alors qu'il devait avoir environ 13 ans, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait gardé le nom de son père plutôt que de reprendre son nom de jeune fille.

_\- Parce que je veux porter le même nom de famille que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Toi._

La réponse de sa mère l'avait fait sourire et il se souvenait l'avoir serré fortement entre ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Alors que ce souvenir lui réchauffait le cœur tout en le rendant triste car sa maman lui manquait, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Melissa avait garder son nom d'épouse pour la même raison que sa mère.

Stiles se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux avant de s'agenouiller devant la tombe de sa maman et de poser le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Bon anniversaire, maman. J'espère que les fleurs te plaisent.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme s'il attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Tu as dû trouver le temps long et m'en vouloir. Mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à venir. Je n'acceptais pas ton décès.

Stiles changea de position, s'installant en tailleur, et regarda la pierre tombale durant un long moment, sans rien dire avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Je commence à guérir, maman. J'en veux moins au monde entier pour ta maladie. J'apprends à ne plus me détester pour avoir accepté ta demande. Et je m'autorise enfin à être heureux, même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. Je me suis même fait des amis et nous avons un bon point en commun. Le surnaturel, ça fait parti de nous tous. La majorité d'entre eux sont comme moi, des loups garous. Ils veulent que j'entre dans leur meute mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je suis un électron libre.

Stiles sourit et pensa à la meute.

\- Oh, et je sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, je ne sais pas ce que tu vois de là haut, ni même si tu vois quelque chose... Mais papa a rencontré une femme, Melissa. On vit chez elle depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle a déjà deux fils, ils ont mon âge, Scott et Isaac, et elle est enceinte. Je vais avoir une petite sœur. Enfin... ça sera ma demi-soeur, mais je n'aime pas le terme « demi ». Donc, ça sera ma sœur. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle va ressembler...

Stiles parla longuement de Melissa, expliquant à quel point il avait eu du mal avec elle, et il parla aussi du bébé à venir, du prénom que le Shérif et sa belle mère avait choisi. Il enchaîna ensuite sur Scott et Isaac qu'il adorait plus que ce qu'il ne le disait, puis sur chaque membre de la meute. Quand il parla de Erica, il raconta ce qui était arrivé à Noah, son petit frère, et à quel point ça l'angoissait de savoir que c'était dû au Voleur d'Âmes.

\- C'est horrible car on ne sait même pas comment vaincre ce taré ! Est ce que Talia t'en a parlé ? Tu sais comment elle et sa meute avaient vaincu celui qui m'avait attaqué ?

L'adolescent resta quelques minutes silencieux, espérant recevoir un signe de sa mère. Il soupira.

\- Même si tu le savais, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me répondre, hein ? C'est terrible de devoir se battre contre quelque chose sans savoir comment en venir à bout...

Stiles se secoua puis changea de sujet, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le Voleur d'Âmes. Il parla donc de Peter, disant à sa mère à quel point ça lui avait fait bizarre de revoir l'homme après tant d'années. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il en vient à parler de Derek.

\- Et il y a aussi Derek. Le beau et sexy Alpha Derek Hale. Tu te rends compte maman ? Lorsque j'étais enfant, je voulais que Tata Talia me présente ses enfants, et aujourd'hui, je connais Derek et il m'a promis de me présenter sa sœur, Cora, lorsque toute l'affaire avec le Voleur d'Âmes sera finie. Derek est celui qui m'embête le plus avec son idée de rejoindre la meute. Les copains ont essayé une fois ou deux, mais ils ont arrêté de demander en voyant que je ne changeais pas d'avis. Mais Derek est tellement têtu ! Il n'accepte pas que je lui dises non et me demande à chaque fois de réfléchir à nouveau.

Stiles rigola.

\- Mais bon, je lui pardonne, il est génial et je tiens beaucoup à lui. Il est mon petit ami...

Et Stiles continua ainsi, parlant beaucoup de Derek, disant à sa mère qu'il en était amoureux mais qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire. Il lui raconta à quel point Derek savait trouver les mots pour le rassurer lorsqu'il angoissait trop à cause du Voleur d'Âmes.

\- Maman ? Si jamais tu croises Tata Talia, là haut, ou Laura, la sœur aînée de Derek, tu pourras leurs dire qu'il va bien ? Il apprend lui aussi à être heureux, et c'est un bon Alpha. Il s'occupe très bien de sa meute. Il est vraiment génial. Mais ça je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

Stiles rigola un peu puis recommença à babiller durant de longues heures, ignorant totalement le temps qui passait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix avec lui même et proche de sa maman. Il ne cherchait même pas à suivre une conversation normale, sautant de sujet en sujet, disant juste ce qui lui passait en tête. À un moment il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus autant parlé depuis bien longtemps et il se sentait heureux d'en faire, en quelque sorte, profiter sa maman.

**OoO**

Scott était assis sur un des canapé du loft, Allison contre lui, discutant avec les autres membres de la meute, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il poussa doucement sa petite amie afin de récupérer le petit appareil qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. L'adolescent regarda l'appelant, John, puis décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Scott ? C'est John. Stiles est avec toi ?

\- Non, il n'est pas là. Je suis chez Derek, avec la me... Avec les copains, mais Stiles ne nous a pas rejoint.

\- Et, par hasard, tu ne sais pas où se trouve mon fils ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

Scott se tapa le front en lâchant un « merde » lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Annoncer au Shérif qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles de la journée, sachant qu'ils avaient des cours en communs, c'est comme s'il lui avait dit « Stiles a séché ». Scott essaya vainement de se rattraper, mais John le coupa avant qu'il puisse formuler une phrase correcte.

\- Scott. Je sais déjà que Stiles n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui, votre proviseur m'a téléphoné 20 minutes avant que je t'appelle pour savoir si Stiles était malade. J'espérais juste que mon fils était avec vous, vu qu'il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Ça m'aurait permis d'arrêter de m'inquiéter...

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, John. Il est peut être à la maison ou alors il se promène quelque part. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je pars à sa recherche et je te téléphone quand je le trouve. Promis Scott.

John hésita avant d'accepter la proposition de Scott qui raccrocha, un peu inquiet.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas rencontré le Voleur d'Âmes.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Dit Derek. Restez ici, je vais le chercher.

\- Non, Derek. Tu es notre Alpha et Stiles est ton petit copain...

\- Je préfère le terme Compagnon. Coupa Derek.

\- Peu importe. Coupa à son tour Scott. Je sais qu'il est important pour toi, mais il l'est aussi pour moi. Et je suis celui qui vient de faire une promesse au Shérif. Je veux aller chercher Stiles. S'il te plaît, Derek.

Derek n'avait pas envie de laisser son bêta aller à la recherche de Stiles, et il pensait sérieusement à utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha pour faire plier l'adolescent. Mais le regard de chiot que lui lança Scott eu presque raison de lui et l'empêcha de faire rougeoyer ses yeux.

\- C'est mon petit frère... Ajouta Scott d'une petite voix, sans changer son regard.

Bataille perdue.

Scott : 1 – Derek : 0.

Un regard de chiot et une petite voix de garçon venait de faire flancher l'Alpha de la meute. Il se ramollissait à force de côtoyer ses bêtas. Il grogna, mécontent de s'être laissé avoir.

\- Bien. Vas y. Mais cherche le plutôt du côté de Paradise. Au cimetière pour être exact. C'est l'anniversaire de sa maman.

\- Merci Derek ! S'exclama Scott. Si je me retenais pas, je te ferais un câlin !

\- N'y pense même pas ! Grogna Derek.

Scott rigola, embrassa Allison et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Isaac le stoppa.

\- Attend ! Je viens avec toi ! C'est mon frère aussi !

Scott hocha la tête et les deux frères sortirent du loft après avoir promis d'envoyer un sms quand ils seraient avec Stiles. Ils étaient d'abord passés chez eux afin d'emprunter la voiture de leur mère puis avaient pris la route pour Paradise. Scott avait conduit un peu plus d'une heure avant de se garer pas loin de la jeep de Stiles.

Les garçons étaient rapidement sortis de la voiture et étaient entrés dans le cimetière sans aucune hésitation. Scott avait reniflé l'air afin de trouver l'odeur de Stiles puis s'était dirigé vers lui, Isaac sur les talons. Les deux frères avaient échangé un regard en trouvant Stiles qui semblait fixer la pierre tombale sans parler. Ils s'étaient approchés de lui et l'adolescent s'était retourné en les entendant arriver.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. J'ai trop parlé et maintenant je n'ai plus rien à dire. Murmura tristement Stiles.

\- Tu peux nous présenter à ta maman ? Demanda Isaac.

Le sourire qu'il reçu en réponse lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien fait de poser cette question.

\- Avec plaisir ! Asseyez vous à côté de moi.

Scott et Isaac avaient pris place à côté de Stiles, se mettant chacun d'un côté de l'adolescent.

\- Hey maman ! Tu as vu, tu as de la visite autre que moi. Tu ne les connais pas, mais je t'ai parlé d'eux pendant un long moment tout à l'heure. À ma gauche tu as Isaac et à ma droite il s'agit de Scott. Tu sais, il s'agit des deux fils de Melissa.

\- Bonjour madame. Dit Scott, souriant. Je pense que vous devez vous inquiéter pour Stiles. C'est ce que font toutes les mères. Maman est souvent inquiète pour Isaac et moi, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. On prend tous bien soin de votre fils. Stiles est entre de bonnes mains et on fait tout pour que notre frère se sente bien.

Isaac hocha vivement la tête, approuvant les dires de son frère tandis que Stiles le regardait avec un petit sourire. Scott souriait aussi puis fini par prendre un air de conspirateur, tout en donnant l'impression d'écouter quelqu'un lui parler.

\- Pardon ? Que dites vous madame ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse un câlin à votre fils de votre part ?

Scott regarda Stiles avec un air malicieux.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, mais tu ne peux pas refuser. Ta maman veut qu'on te fasse un câlin. Si tu dis non, ça ne serait pas gentil pour elle.

\- Si c'est maman qui le demande, je serais horrible si je refusais. Répondit Stiles avant de se blottir contre Scott qui serra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Isaac ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Scott.

Isaac ne répondit rien, se déplaçant seulement pour se joindre au câlin

\- Elle me manque. Avoua Stiles. Tellement.

Scott et Isaac, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, l'avaient serré plus fortement contre eux, afin de lui apporter un minimum de soutien. Après de longues minutes passés dans la même position, sans parler, les garçons se séparèrent.

\- On devrait y aller. La route est longue et ton père s'inquiète. Dit Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Je dois rentrer maman. Il se fait tard. Je reviendrais, je te le promet. Tu risques de devoir m'attendre longtemps, mais avec cette histoire de Voleur d'Âmes, je ne suis pas certains d'avoir le temps de revenir tant qu'il sera vivant. Encore bon anniversaire ma p'tite maman.

\- Bon anniversaire, madame ! Dirent Scott et Isaac d'une même voix, arrachant un sourire à Stiles.

\- À bientôt, maman. Je t'aime.

Il resta encore quelques minutes sans bouger puis se décida à suivre les garçons hors du cimetière. Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de 10 mètres que Isaac se stoppa net.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose !

Il retourna jusqu'à la tombe de Claudia, sous le regard curieux de Scott et Stiles.

\- Madame ? Vous pensez que Stiles arrivera un jour à nous considérer comme ses frères Scott et moi ?

Sachant que Stiles écoutait, tout comme Scott, il ajouta :

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, madame et qu'il va vraiment y arriver un jour.

Il sourit puis retourna vers les garçons, lançant un regard innocent à Stiles qui sourit, tout en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule du loup garou avec la sienne. L'adolescent se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de sa maman puis sorti réellement du cimetière, suivit par les deux autres garçons.

**OoO**

John attendait de pieds ferme que son fils rentre. Il avait reçu un message de Scott lui disant que lui et Isaac étaient avec Stiles et qu'ils allaient rentrer. Le Shérif était assez en colère contre son fils. Il n'appréciait pas que celui ci avait séché l'école et qu'en plus il ne répondait pas à ses appels. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et que son fils, suivit de Scott et Isaac entrèrent dans le salon, il s'approcha de son fils, commençant à l'engueuler.

\- Tu sèches l'école maintenant ? Moi qui pensait que tu devenais enfin raisonnable, je me suis gouré ! Ton week end avec Derek tu peux immédiatement l'annuler ! Tu...

\- Mais... C'était  _son_  anniversaire... Coupa Stiles, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Tu... Tu as oublié ? Ce... C'est l'anniversaire de maman...

Le visage de John se décomposa en entendant les mots de son fils. Sa colère s'évapora en un clin d'oeil et prit son fils dans ses bras, dont les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir pu oublier qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Claudia.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles... J'étais tellement inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles... Et je m'en veux tellement d'avoir oublié son anniversaire.

Stiles ne répondit rien, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son père, cachant ses larmes qui coulaient.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le punir John... C'était une journée éprouvante pour lui et... Je pense que le fait d'être allé voir sa maman l'a épuisé émotionnellement... Dit Scott.

\- Il... Tu es allé au cimetière ?

Stiles hocha la tête, reniflant un peu.

\- Je voulais lui parler... Et elle me manque tellement... J'avais besoin d'y aller...

La voix de Stiles se brisa et John serra plus fortement son fils contre lui sans rien répondre.

**OoO**

Stile soupira en regardant l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop perturbé par ses émotions de la journée. Il se retourna dans son lit avant de se décider à se lever. Il sorti de sa chambre et descendit au salon où son père était attablé devant des dossiers.

\- Hey p'pa.

\- Stiles, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Répondit l'adolescent en s'asseyant à côté de son père.

\- À cause de ta journée ?

\- Ouais. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Rien d'intéressant pour toi.

\- Je suis sur que ça m'intéressera. Dit Stiles en tirant le dossier de son père jusqu'à lui.

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun geste pour le récupérer.

\- Ton dossier est sur tous les enfants qui sont dans le coma. Pourquoi tu fais des recherches là dessus ? Tu n'es pas médecin.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas les recherches médicales qui m'intéressent, mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle les enfants sont tous retrouvés à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ces gamins sont retrouvés dehors et dans le coma ? Qui les dépose là ? Il n'y a qu'une petite fille qui a été retrouvée chez elle. C'est tellement étrange !

Stiles regarda son père. L'homme semblait si fatigué et impuissant face à tout ça. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si son père connaissait le monde surnaturel, il comprendrait mieux tout ce qui se passait dans cette ville et il pourrait peut être mieux gérer ses affaires. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, réfléchissant à vive allure, pesant le pour et le contre s'il disait la vérité à son père. D'un côté il avait peur que son père prenne mal cette histoire et qu'il le rejette, et de l'autre, il se disait que ça pourrait les rapprocher, il n'aurait plus à lui mentir et leur lien serait plus fort. Peut être qu'il devrait réfléchir plus longtemps, mais, en regardant son père qui était si las, il prit sa décision.

\- Papa ?

L'adulte leva son regard vers son fils et l'encouragea à parler d'un signe de tête.

\- À quel point tu m'aimes ?

John sembla surpris par la question. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Stiles ne lui avait jamais posé une question comme celle ci.

\- Stiles. Je t'aime tellement qu'il n'y a pas de mots suffisamment fort pour te décrire ce sentiment.

\- Est ce que tu continueras à m'aimer même si tu venais à apprendre que je suis différent de ce que tu crois ?

\- Ok, fiston, dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Même lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu es gay, tu ne m'as pas dit ça. Je t'écoute.

John ferma son dossier, qu'il avait récupéré, et fixa son garçon, attendant ses explications.

\- Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou et je sais même pas par où commencer ni même comment t'annoncer ça...

\- Commence par le début. L'encouragea son père.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque moi même j'étais dans le coma ?

\- Oui, bien sur que je m'en souviens !

\- Comme ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, d'autres gamins l'étaient aussi. Mais, je sais pas si tu te rappelles, je suis le seul à m'être réveillé avant tout le monde.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi. C'était un miracle.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas.

Stiles souffla pour se donner du courage et avant que son père ne puisse parler, l'adolescent commença son récit. Il parla de Talia qui était allée à l'hôpital et qui avait discuté avec sa maman. Il lui parla de la nature de cette femme qui l'avait mordu, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi était devenu un loup garou. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son père de réagir et enchaîna sur le Voleur d'Âmes qui sévissait à l'époque et qui avait été vaincu par Talia et sa meute. Il n'hésita pas à lui parler de Scott et Isaac qui étaient eux aussi des loups garous tout comme les autres membres de la meute. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était un Alpha et parla de Lydia et Allison qui étaient respectivement une Banshee et une chasseuse. Il parla des enfants qui étaient dans le coma en ce moment et dont l'affaire était liée à celle d'il y a dix ans.

\- Il s'agit d'un autre Voleur d'Âmes. On sait qui il est et où il travaille. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment le vaincre. Et tant qu'on le tue pas, les enfants ne se réveilleront pas. Nous pensons qu'il a un lien avec l'ancien Voleur d'Âmes. Peut être qu'il s'agit de son fils, ou de son neveu. Il a directement attaqué la meute de Derek en s'en prenant à Noah.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que... Que les êtres surnaturels existent et que toi, mon propre fils est un... Un loup garou. Tout comme Scott et Isaac ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Stiles, avoue que c'est assez... étrange, comme histoire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies une imagi..

\- Je peux te le prouver ! Coupa Stiles. En me transformant.

\- Stiles...

\- Prépare toi au choc... Mais s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas...

Sans laisser son père répondre, Stiles se transforma. Il laissa d'abord ses yeux changer de couleur puis ses crocs apparaître ainsi que ses oreilles. Ses ongles étaient devenu des griffes et des poils venaient recouvrir ses joues. Lorsque la transformation fut totale, l'adolescent regarda son père qui le fixait mi-choqué, mi-terrifié.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, papa... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal...

Voyant que son père ne semblait pas réagir, Stiles se reprit forme humaine.

\- J'imagine qu'il te faudra du temps... Scott m'avait dit que Melissa en avait eu besoin avant d'accepter la condition de son fils.

\- Melissa sait ? Bredouilla John.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Plus jeune, maman disait que tu n'étais pas prêt à comprendre lorsque je voulais t'en parler. Puis, j'ai fini par ne plus y penser quand maman est tombée malade et qu'ensuite elle est... morte.

\- Pourquoi m'annoncer ça maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai vu tellement fatigué et dépité face à cette affaire et je me suis dis que tout serait plus simple pour toi si tu connaissais mon monde. Tu pourrais comprendre plus de choses. Et... Je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus te mentir et peut être que ça va renforcer notre lien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Fils. Finit par dire John. Mais il va me falloir du temps pour assimiler tout ça.

John fit un geste vague de la main vers son fils.

\- Cependant, ça te gênerait de me remontrer à quoi tu ressembles ?

Stiles sourit doucement et se transforma à nouveau regardant son père s'approcher de lui. D'une main un peu tremblante, il glissa ses doigts sur le visage de son garçon.

\- Mon bébé est un loup garou. Souffla le Shérif.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, lorsque Derek entra dans son loft en revenant des courses, il trouva Peter devant le tableau qu'il avait mit en place pour le Voleur d'Âmes.

\- Peter !

Derek posa ses sacs de courses sur la table basse du salon et alla donner une rapide accolade à son oncle.

\- Tu devais rentrer ce soir.

\- J'ai pu prendre un autre vol. Je regardais le tableau, toujours aucun indice sur comment vaincre notre médecin fou ?

\- Non.

Derek soupira et récupéra ses sacs afin d'aller ranger ses courses dans la cuisine.

\- Je sais pas comment nous allons réussir à le vaincre. Dit Derek en regardant son oncle qui l'avait suivi. J'ai parlé à Deaton, il ne sait pas non plus et il n'y a rien dans ses foutus bouquins.

\- Pourtant il était proche de ta mère. C'est étonnant qu'il ne sache rien.

\- Ouais. Ou alors il aime nous voir galérer et attendre qu'on trouve par nous même. Je le vois bien débarquer une fois la bataille fini avec son sourire qui me donne envie de lui arracher la gorge... Avec mes dents... Et nous dire qu'il savait mais que nous devions trouver par nous même.

Peter rigola en imaginant la scène.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en serait capable. C'est tellement Deaton... Souffla le plus vieux.

\- Je sais mais pendant ce temps là des gosses se font attaquer, il y a eu un nouveau cas cette nuit, Stiles m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que son père était parti en urgence. Et ce que tu m'as dit hier au téléphone, ça ne me rassure pas. Plusieurs enfants dans le coma sont morts. Et nous avons eu un décès ici aussi. Si Noah venait à mourir...

\- Je sais, Derek, je sais. Dit Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. On va continuer à chercher, et s'il faut que j'aille retourner la boutique de Deaton pour voir s'il nous ment, je le ferais.

\- Tu te ferais tuer avant même d'avoir le temps de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un livre. Même si te voir mort ne me dérangerait pas. Du moment que tu le restes cette fois ci.

\- Voyons, Derek, on sait tout les deux que je te manquerais.

\- Jamais.

Le visage de Derek resta impassible bien que son cœur tressauta sous son mensonge.

* * *

A suivre.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Beacon Hills News**

**LE SHÉRIF DANS LE COMA !**

_**Le Shérif, John Stilinski, a été retrouvé dans le coma ce mercredi dans son jardin. Après de nombreux examens, le Dr Sanders a conclu que le coma de l'homme reste inexpliqué. « Le Shérif a une très bonne santé, nous lui avons fait subir différents tests médicaux et rien ne nous indique ce qui l'a plongé dans le coma. C'est tout aussi étrange que pour les enfants du service pédiatrique. » nous a confié le Dr Sanders entre deux patients. Le médecin semblait surchargé de travail et très affecté par ce qui arrive. « Monsieur Stilinski est le premier adulte qui se retrouve dans le coma sans explication. C'est très inquiétant mais que la population se rassure, nous ne cessons pas nos recherches. Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les ramener parmi nous. » …** _

L'article continuait ainsi sur encore une demi page. Le journaliste rappelait le nombre d'enfants dans le coma ainsi que les noms des deux enfants décédés au cours des derniers mois. Malcolm regardait l'article, qui datait du 3 juillet, accroché sur son tableau avec un sourire malveillant. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis, et, évidemment, aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Les enfants ainsi que le Shérif étaient toujours dans le coma. Et ils y resteraient jusqu'à leur mort.

Un rire glacial franchi les lèvres du médecin alors qu'il se détournait de son tableau pour prendre place sur son fauteuil en cuir, placé prêt de la fenêtre. Il profitait du léger vent qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur, le soulageant de la chaleur accablante des derniers jours. L'été s'était installé, et Malcolm détestait cette saison où il avait constamment l'impression d'étouffer.

L'homme souffla doucement et s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, mettant ses pieds sur la table basse, et ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'âme d'un adulte, celle ci ne lui apportant aucune force supplémentaire. Mais la réaction de Stiles en trouvant son père inconscient avait été jouissif pour le Voleur d'Âmes qui, invisible sur le toit, avait assisté à cette scène.

_Malcolm était assis sur le toit de la maison du Shérif, regardant l'homme affalé de tout son long sur le sol du jardin. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait et Malcolm commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait bien trop envie de voir la réaction de celui qui trouverait John. Il espérait au fond de lui que ça serait Melissa et que la vue de son compagnon inconscient lui déclencherait son accouchement. Après tout, il savait que le bébé devait naître dans environ un mois, et en tant que médecin, il était conscient qu'un choc pouvait la faire accoucher prématurément. Il pourrait ensuite prendre l'âme du bébé, ce qui la tuerait certainement très vite._

_Avec un sourire maléfique, Malcolm entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, et les nombreuses voix qui se faisaient entendre lui apprirent que ce n'était pas Melissa. Cependant , lorsqu'il vit Stiles entrer dans le jardin suivit par la meute Hale, il ne regretta pas un seul instant que ça soit lui plutôt que Melissa._

_\- Papa ? Papa !_

_L'adolescent s'était précipité vers son père et le secouait pour le faire réagir._

_\- Papa ! Réveille toi, je t'en pris !_

_Malcolm observa Scott et Isaac s'approcher de Stiles et John, un air terrifié peint sur leurs visages._

_\- Il se réveille pas ! Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Demanda l'adolescent, les larmes roulant sur ses joues._

_C'est là que Malcolm avait décidé d'intervenir. Après tout, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il ne se cachait plus face à la meute, se pavanant presque devant eux. Il se savait invincible à leurs yeux et n'était donc pas effrayé de leur faire face. Il descendit souplement de son perchoir et se posta non loin de la meute._

_\- Il ne se réveille pas car je lui ai pris son âme. Dit Malcolm d'une voix forte, tout en souriant amplement._

_Toute la meute se tourna vers lui, et Stiles se leva, le regardant rageusement._

_\- Rend lui son âme ! Maintenant ! Ordonna l'adolescent froidement._

_Malcolm lâcha un petit rire amusé puis plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux bleus du loup garou._

_\- Non. Son âme m'appartient et libre à moi d'en faire ce que je veux. Je pourrais la garder ou alors..._

_Un grondement sourd le coupa._

_\- Ou alors, Reprit-il plus fortement, je pourrais la détruire. Et lorsque je détruis une âme, son hôte meurt en même temps. Vous l'avez bien vu avec les deux enfants décédés._

_Malcolm souriait toujours, fixant chaque membre de la meute, tour à tour, les défiant du regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Stiles, celui ci grogna._

_\- Je vais te tuer, Connard ! JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Fou de rage, l'adolescent tenta de se jeter sur lui mais Derek s'interposa, l'Alpha sachant que la bataille serait perdue d'avance. Malcolm rigola et disparu tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à Stiles comme s'il saluait un ami._

_Ce que la meute ne savait pas, c'était que Malcolm n'était pas vraiment parti. Il était simplement remonté sur le toit pour observer la suite des événements. Et voir Stiles se déchaîner sur Derek fut un spectacle plaisant pour l'homme. Le loup garou frappait de toutes ses forces le torse de l'Alpha, laissant de profondes griffures à chaque coup de poing. Il fut simplement déçu de voir que Derek ne répliquait pas, il laissait l'adolescent évacuer sa colère, acceptant chaque coup de griffes jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne s'effondre au sol, en pleurs. Il regarda d'un air ennuyé l'Alpha s'agenouiller prêt de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il observa Isaac et Scott qui étaient aux côtés de John, le premier appelant les pompiers. Voyant que plus rien d'intéressant ne se passait, Malcolm rentra simplement chez lui._

Malcolm était fier de lui. Il avait détruit Stiles, et savait que l'adolescent ne sortait de chez lui que pour aller voir son père à l'hôpital. Lui qui voulait séparer chaque membre de la meute, les détruisant psychologiquement avant de pouvoir les tuer, il trouvait qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Il était juste déçu de voir que Erica avait reprit le dessus sur le coma de son frère et avait repris sa place dans la meute. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas détruire l'âme de Noah pour totalement anéantir la louve.

**OoO**

L'été était là depuis quelques jours maintenant et Stiles avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'ils combattaient le Voleur d'Âmes. Les dernières semaines avaient été terribles pour la meute et Stiles. Malcolm se sentait tellement invincible, et ils commençaient tous à y croire. L'homme les narguait, ne se cachant même plus face à eux. Il allait même jusqu'à leur montrer qu'il pouvait envahir leur vie privé comme il le voulait, laissant des mots et des photos dans leurs chambres. La meute se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité et il n'était pas rare qu'ils finissent au loft où ils y passaient la nuit pour être proche de leur Alpha. Lydia avait même demandé à Derek de lui donner des cours d'auto défense, ce que l'homme avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait même demandé à Chris Argent de la former aux armes et la jeune fille était plutôt douée avec les dagues et le combat au corps à corps.

Stiles quant à lui restait un électron libre. Il ne participait toujours pas aux entraînements de Derek mais passait des heures à rechercher la moindre info pour essayer de vaincre Malcolm. Seulement, il ne trouvait jamais rien et il était désespéré. Il avait même essayé de s'infiltrer chez Deaton, avec l'aide de Peter, mais ça n'avait rien donné.

_C'était début juin et la fraîcheur de la soirée contrastait avec la chaleur éprouvante de la journée. Stiles et Peter se faufilaient à l'arrière du cabinet vétérinaire du Dr Deaton en silence. Peter qui pensait devoir forcer la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer, fut surpris quand celle ci s'ouvrit facilement en actionnant la poignée. Il échangea un regard avec l'adolescent qui murmura :_

_\- Tu crois qu'il nous attend ?_

_Peter haussa les épaules puis entra dans le cabinet suivit par Stiles qui referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux loups garous n'avaient pas fait plus de dix pas qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés incapables d'avancer. Devant eux, une barrière faite de poudre de sorbier les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Et face à eux , protégé par la barrière, se trouvait Deaton, souriant._

_\- Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il bien trop mielleusement._

_\- On aimerait avoir vos infos sur le Voleur d'Âmes. Dit Peter._

_\- S'il vous plaît. Ajouta Stiles en donnant un coup de coude sur le bras du loup plus âgé._

_\- Je ne peux rien pour vous, je suis navré. Il va falloir que vous trouviez la réponse seuls._

_\- Vous mentez ! J'en suis sur ! Ça ne vous fait rien de voir tous ces gosses dans le coma ? Et les deux qui sont morts, ça ne vous donne pas envie de vaincre ce monstre? S'enflamma Stiles. Le prochain à mourir sera peut être Noah !_

_\- Je suis désolé, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne peux rien pour vous._

_L'homme gardait le sourire malgré les grognements mécontents des deux loups garous face à lui._

_\- Je vais lui arracher la gorge... Avec mes dents ! S'exclama Stiles en montrant les crocs._

_\- Toi, tu restes trop avec Derek. Souffla Peter, avec un petit sourire._

_\- Mais il se moque de nous ! Ça se voit !_

_\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, Stiles. Je ne me permettrais pas._

_\- Mon cul, ouais ! Je vous connais pas des masses, mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de vous._

Stiles et Peter étaient restés un moment, négociant avec Deaton, en vain. L'homme était simplement retourné dans une autre pièce, sachant que les deux loups garous ne le suivraient pas. Ils étaient restés un moment, à gueuler et à insulter le Druide (et la majorité des insultes ne venaient pas forcément de Stiles.) avant de se décider à partir, allant directement au loft où les attendait Derek. L'Alpha, bien qu'il se doutait que ça ne mènerait à rien, avait été légèrement en colère de voir qu'ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat.

Le mois était passé à une vitesse folle sans qu'ils ne puissent empêcher le coma de deux autres enfants, des jumeaux, rendant Derek encore plus irritable et plus pressant envers Stiles qui ne semblait toujours pas décidé à officiellement rejoindre la meute. Une dispute avait éclaté entre eux et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant deux jours, avant que Derek finisse par craquer et le rejoindre une nuit dans son lit où il se fit pardonner en lui faisant l'amour.

La fin du mois de juin indiquait aussi l'arrivée des examens et la meute ainsi que Stiles avaient réalisé que, bien qu'ils continuaient à suivre leurs cours, séchant le moins possible, ils n'avaient aucunement révisé pour passer leurs examens. Lydia avait donc proposé de ne pas les passer et bien que Derek s'y était opposé avec force, ils ne l'avaient pas écouté et avaient passé leur temps à la bibliothèque de la ville, cherchant tout un tas de livres sur les êtres surnaturels. Tout comme Derek, les parents des adolescents n'avaient pas apprécié de voir leurs enfants sécher les examens, mais c'était comme parler à un mur, ils en avaient rien à faire et avaient pris leur décision.

Puis début juillet était arrivé, et la vie de Stiles avait à nouveau basculé lorsqu'il avait trouvé son père dans le coma. Il avait été fou de rage et s'était acharné sur Derek qui n'avait pas bronché. Il avait ensuite suivi son père jusqu'à l'hôpital, avec Isaac, tandis que Scott allait retrouver sa mère pour lui annoncer en douceur la mauvaise nouvelle. Par chance, l'annonce n'avait pas déclenché son accouchement, mais la femme passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de son compagnon et ne rentrait se reposer que lorsque ses fils ou Stiles passaient à l'hôpital et le lui ordonnaient. Elle ne cédait que lorsqu'ils lui disaient que si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour le bébé.

Stiles était évidemment celui qui vivait le plus mal la situation. Il s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui même, n'allant plus du tout au loft pour voir la meute, et voyait à peine Derek. Il avait déjà perdu sa maman, et si jamais son père venait lui aussi à mourir, il irait voir un chasseur et le supplierait de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux afin de rejoindre ses parents. Il avait réussi à apprendre à vivre sans sa mère, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer si son père disparaissait à son tour, il s'en sentait incapable.

Pour essayer de ne pas penser à des idées noires et garder son calme, il préférait terminer de préparer la chambre pour le bébé, aidé par Scott et Isaac avec qui il avait monté l'armoire et accroché des étagères qu'ils avaient décoré de peluches et de quelques cadres photos. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Stiles était dans la chambre de sa sœur, à regarder les cinq lettres représentant son prénom qu'il venait de fixer au mur. Il avait refusé d'accompagner Scott et Isaac au loft pour un entraînement et les garçons n'avaient pas insisté, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

L'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Il aurait tellement aimé que son père soit là, il lui manquait atrocement. Stiles soupira à nouveau puis nettoya la chambre afin d'enlever la poussière qu'il avait fait. Il remit ensuite les meubles à leur place et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, ses yeux se posant sur la balançoire que son père et Isaac avaient monté, bien que Melissa disait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres alors qu'il partait dans ses pensées, un souvenir s'imposant à lui.

_Stiles était dans le jardin, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe à côté de Scott. Les deux garçons regardaient John et Isaac se chamailler sur la cuisson de la viande qu'ils faisaient cuire au barbecue pour le repas du midi._

_\- Il faut que la viande rouge soit bien saignante ! Disait Isaac._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas bon comme ça. Il faut qu'elle soit bien cuite. Je ne suis pas un loup garou moi, et ta mère non plus !_

_Stiles et Scott rigolaient de les entendre. Ils se disputaient pour ça depuis presque une demi heure. Melissa était intervenue disant qu'ils pouvaient très bien en cuire des deux façons, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas écouté, préférant se chamailler._

_\- En tout cas, je trouve que ton père a très bien pris le fait que tu sois un loup garou. Dit Scott en se détournant de la dispute pour fixer Stiles._

_\- Je trouve aussi. En même pas deux semaines il s'y était fait, c'est génial. Vivre avec trois loups garous ne le dérange pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'en trois semaines je me suis plus rapproché de lui qu'en plusieurs mois. Ça fait du bien._

_Stiles sourit en regardant son père._

_\- Notre complicité me manquait. Avoua l'adolescent. Et, je trouve que ça a créé de nouveaux liens entre lui, Isaac et toi aussi._

_\- Comme quoi, dévoiler ses secrets ça a parfois du bon._

_\- Ouais, enfin, certains secrets sont mieux s'ils le restent._

_Stiles avait regardé Scott, une petite lueur triste au fond des yeux. L'adolescent l'avait pris dans ses bras sans poser de questions, comprenant qu'il parlait de sa maman._

_\- Mais... PAPA ! S'exclama Isaac._

_Le bouclé ouvrit de grand yeux à peine le mot prononcé et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il avait dit une horreur. Il regarda tour à tour John et Stiles, effaré, avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de la maison. John s'apprêta à le suivre mais Stiles l'en empêcha._

_\- Laisse, j'y vais._

_Stiles se précipita à la suite d'Isaac qu'il retrouva allongé sur son lit._

_\- Stiles... Je suis désolé ! C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler comme ça. Fit Isaac en se redressant._

_Stiles s'assit à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres._

_\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?_

_\- Mais... C'est ton papa..._

_\- Je le sais ça, mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne t'en veux pas. Pour être honnête avec toi, il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié et je me serais énervé contre toi. Je sais que j'aurais même été très méchant. Mais, j'ai changé depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Et, je peux t'assurer que ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu considères mon père comme étant aussi le tien. Tu peux continuer à l'appeler papa, je sais que ça le rendra heureux et tu le seras tout autant._

_\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Toi qui dit que Scott et moi ne sommes pas tes frères, tu acceptes que j'appelle John papa ?_

_\- Oui, j'accepte que tu l'appelles papa._

_Isaac regarda Stiles avec un sourire lumineux et se jeta sur lui, le serrant fortement dans ses bras._

_\- Merci Stiles ! Merci ! T'es un frère génial !_

Stiles rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer tout en murmurant.

\- Tu nous manques, papa...

Il allait se détourner de la fenêtre quand il réalisa qu'il était fixé. Son regard marron rencontra des yeux violets et son cœur manqua un battement avant de se mettre à battre rapidement. La rage s'empara de lui et il n'hésita pas à sauter par la fenêtre, atterrissant dans le jardin totalement transformé en loup garou, un grognement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge. Il se redressa et avant que l'homme face à lui ne puisse réagir, Stiles se jeta sur lui et les fit chuter au sol. Emprisonnant les hanches de l'homme sous lui avec ses cuisses, il lui donna de nombreux coups de griffes, tranchant la peau profondément.

-Je vais te tuer ! Putain ! Je vais te tuer, Connard ! S'exclama Stiles, dont le loup prenait le dessus. Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer avant de te trancher la gorge ! (1)

Stiles donna un violent coup de griffes sur la gorge de Malcolm qui se referma immédiatement sans que l'adolescent ne le remarque. Il ne cessait de frapper et de hurler comme un fou.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, l'adolescent s'échoua contre le mur de la maison, sa tête cognant fortement, l'assommant presque. Il cligna des yeux, surpris et posa son regard sur Malcolm qui s'était relevé et lissait sa chemise en lambeaux avec un sourire amusé. Ses plaies étaient toutes guéries et seul l'état du vêtement et les traces de sang montraient ce que Stiles venait de faire.

L'adolescent se releva et grognant, il se jeta à nouveau contre le Voleur d'Âmes qu'il n'atteignit pas, un coup de poing dans le ventre le faisant se plier en deux.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Voyons, que dirait ton pauvre père en te voyant ainsi ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père, Salaud !

Malcolm rigola franchement ce qui ne plu pas du tout à Stiles qui s'emporta à nouveau. Le jeune homme essaya encore de frapper le docteur, mais celui ci évitait habillement les attaques du plus jeune, le frappant même à plusieurs reprises. L'adolescent manquait terriblement d'entraînement et ça se faisait ressentir. Il était beaucoup trop brute dans ses gestes et la colère ne l'aidait pas à essayer de se contrôler pour mieux se battre. Malcolm avait facilement pris le dessus, blessant Stiles au niveau de l'abdomen avec une lame en argent qu'il avait sorti sans que l'adolescent ne le voit faire. La plaie était profonde et saignait beaucoup, elle allait mettre du temps à guérir. Le Voleur d'Âmes lui en fit une autre sur le bras gauche et le plaqua contre le mur, le soulevant du sol tout en l'étranglant.

\- Stiles. Tu ne devrais pas agir de cette façon, je te rappelle que je pourrais achever ton père en même pas une seconde.

Seul un grognement et une tentative de morsure lui répondit, le faisant doucement rire.

\- Mon cher Stiles, tu aurais dû accepter la demande de Scott et Isaac et les accompagner à leur entraînement. Tu ne serais pas sur le point de mourir.

Un coup de griffe dans le ventre lui fit resserrer sa prise sur le cou de l'adolescent qui suffoqua.

\- Tu es tellement stupide, Stiles. Tu es vraiment bien trop têtu. Tu refuses ton appartenance à la meute de Hale et ça va te coûter la vie. Ta stupidité va te tuer. Pourtant, ils t'ont tous accepté dans leur meute et toi, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Malcolm soupira théâtralement.

\- Mais dis toi que ta mort sera une bonne chose. L'Alpha ne supportera pas de te perdre, il t'aime bien trop pour ça. Et si l'Alpha tombe, tous ces petits bêtas le suivront. Et tout ça à cause de toi et ta stupidité. Si seulement tu avais accepté la demande de ce cher Derek, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment. Tu seras déjà mort quand ils te retrouveront. Dis toi que tu ne verras pas ton père mourir. Et le bébé de Melissa non plus, car lorsqu'il naîtra, je prendrais son âme. Ta petite sœur sera bien trop fragile pour survivre à la perte de son âme.

\- Je... Je fais parti... De la meute. Dit Stiles, difficilement. Et on t'empêchera... De... De faire... Du mal. On te... Tuera.

Malcolm enfonça la lame dans le flan de Stiles, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Si tu en faisais vraiment parti, ils seraient venus à ta rescousse quand j'ai commencé à t'attaquer. Et... Oh ! Je ne vois aucun loup garou à part toi.

Il donna un nouveau coup de lame dans la cuisse de Stiles et fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre crier. À la place, l'adolescent serra les dents tout en fermant les yeux et semblait se concentrer. Malcolm vit un sourire se former sur le visage de Stiles, effaçant, le temps de quelques secondes, la douleur qu'il prenait plaisir à voir. Surpris par ce sourire, Malcolm desserra sa prise sur la gorge du garçon qui se retrouva affalé à ses pieds.

\- Je fais parti de la meute. Souffla Stiles, la voix enrouée. Je le ressens. Et... Et tu sais comment un loup indique sa position aux... Aux autres membres de sa meute ? Comme ça !

Malcolm observa Stiles. Il pouvait lire la détermination et l'acceptation dans les yeux du plus jeune. Stiles leva la tête et laissa sortir un très long hurlement.

**OoO**

\- Allez ! La pause est finie ! On reprend l'entraînement. Dit Derek en jetant sa bouteille d'eau sur le canapé. On retourne dans la salle. Peter tu...

Un long hurlement de loup le coupa dans sa phrase, lui donnant des frissons et faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

\- Stiles ! S'exclama Scott avant que Derek ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Il vit son bêta sortir précipitamment du loft et le suivit sans hésitation. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit les autres membres de la meute les suivre. Certains avaient pris les voitures, mais Derek, tout comme Scott, Isaac et Peter, ne s'était pas arrêté, courant jusqu'à la maison McCall-Stilinski, coupant pas la forêt, ce qui était bien plus rapide qu'en passant par la route. L'Alpha avait rapidement dépassé les trois autres loups et il fut le premier à atteindre la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Suivant son instinct, il se dirigea directement vers le jardin.

\- Stiles !

Derek se précipita vers l'adolescent qui semblait inconscient contre le mur. Il était en sang et respirait faiblement.

\- Derek ! Dis moi qu'il est vivant ! Supplia Isaac qui n'osait pas s'approcher et serrait la main de Scott.

\- Derek ? Appela Peter en voyant que son neveu ne répondait pas.

\- Il... Il est vivant, mais il est inconscient. Je ne sais pas s'il a toujours son âme. Il ne se réveille pas. Il a des blessures de partout.

\- On va le soigner et lui faire des bandages. Dit Peter. Porte le à l'intérieur.

Derek acquiesça et souleva Stiles le portant jusqu'au salon où il le posa sur le canapé. Scott s'était précipité à l'étage afin de prendre une trousse de secours et lorsqu'ils redescendit, il vit que le reste de la meute était arrivée.

\- Il va se réveiller ! J'en suis sure ! Disait Erica. Il n'a pas le droit d'être dans le coma ce crétin.

La jeune femme angoissait et tournait en rond dans le salon tandis que les autres étaient assis sur le sol. Jackson se rongeait les ongles tandis que Lydia et Allison se tenaient les mains. Boyd essayait de calmer sa petite amie tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'œils à son ami inconscient.

Derek arracha presque la trousse des mains de Scott qui alla s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé à côté d'Isaac. L'Alpha entreprit de désinfecter les plaies et de les bander.

\- Elles guérissent. Lentement, mais elles guérissent. Je pense qu'il est juste assommé. Murmura Derek en s'accroupissant face à Stiles.

Toute la meute était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement les fit se redresser.

\- Stiles ? Appela Derek.

\- 'Rek ?

L'adolescent ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa son regard sur l'Alpha puis sur Peter qui était derrière lui. Il essaya de se redresser et grogna.

\- Ma tête...

Derek l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'suis pas mort. Donc, ouais... Ouais ça va.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et souffla.

\- Il était là... Il voulait me tuer.

Il raconta du mieux qu'il pouvait son altercation avec Malcolm, s'arrêtant par moment pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Scott et Isaac grognaient plus fortement que le reste de la meute réunie.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve comment le vaincre. Dit Isaac. Ça commence à faire trop. Et je n'aime pas la menace qu'il fait pour notre petite sœur.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est invincible. Murmura Stiles, défaitiste.

\- Personne n'est invincible. Dit Derek. On trouvera comment le vaincre.

Bien que pas convaincue, la meute ne contredit pas les mots de leur Alpha.

\- Je veux participer aux entraînements. Dit Stiles après un moment de silence. Et j'accepte de faire parti de la meute. Cependant, Derek, tu dois savoir que, pour moi, tu ne seras jamais totalement mon Alpha. Talia était mon Alpha. C'est elle qui m'a mordu. Elle est celle qui m'a appris à gérer mon loup, à me contrôler. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Tu ne pourras jamais être mon Alpha comme elle l'était. Pour moi, elle restera à jamais ma véritable Alpha.

\- Je comprend. Dit Derek.

\- Bien. Maintenant enlace moi. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin. Et que tu m'embrasses.

Derek eut un petit sourire attendrit et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Stiles. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- On passera tous la nuit au loft. Dit l'Alpha. Scott et Isaac, allez à l'hôpital et ramenez Melissa chez moi. Elle restera avec nous cette nuit par sécurité. On pourra plus facilement la protéger de cette façon.

Scott et Isaac avaient hoché la tête avant de partir sans un mot.

\- J'aimerais passer à l'hôpital aussi. J'ai besoin de voir mon père. Dit Stiles en regardant Derek.

\- Ok, je t'accompagne.

Il se leva puis regarda sa meute.

\- Vous allez chercher des affaires et vous allez directement au loft, aucun détour, compris ? Peter tu veilles sur eux jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- On en a pas pour longtemps. J'ai juste besoin de me rassurer, de voir qu'il est toujours vivant.

\- On comprend, Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Jackson.

Stiles sourit et se leva. Il monta se changer et se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage puis retrouva Derek au salon. Ils discutèrent encore un peu tous ensembles, puis les deux loups garous allèrent à l'hôpital tandis que le reste de la meute se rendait au loft.

**OoO**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Malcolm et Stiles s'étaient battus. C'était le premier entraînement de Stiles et celui ci angoissait un peu. Bien qu'il avait suivi des cours d'auto défense quand il était plus jeune, il savait que ça n'était rien comparé à un entraînement de loup garou. L'adolescent écoutait les consignes de Derek, essayant de retenir la meilleure façon pour parer les attaques de son adversaire. Il lui montra aussi quelques tactiques pour prendre le dessus face à un ennemi. Stiles savait que ce n'était que le début et que les autres entraînements seraient encore plus compliqués. L'adolescent observa plusieurs fois Derek répéter les mouvements, se servant même de Peter pour mieux lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il fut décidé que Scott serait son adversaire.

Tandis que le reste de la meute prenait place dans les canapés, encourageant Stiles, les deux adolescents se placèrent face à face au milieu de la salle.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Essaya de le rassurer Scott. Fais simplement ce que Derek t'a dit.

\- Ne le ménage pas trop. Dit Derek. Sinon il n'apprendra jamais.

Scott hocha la tête et se transforma.

\- Désolé, Bro'.

Et sans attendre que Stiles réagisse, Scott attaqua, lui donnant directement un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Stiles grogna et tenta d'esquiver le prochain coup, en vain, celui ci l'atteignit dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Il se plia en deux et vit du coin de l'oeil Derek faire un signe à Scott. Sans qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, il vola à travers la pièce et atterrit contre un mur.

\- Putain !

Stiles se releva d'un bond et sans réfléchir, il fonça sur Scott, le percutant de pleins fouet et l'envoyant à son tour voler à travers la pièce. L'adolescent laissa la colère l'envahir et se jeta à nouveau sur Scott qui cette fois l'évita sans difficultés. Il tourna autour de Stiles qui essayait de l'attaquer. Le loup garou était maladroit dans ses gestes et était trop brute. Il manquait de stratégie et semblait avoir oublié ce que Derek lui avait dit. Stiles faisait un peu n'importe quoi, et moins il atteignait Scott, plus il s'énervait.

\- Stop ! Hurla Derek au bout d'un moment.

Scott relâcha Stiles, qu'il avait agrippé avec l'intention de l'envoyer à nouveau contre le mur, et reprit forme humaine. Stiles resta transformé mais regarda Derek, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Stiles ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu fais tout de travers ! Plutôt que d'observer Scott tu fonces tête baissé ! Tu ne cherches pas à prendre le dessus sur lui, tu es trop brute et incapable de te défendre ! Quand je te dis de faire quelque chose tu le fais ! Si ce n'était pas Scott mais un véritable ennemi, tu serais déjà mort ! On recommence ! Jackson tu prends la place de Scott.

Jackson se leva et se transforma à son tour tandis que Scott allait s'asseoir entre Allison et Boyd.

\- Allez, Stiles, ce n'est pas difficile, tu peux y arriver. L'encouragea Isaac.

Stiles ne répondit pas et essaya de se rappeler ce que Derek lui avait montré plus tôt. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que Jackson attaque en premier. Il l'observait bouger, voulant anticiper le coup qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Jackson attaqua enfin et alors qu'il pensait que l'adolescent allait lui donner un coup de poing, celui ci feinta et baissa son poing pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias. Stiles se retrouva sur les fesses sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé.

\- Lève toi, Stiles ! S'exclama Derek.

L'adolescent grogna et se leva. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, Jackson passait à nouveau à l'attaque. Le loup garou enchaînait coup sur coup et Stiles n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il était incapable de parer et entendre Derek gueuler sur lui en même temps ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Bien au contraire, ça l'énervait encore plus.

\- Putain ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me gueuler dessus comme ça ?! S'exclama Stiles, s'arrêtant d'un coup, surprenant Jackson.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête de te gueuler dessus ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors fais ce qu'on te dit ! Tu as des instructions, suis les au lieu de faire que des conneries !

\- Ouais beh si tu expliquais calmement plutôt que de hurler comme un con, peut être que j'arriverais mieux à me concentrer !

\- Pardon ? Tu dis quoi là ?

\- Tu as très bien compris, Abruti ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre gueuler ! Putain ! C'est mon premier entraînement ! Sois patient !

\- Patient ? Tu veux que je sois patient alors qu'un Voleur d'Âmes sévit sur mon Territoire depuis plusieurs mois ? Au cas où tu aurais oublié, il y a plusieurs gosses dans le coma, dont Noah ! Tu sais le petit frère de Erica ?

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié, il y a aussi le Shérif dans le coma ! Tu sais, mon père ?

Derek grogna contre Stiles, n'appréciant pas la façon d'agir du plus jeune et l'ironie qu'il avait utilisé en lui parlant. Mécontent, Derek chercha à faire plier l'adolescent en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux et en tentant de le soumettre avec son pouvoir d'Alpha.

\- Tu vas la fermer et faire ce qu'on te dit ! Tu te remets en place et tu vas t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que ton corps te fasse mal ! Hurla Derek, amplifiant son pouvoir d'Alpha.

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais sa colère augmenta quand il remarqua la tentative de Derek.

\- Tu essaies vraiment de me soumettre, Derek ? Moi ? Tu utilises ton putain de pouvoir d'Alpha de merde sur moi ? Mais va te faire foutre, Derek, toi et ton putain d'entraînement ! Je ne me soumettrais pas à toi comme un putain de louveteau !

Sans laisser le temps à Derek de répliquer, Stiles s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

\- On ne peut pas soumettre son compagnon de la même façon qu'un bêta. Stiles te tiendra toujours tête, Derek. Tu dois trouver une autre approche avec lui si tu veux qu'il apprenne. Dit doucement Peter alors que tous les autres gardaient le silence face à la colère de leur Alpha.

**OoO**

La colère de l'adolescent n'était pas redescendue depuis qu'il était parti du loft. Il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Derek et son stupide entraînement. Il était passé chez lui en vitesse avant de se rendre à l'hôpital où il se gara dans un crissement de pneus. Il savait qu'il avait largement dépassé les limitations de vitesse, mais il s'en foutait totalement.

Stiles se saisit du vieux cahier qu'il avait prit dans sa chambre, sorti de sa voiture qu'il verrouilla puis entra dans l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et en prit un pour monter jusqu'au troisième étage. À peine les portes ouvertes, l'adolescent se précipita à l'extérieur et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à une chambre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, fixant la plaque à côté de la porte puis entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé.

\- Stiles, mon p'tit chat. Sourit faiblement Melissa en voyant l'adolescent.

\- Hey, Mel'.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'en faire un sur le front du Shérif.

\- Salut p'pa.

Il s'assit au pied du lit et observa son père, sentant sa colère redescendre.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être à l'entraînement ? Demanda Melissa.

\- Oui, mais ça s'est mal passé, du coup je suis parti. Derek est un Abruti.

\- Ça finira par s'arranger.

\- Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'il restera un abruti pour toujours.

Melissa rigola et marmonna quelque chose que Stiles interpréta comme un « Ah, les jeunes... ».

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Lui dit Stiles.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Elle va bien, Stiles. Je reste encore un peu et je rentrerais en même temps que toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Mais interdiction de changer d'avis. Quand je rentre, tu rentres aussi.

\- Promis. Sourit Melissa. C'est quoi ce cahier ?

La femme montra le cahier que Stiles tenait entre ses mains.

\- Oh. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques mois, puis je l'avais oublié jusqu'à tout à l'heure. En passant à la maison après l'entraînement, je voulais me calmer et je cherchais un collier que maman m'avait offert quand je suis retombé dessus. Il y a plein d'histoires qu'elle avait inventé et qu'elle me racontait. Elle les avait écrite dedans pour que je puisse les garder pour toujours et m'en servir le jour où j'aurais des enfants. Du coup je l'ai pris car je me souviens que ça m'apaisait quand j'étais petit. Et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa d'en lire pour papa. Peut être qu'il les entendra même s'il n'a plus son âme...

\- J'espère qu'il nous entend. Dit Melissa.

Stiles sourit à sa belle-mère puis ouvrit le cahier au hasard. Il tourna deux pages et tomba sur le début d'un conte.

\- Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui avait d'étranges capacités. Il était capable de se transformer en magnifique loup blanc...

D'une voix douce que Melissa ne lui connaissait pas, Stiles lisait l'histoire un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Dit Melissa

\- Maman était douée. Elle en avait écrit des tas mais je n'ai plus que ce cahier. Il y en a plusieurs mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir tous les garder. Maman m'avait dit que tant que je gardais ce cahier, ce n'était pas important si je n'avais plus les autres histoires. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'ai toujours. Ça semblait lui tenir à cœur que je le garde. Tu veux en entendre une autre ?

\- Avec plaisir. Sourit Melissa.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire puis commença à lire l'histoire suivante qui parlait d'un Prince qui se liait d'amitié avec le dragon qu'il était censé tuer.

\- C'est bizarre. Dit Stiles lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce texte là, il n'est pas écrit par maman. Ce n'est pas son écriture.

Stiles fronça les sourcils tout en commençant à lire.

\- Une nuit, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, un jeune loup garou était effrayé. On aurait pu croire que s'était dû à la lune, mais non, car malgré le fait que celle ci était pleine, le garçon n'en avait pas peur, même si ses transformations n'étaient pas encore complètement contrôlées. C'était ce qui hantait les rêves de l'enfant qui le laissait tremblant dans son lit. Il faisait toujours le même cauchemars depuis quelques mois et rien n'arrivait à le faire disparaître. L'homme aux yeux violets trouvait malin d'envahir ses rêves. Et cette nuit là ne fut pas différente des précédentes.

Stiles lâcha un bruit étrange et leva le regard vers Melissa avant de recommencer à lire.

\- Le garçon âgé d'un peu plus de huit ans venait de se réveiller en hurlant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il savait que la peur l'avait fait se transformer mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il attendit que son cœur se calme puis se leva de son lit et sorti de sa chambre, ses pieds nus claquant sur le parquet froid. Il avança le long d'interminables couloirs d'un pas rapide, ayant peur d'être suivi par l'homme de ses cauchemars avant d'ouvrir une porte.

L'adolescent continua à lire, son cœur battant plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sa lecture.

\- Putain de merde ! Putain ! Tout ce temps s'était sous mes yeux ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas me souvenir de ça ? Putain je suis tellement con ! Tout ce temps j'avais la solution juste là, à portée de main, et je m'en rend compte que maintenant ! Je me déteste tellement !

\- Calme toi, Stiles. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas ouvert ce cahier, tu en avais presque oublié son existence.

\- Mais... Putain !

\- Langage Stiles... Dit Melissa.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Demanda Stiles, ignorant l'interruption de Melissa. C'est que maintenant que j'ai lu ce texte, je me souviens exactement de la première fois où Talia me l'avait raconté.

\- En grandissant, tu as dû mettre ce moment de ta vie de côté. Tu ne l'avais pas oublié, il était toujours enfoui en toi et il fallait juste que quelque chose face resurgir ce souvenir.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. Il faut que je prévienne les autres. Putain, ils vont me maudire de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

\- Je suis certaine que non. Sourit Melissa.

Stiles sourit et tout en écrivant rapidement un message à toute la meute, il dit :

\- Papa, bientôt tu seras à nouveau parmi nous.

**OoO**

« Rendez vous chez moi le plus rapidement possible ! C'est urgent ! »

* * *

A suivre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je suis désolée (ou pas) de toutes les insultes que Stiles aura dit durant ce chapitre.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Après un long moment d'absence, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Merci à Liven (sur ffnet) pour sa correction. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18:**

_Les pieds nus de l'enfant claquaient sur le sol alors qu'il courait jusqu'au salon. Il avisa la femme qui lisait sur le canapé avant de se jeter contre elle, tremblant et pleurant. La femme posa son livre à côté d'elle et enlaça le jeune loup garou, le berçant lentement._

_\- Je... Je veux ma... Maman... Pleurnicha l'enfant._

_\- Je sais, jeune loup, mais ta maman n'est pas là ce soir. C'est la pleine lune. Lui rappela-t-elle. Elle ne rentrera que demain matin._

_L'enfant s'agrippa plus fortement à la louve, perçant son chemisier avec ses petites griffes. Talia lui caressait le dos et lui murmurait des mots apaisants afin de l'aider à se calmer._

_\- Raconte moi ton cauchemar. Souffla la femme d'une voix douce, une fois que les pleurs qui secouaient le jeune garçon eurent cessé._

_Stiles essuya ses larmes d'une main et se blotti encore plus contre Talia._

_\- Le... Le méchant aux yeux violets... Il était venu me chercher. Il était dans ma chambre. Commença à raconter l'enfant, la voix enrouée par ses pleurs. Il avait ses yeux tout violets qui me regardaient et ils brillaient fortement... Je veux pas qu'il revient ici, tata. J'ai peur..._

_La femme serra un peu plus fortement l'enfant contre elle afin de le rassurer._

_\- Il ne te fera plus de mal, Stiles. Il est parti._

_\- Pour toujours ?_

_\- Pour toujours. Sourit la femme. Je m'en suis assurée._

_\- Mais et s'il revient quand même ? S'il ne t'écoute pas et qu'il vient encore à la maison pour me faire peur ?_

_\- Le magicien ne reviendra pas, Stiles, je te le promet._

_\- D'accord lui il reviendra pas, je te crois, mais et s'il y en a d'autres ? Eux, ils ne savent pas qu'ils ne doivent pas venir. Et comment tu sais que c'est un magicien ?_

_\- Et bien, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour savoir qui était cet homme. C'est un magicien, un sorcier de bas étages qui tire sa force des âmes qu'il vole. C'est pour cela que nous l'appelons « Le Voleur d'âmes ». S'il ne vole pas les âmes, il n'a aucune force. Tu comprends ?_

_\- Je crois. Dit Stiles, incertain. Mais j'ai quand même peur du magicien voleur d'âmes. Moi je veux pas que lui ou un autre vient à la maison._

_\- Je serais là pour te protéger._

_Voulant aider l'enfant à vaincre sa peur, Talia réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire à Stiles et de lui dire :_

_\- Et si on écrivait une histoire tout les deux ? Nous pourrons parler d'un jeune garçon qui a déjà rencontré ce magicien et qui l'a combattu pour sauver des milliers d'autres enfants._

_\- Oh oui ! On l'écrit dans un des cahiers d'histoires de maman !_

_Le garçon sauta des genoux de Talia et alla chercher un des cahiers dans sa chambre ainsi qu'un stylo avant de revenir en courant dans le salon. Il rejoignit la louve qui s'était assise sur une chaise._

_\- Il faut que le garçon soit un loup garou dans ton histoire, tata. Dit Stiles en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_Talia sourit à l'enfant, ouvrit le cahier, chercha une page vide, déboucha le stylo et d'une écriture élégante, elle inscrit le titre : « Le Voleur d'Âmes »._

**OoO**

\- C'est dingue. Souffla Erica en regardant Stiles qui fermait son cahier.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que j'avais la solution sous les yeux depuis le début. Souffla Stiles. Je suis désolé de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. On aurait pu éviter tellement de drames...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles. Tu étais un enfant lorsque Talia et toi avez écrit cette histoire. Il est normal que tu aies fini par ne plus y penser. Dit Peter.

\- Il a raison, Stiles. On ne t'en veux pas d'avoir trouvé cette histoire seulement maintenant. Ajouta Isaac avec un sourire.

\- Mais imaginez si je ne l'avais jamais trouvée ?

\- On aurait trouvé une autre solution. Mais maintenant, il ne faut plus penser à ça. On sait comment vaincre cet homme. Dit Lydia en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Stiles hocha la tête et se leva de son lit. Il commença à arpenter sa chambre, ignorant le regard perçant que Derek posait sur lui. L'Alpha n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre du loup garou.

\- Bien. Récapitulons. Dit Stiles d'une voix forte, attirant à nouveau l'attention de la meute sur lui. Il nous faut une morsure d'Alpha.

\- Et par chance nous avons un Alpha avec nous. Dit Scott en pointant Derek du doigt.

\- Le coupe pas, Scott. Fit Allison en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Pardon. Continue, Bro'.

\- Donc comme l'a gentiment fait remarquer Scott, nous n'avons aucune difficulté en ce qui concerne la morsure d'Alpha.

\- En fait, on en a une. Dit Boyd. Dans ton histoire, il est indiqué que la morsure doit être faite sur le tatouage du voleur d'âmes. Sauf que nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.

\- C'est vrai... Dit Stiles en soufflant.

Stiles passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir d'un petit détail qui lui aurait échappé. Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire.

\- Sur la hanche ! Il a un tatouage à ce niveau là !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Erica, septique.

\- Lorsque je me suis battu contre lui, j'ai déchiré sa chemise. Elle était en lambeaux. Je le revois encore la lisser de la main. Il semblait se moquer de moi à ce moment là. Sur le coup ça ne m'a pas interpellé, mais il a une spirale sur la hanche gauche.

\- Tu en es certain ? Demanda Peter. Parce que c'est important, Stiles, vraiment très important. Derek ne peut pas le mordre n'importe où. Il n'aura le droit qu'à un essai.

\- Il a réellement un tatouage à cet endroit. Affirma Stiles.

\- Bien. Continue alors. L'encouragea Peter.

\- Il nous faut des armes. Arcs, couteaux, dagues, épées, peu importe ce qu'on choisi du moment que les lames ou la pointe des flèches soient en Vibranium. (1) C'est un métal assez rare.

\- Comment on va faire pour en trouver ? Demanda Scott. Je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble !

\- C'est là qu'intervient Allison. Dit Stiles.

\- Moi ? Je n'en sais pas plus que Scott...

\- Certes, mais tu descends d'une grande famille de chasseurs et ton père a certainement des tas de relations. Je veux que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui demandes de téléphoner à tout ses contacts, qu'il les harcèle s'il le faut. Il y a bien un chasseur qui peut nous en fournir ! Ne le lâche pas tant que tu n'as pas obtenu ce dont nous avons besoin. Je veux qu'en plus du métal, il nous fabrique les armes. Allison, il s'agit de ton père, tu sauras comment lui parler. Et toi Lydia, tu es la fille la plus persuasive que je connaisse, tu pourras l'aider. Vous y aller toutes les deux. Maintenant. Ordonna Stiles.

Les deux adolescentes avaient hoché la tête et étaient parties sans même demander l'avis à Derek dont les yeux rouges et les poings serrés montraient clairement son mécontentement.

\- Je pense que pour l'instant on peut rien faire de plus. Souffla Stiles en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Je peux aller voir Noah ? Demanda Erica. Ou on a encore besoin de moi ?

\- Vas y. Sourit Stiles.

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit Boyd en prenant la main de la blonde. A plus tard.

Le couple s'en alla, rapidement suivi par Jackson qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances. Scott et Isaac, remarquant l'air furieux que Derek affichait, s'étaient échappés de la chambre, rejoignant leur mère au salon qui se massait doucement le ventre.

\- Bon et bien, je vais y aller aussi. Dit Peter. Je vais retourner au loft, je pense qu'on a pas besoin de moi ici, et vous semblez avoir des choses à vous dire.

Peter s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Courage, jeune loup, ça va bien se passer.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla sans demander son reste, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, sa tête s'y cognant violemment.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fa...

\- La ferme ! La ferme Stiles ! S'exclama Derek, resserrant sa poigne sur le plus jeune. De quel droit tu donnes des ordres à MES bêtas ? JE suis l'ALPHA !

\- Si ça te dérangeait tant que ça, pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu quand je leur parlais ? Pourquoi tu es resté appuyé contre mon bureau, à me fixer, sans rien dire ? Si ça te dérangeait tant que ça, Ô grand Alpha, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? Demanda Stiles, fixant Derek, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Derek, l'Alpha ne supportant pas la manière d'agir de Stiles.

\- Je t'interdis de recommencer ! C'est compris? Si tu joues encore une fois à l'Alpha avec MA meute, Stiles, tu le regretteras.

\- C'est une menace ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Il relâcha le plus jeune et après un dernier grognement d'avertissement, il s'en alla.

Stiles resta un long moment les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir. Il descendit ensuite rejoindre Melissa, Scott et Isaac au salon.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire que Derek et moi on est plus ensemble ? Demanda Stiles, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Mais non, Stiles. Vous vous êtes disputés, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne formez plus un couple. Lui sourit Melissa.

\- Mais... On arrête pas de s'engueuler en ce moment. Et ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

\- Je pense que vous devriez parler. Dit Scott. Prenez votre temps et discutez. Dites vous ce qui ne vous convient pas l'un chez l'autre.

\- Je déteste sa façon de vouloir tout contrôler et de vouloir me soumettre. Je ne suis pas son bêta. J'ai rejoins la meute mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est mon Alpha. Il sait que Talia reste et restera mon Alpha pour toujours, même si elle est morte.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises tout ça, Stiles. Mais il faut aussi que tu fasses des efforts de ton côté. Il est l'Alpha de la meute, tu ne peux pas agir sans le concerter avant. C'est à lui de décider de ce que doit faire sa meute. Dit Melissa. Imagine qu'un jour tu donnes un ordre à quelqu'un sans le consentement de Derek et qu'il arrive quelque chose à un membre de la meute ?

\- Je... Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux dire...

\- Alors va le voir. Sourit Melissa. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes au moins tout autant. Je peux le voir dans la façon dont vous vous regardez.

\- Ok. J'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

\- Courage ! Tu vas y arriver, Roméo. Rigola Scott.

\- Et tâche de te réconcilier avec lui. Je n'aime pas voir mes deux papas préférés se disputer. Dit Isaac en ricanant.

\- Crétin. Murmura Stiles avant de partir.

**OoO**

Melissa profita que Scott et Isaac soient partis peu de temps après Stiles pour aller prendre un bain afin de se détendre et d'apaiser les contractions qu'elle ressentait depuis la veille. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses garçons pour ne pas les inquiéter mais celles ci s'étaient rapprochées et étaient plus douloureuses. Alors qu'en début de matinée elles ne se faisaient ressentir qu'à environ deux heures d'intervalle elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, jusqu'à apparaitre tout les trois quart d'heures à peu près.

\- Allez, mon bébé, il faut encore tenir. Tu ne peux pas venir maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Murmura Melissa en se glissant dans son bain.

Elle souffla de soulagement et posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tant que je n'en ai pas toutes les cinq ou dix minutes, je n'irais pas à l'hôpital...

**OoO**

Lydia et Allison n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour convaincre Chris Argent de les aider. Le chasseur avait écouté les filles lui expliquer ce dont elles avaient besoin. Lorsqu'elles avaient fini de parler, Chris avait pris son téléphone et avait composé un numéro. Dès lors, il n'avait cessé de téléphoner à de nombreux chasseurs afin d'obtenir ce que la meute cherchait, promettant à chaque fois une somme généreuse en échange. Allison et Lydia avaient décidé de laisser le chasseur seul dans son bureau et étaient allées s'installer dans le salon afin d'attendre, espérant fortement que quelqu'un pourrait leur fournir suffisamment de Vibranium pour leur permettre de vaincre Malcolm.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Chris rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes dans son salon. Il avait l'air éreinté, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous fournir le Vibranium.

\- Super ! S'exclama Lydia. On peut l'avoir rapidement ?

\- Je dois aller le chercher à Sacramento.

\- Sacramento ? Mais Papa, c'est à plus de trois heures de route !

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous voulons le Vibranium, je dois aller le récupérer là bas. Si je pars maintenant, je pourrais être de retour demain dans la journée. Et dans quarante-huit heures si je le laisse nous fabriquer les armes dont nous avons besoin.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Malcolm ne passe pas à l'acte durant ce laps de temps. Souffla Allison en se levant.

Elle enlaça son père.

\- Fais attention à toi, papa.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit Chris avant de faire un bisou sur le front de sa fille. Reste avec ta meute. Restez tous ensemble auprès de Derek. Et ne faites rien d'insensé avant mon retour. Je viendrais directement au loft vous apporter les armes.

Peu de temps après, Chris était dans sa voiture en direction de Sacramento, priant pour que tout se passe bien pendant son absence.

**OoO**

Melissa finissait de ranger la vaisselle quand une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir. Elle serra fortement les dents pour ne pas alerter ses fils qui étaient dans le salon, jouant à la console, ceux ci étant revenu peu avant le repas. Celle ci dura plus longtemps et était plus douloureuse. Quand la contraction passa, elle regarda l'heure et constata que la dernière datait de seulement quinze minutes plus tôt.

\- Pas maintenant... Souffla la femme. C'est trop tôt...

**OoO**

Stiles avait tourné dans Beacon Hills pendant presque une heure avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller affronter Derek. Il s'était garé à côté de la camaro de l'Alpha et était monté en courant jusqu'au loft. Le jeune homme était entré sans même frapper avant et ignorant Peter, qui lisait sur le canapé, il était allé dans la chambre de Derek, sachant que le loup garou y était.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Stiles en ouvrant la porte sans laisser le temps à Derek de réagir. Maintenant. Et sans grognements ni cris. Sinon nous n'arriverons à rien.

Stiles ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit où Derek, auparavant allongé, s'était redressé avec l'arrivée du plus jeune. Stiles s'y assit tout en gardant un espace raisonnable entre lui et le plus vieux. L'Alpha le fixait sans rien dire et Stiles pouvait encore sentir la colère émaner de l'homme à ses côtés. Il inspira fortement et commença à parler.

\- Je veux pas qu'on se sépare. Dit le garçon. Et je sais que si on ne fait rien pour arranger tout ça, c'est ce qui arrivera. Et je ne le veux pas, ça me tuerait.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- Je suis désolé, Derek. Pour tout. J'ai des torts et j'en ai conscience. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre. De plus, je reconnais avoir mal agis en donnant un ordre direct à Lydia et Allison. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Et je pense que j'aurais dû te parler de mes découvertes en premier. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire tous venir en même temps. Tu es l'Alpha et...

\- Stiles...

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je disais donc, que tu es l'Alpha et il est normal qu'on te consulte en premier. Cependant, tu as également des torts dans cette histoire, et tu dois, tout comme moi, faire des efforts.

\- Des efforts ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui, tu dois arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler. Il faut parfois que tu lâches prise si tu ne veux pas finir par craquer. Tes bêtas ne sont pas stupides, ils savent quand ils ont besoin d'une autorisation pour agir. Tu sais, parfois certains ont des choses à dire et tu ne prends pas forcément le temps de les écouter. La meute est une famille, Derek, et en tant que « père » de cette famille, tu dois apprendre à les écouter, à discuter avec eux. Il faut aussi que tu arrives à te reposer un peu sur eux. Ça ne te rendra pas faible aux yeux de la meute, bien au contraire. Ils se sentiront fiers de voir que tu leurs fais confiance à ce point là.

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek et glissa sa main dans celle du loup plus âgé.

\- Lâche prise, Der', autorise toi à souffler et montre leur qu'ils sont tous très importants dans la meute.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que je veux tout contrôler ?

\- Oui. Et ce n'est pas bon. Je te dis pas de devenir totalement « je-m'en-foutiste », mais donne leur un peu de lest... Je sais que ça ne se fera pas en un jour, qu'il faudra que tu travailles sur ça, mais je sais que tu peux y arriver. Sourit Stiles.

\- J'essaierais de faire plus attention. Promit Derek.

Les deux hommes restèrent un peu silencieux avant que l'Alpha ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu parles de la meute comme si tu n'en faisais pas parti.

\- J'en fais parti, je le ressens en moi, je sens le lien qui nous unis les uns aux autres. Et je sais que tu le ressens aussi.

\- Le lien est différent avec toi.

\- Plus fragile ?

\- Non, il n'est pas plus fragile, mais il est quand même différent. C'est ce qui me donne l'impression que tu n'es pas totalement des nôtres.

\- Je reste un électron libre, Derek, et tu le sais. J'accepte mon appartenance à la meute, mais comme je t'ai dit, Talia est mon Alpha, pas toi. Je ne peux pas me soumettre à toi comme les autres. Je fais partie de la meute mais différemment...

\- Comme mon compagnon. murmura Derek. Lorsque j'ai essayé de te soumettre, durant l'entraînement, Peter m'a dit qu'on ne soumet pas son compagnon comme on soumet son bêta. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire plier, à t'imposer ma volonté. Tu n'es pas mon bêta, tu es mon compagnon, et par conséquent tu es un peu comme mon égal...

\- Ton égal ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas la même puissance ni la même force que moi mais tu es mon égal. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avec nos deux disputes d'aujourd'hui. Entre l'impossibilité de te soumettre, et le fait que les filles ont obéit à ton ordre sans même me consulter avant montre que tu es plus qu'un bêta.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Sourit Stiles. Ça veut peut être dire que tu apprendras à te reposer sur moi. Cependant, je te promet de faire plus attention en donnant des ordres aux membres de la meute. Je te demanderais l'autorisation à chaque fois, car comme Melissa m'a dit, si je donne un ordre et qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, je m'en voudrais. Tu es l'Alpha.

\- On va faire des efforts. Dit Derek. Et on va aussi apprendre à se parler directement lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'aime pas ce genre de situations entre nous, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

\- Promis lorsque tu feras quelque chose qui me déplaît, je te le dirais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais exactement pareil.

Derek sourit à Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer à nouveau comment gérer un combat ? Demanda doucement Stiles.

\- Viens, on va dans la salle d'entraînement et on demande à Peter de nous aider.

Derek se leva et le couple descendit au salon où se trouvait Peter en compagnie de Lydia et Allison.

\- Papa est parti à Sacramento. Dit immédiatement Allison. Il sera de retour dans quarante-huit heures environ. Il préfère qu'on reste ici avec toi. Erica et Boyd viendront après, tout comme Jackson qui attends le départ de ses parents avant de venir. Isaac et Scott restent avec Melissa.

\- Il reviendra avec des armes en vibranium, ajouta Lydia, et il nous les amènera directement ici.

\- D'accord. Restez là, moi je vais donner un entraînement à Stiles. Commandez-vous des pizzas si vous avez faim. Mon porte feuille est dans ma chambre, sur la table de nuit. Peter tu viens nous aider s'il te plait ?

Peter hocha simplement la tête et suivi Derek et Stiles jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

\- Après l'entraînement, je rejoindrais Scott et Isaac à la maison. Je veux être prêt de Melissa au cas où il se passe quelque chose.

\- Ok. Mets toi en place, Peter met toi face à lui.

Les deux loups garous obéirent à Derek et l'Alpha, plus calmement, donna le premier véritable entraînement à Stiles.

Derek était plus patient et montrait, plusieurs fois si nécessaire, les gestes que Stiles devait effectuer. Peter aidait l'Alpha, n'hésitant pas à intervenir quand Derek le lui demandait. L'Alpha s'était énervé une fois contre son compagnon, mais lorsque celui ci lui avait grogné dessus, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas content, Derek s'était calmé et s'était excusé avant de reprendre l'entraînement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Avait dit Derek une fois l'entrainement terminé.

Stiles sourit et s'essuya le visage avec la serviette que lui tendait Peter.

\- Merci Derek. Tu vois, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus simple quand tu m'expliques sans me hurler dessus. Sourit Stiles. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Il se fait tard.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?

\- Certain. Je vais rejoindre Mel, Scott et Isaac à la maison.

\- D'accord.

Derek observa son oncle retourner dans le salon, les laissant discuter, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu veux prendre ta douche avant de partir ? On pourrait la prendre ensembles.

\- C'est très tentant, mais non. Je la prendrais à la maison. Si je te suis sous la douche, nous savons tout les deux très bien ce qu'il s'y passera et il sera beaucoup trop tard pour que tu me laisses repartir.

Derek fit une petite moue adorable, dont il nierait l'existence jusqu'à sa mort, avant d'embrasser tendrement Stiles.

\- Ok. Alors vas y, sinon je vais réellement te garder avec moi. Envoie moi un message lorsque tu es rentré, ça me rassurera.

\- Promis.

Stiles avait embrassé Derek une dernière fois avant de partir.

**OoO**

Melissa jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de chevet.

00:12

Les contractions, qu'elle avait toutes les cinq minutes, l'empêchaient de dormir et la faisait se tordre de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille naissent maintenant. Elle le refusait. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Le voleur d'âmes était toujours vivant et surtout, John n'était pas là. Il était toujours dans le coma et elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans lui. Elle avait besoin de l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés pour mettre au monde leur petite fille.

Melissa étouffa un sanglot tout en mordant son coussin lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. La main douce qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux et les deux autres mains qui essayaient d'absorber sa douleur depuis plus d'une demi heure lui réchauffaient légèrement le cœur.

\- Nous devons y aller, maman.

\- Scott a raison, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Tu ne peux plus rester là. Dit Isaac.

\- Mel, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle naisse maintenant, surtout que papa n'est pas là mais il est temps d'y aller. Tu ne peux pas accoucher ici.

La femme savait que les trois loups garous avaient raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Melissa n'avait pourtant plus le choix, l'arrivée du bébé était proche et même sans son compagnon, elle devait aller à la maternité. Difficilement, Melissa se redressa dans son lit et aidée par Isaac, elle se leva. Elle retira la main de Scott qui prenait de sa douleur, ainsi que celle de Stiles qui était posée sur son bras pour l'un et sur son dos pour l'autre.

\- Il faut que je m'habille. Murmura Melissa.

\- On va t'attendre dehors. Dit Stiles.

\- Appelle si tu as besoin d'aide. Ajouta Scott avant de sortir de la chambre suivit par les deux autres garçons.

\- Je vais sortir la voiture du garage. Dit Isaac. Je prend la jeep ou la voiture de maman ?

\- Prend celle de maman, elle est plus confortable, ça sera mieux pour elle.

Isaac hocha la tête et laissa les deux autres loups garous dans le couloir. Melissa sorti dix minutes plus tard de la chambre, une valise en main que Stiles lui prit immédiatement.

\- On l'avait préparée avec John quelques jours avant qu'il...

Melissa ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle n'en n'eut pas besoin, les garçons l'avaient comprise.

\- On y va. Isaac nous attend dans la voiture. Dit Scott. Appuie toi sur moi.

Melissa pris le bras que lui tendait son fils et, lentement, marcha jusqu'à la voiture qui la conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**OoO**

Malcolm s'approcha de l'immeuble, serein. Il leva la tête et regarda les fenêtres du loft plongé dans le noir. Ce soir, Derek Hale allait mourir, et ce n'était pas son oncle qui allait l'en empêcher. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les marches tranquillement, comme s'il allait rendre visite à un vieil ami puis s'arrêta devant l'immense porte qui le séparait du loft. Malcolm savait que l'Alpha l'attendait. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'immeuble, il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher sa présence. Il ouvrit la porte du loft avec un demi sourire, et bien qu'il fut surpris de trouver Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Lydia et Allison en plus de Peter et Derek, il ne le montra aucunement. S'il devait être honnête, il appréciait de voir qu'une partie de la meute était présente. Quoi de mieux que de tuer l'Alpha devant plus de la moitié de ses bêtas ?

\- Bonsoir. Dit Malcolm, moqueur tout en entrant dans le loft. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Seuls de furieux grognements lui répondirent et un rire froid s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Je vous laisserais bien le temps de faire vos adieux à votre Alpha, qui va mourir cette nuit, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Malcolm avait détruit l'âme qu'il avait volé à un enfant, le tuant sur le coup, amplifiant ainsi sa force. Il prit donc rapidement l'avantage sur Jackson et Peter qui l'avaient attaqué en premier. Il blessa le plus jeune des deux au bras et à l'abdomen et l'envoya voler plus loin, le faisant presque atterrir sur Lydia qui s'était décalée juste à temps. Peter vola plus loin lui aussi, et malgré la blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse il sauta à nouveau sur Malcolm.

Le voleur d'âmes lui agrippa les cheveux et lui cogna violemment la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises, l'assommant. Il relâcha les cheveux de Peter et se tourna vers Allison tout en retirant la flèche que la jeune femme venait de lui planter dans le bras. Il la brisa et la jeta plus loin tout en s'avançant vers elle. Derek s'interposa et grogna en signe d'avertissement avant de donner un coup de griffe sur le torse de l'homme.

\- Reculez ! Mettez vous à l'abri! Ordonna Derek à ses bêtas, voulant les protéger tout en contrant les attaques de Malcolm.

Derek savait que sans le vibranium, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre le magicien. Il devait s'arranger pour faire fuir Malcolm tout en évitant que sa meute ne soit blessée.

Le combat entre les deux hommes sembla durer des heures, Malcolm prenant peu à peu l'avantage sur l'Alpha. À bout de force, Derek se retrouva projeté au sol. Il se releva difficilement et alors qu'il faisait à nouveau face à Malcolm, celui ci leva un poignard en argent, qu'il avait trempé dans de l'aconit avant de venir, et l'abattit tout en visant le cœur du loup garou.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un membre de la meute se jette entre eux au dernier moment. Il n'avait aucunement prévu que la lame s'enfonce dans le cœur de ce bêta. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sang commencer à couler de la blessure, il appuya plus fortement sur le poignard, le faisant pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il observa avec une intense satisfaction les griffes du loup garou se rétracter et les dents disparaître pour faire place à celle plus discrète des humains. Il observa le visage perdre toutes traces de lycanthropie et alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, ses yeux jaunes avaient repris leur couleur sombre.

Malcolm se détourna et marcha vers la sortie, ses pas résonnant dans le silence de mort qui emplissait la pièce.

* * *

A suivre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Le Vibranium est un métal imaginaire. Il est utilisé dans l'univers Marvel. Le bouclier de Captain America contient du Vibranium. (On passera sous silence mon petit côté Nerd.)


End file.
